The life of a socialite
by Miss Gossip Banana
Summary: Rory Hayden-Gilmore is the Queen bee of Chilton academy,she is cold and frivolous to many, but can one boy change this? Dark events cover the group of socialites that they are trying to leave behind and just go to next event in the social calendar  READ:
1. Gossip Girl here

**So this is my first crossover ever, I've always wanted to do something like this. In this story Rory has a twin brother, Ephram, and she is best friends with Nate, Serena, Blair and Tristan, they attend Chilton and they are It girls and boys. Ephram has a dislike for Logan, but Rory doesn't. You'll see a lot of action between this two, since this story is a Rogan. Logan goes to Andover with Colin, Finn and others. Lorelai and Chris are married, and are awesome parents but sometimes absent. Serena and Tristan are cousins and Nate and Blair are dating.**

**There's a lot of drama involve and but also humor and romance. There are going to be many couples and romances developing through the story. **

**Hope you like this, please reviews and thank you so much for reading. :)**

* * *

_Gossip girl here._

_Your only source to the scandalous life of Hartford's elite._

_Guess who is back in town after one hell of a summer? Our favorite 'It' girls and boys: E, R, B, N, S, and T._

_Apparently the golden couple N and B are still going very strong, as if for King E the departure of his dear A it's forgotten thanks to his friend T who decided to cheer him up showing him the delights Europe has to offer. If you know what I mean._

_S, enjoyed her summer with several hotties._

_As for our Queen R? No one really knows what she did after her very sounded break up with her charity case J._

Rory Hayden- Gilmore groaned at the new update from Gossip Girl, there were pictures of them at the airport, of Tristan and Ephram's not very cast summer_, _Serena and her many conquests, Blair and Nate's heavy make out.

She needed a word with those five.

She may have let her guard down after her messy break up with Jess, but they knew better than that. They had reputations to keep up. But the one she was more worried about was her twin brother, Ephram. He had never been through something like the events of last year.

And his behavior in the summer proved he still wasn't over it.

* * *

Ephram Hayden-Gilmore had just finished a very nice make out session with a girl whose name he didn't remember. Nor that he cared or anything. She was a simple distraction.

He had just gotten home after a reckless summer around Europe and he was quite pleased with his new found bachelor lifestyle. Then his mouth got bitter when he remembered. _Her._ He shook his head making himself forget about the hell he had passed through at the end of his sophomore year.

He had to; he was Ephram Strobe Hayden-Gilmore. He had been just fine before her after her he would be better.

He smirked to himself as he saw several girls gaping at him. He would be alright.

* * *

"Hello lovebirds." Serena Van Der Woodsen smiled at the sight of Blair and Nate holding hands.

"Hi S." Blair said, her eyes looking around the club.

The Hartford Club, was the place to be if you were part of Hartford's exclusive elite, all Chilton kids hung out there, including to their dismay the Andover bunch.

It was known that Ephram Hayden had a particular dislike towards Andover's resident playboy Logan Huntzberger. There had been enough moments to prove it, games, fights, parties, they would argue over anything.

But a confrontation wasn't the reason of their gathering, they had meet up there to enjoy the last days of summer until school started again in less than three days, they needed to catch up.

And of course remind all Chilton who ruled the school.

Today they had the traditional back to school brunch, hosted by Paris Geller's mother.

"Where's Tris?"

"I knew you missed me Natie!" The good looking blonde appeared putting an arm around Serena's shoulders. "Didn't he cousin?"

"Of course, Natie bear missed his friends!" Serena mocked. Nate rolled his eyes and ignored them. "Don't get angry Natie!"

"Oh please Natie bear, we didn't mean to!" Tristan pouted.

"Could you be any more gay, Tris?" A new voice joined them.

"Only if you are my boy toy Hayden." Tristan joked. Their leader Ephram Hayden-Gilmore stood before them with a smirk on his face. He gave the girls kisses on the cheek and the boys a manly hug.

"How was your summer, Ephram?" Blair asked raising an eyebrow. "By what I saw on Gossip Girl it was pretty good." Ephram smiled and winked at her.

"Some things are better left un said."

"Have you talked to your parents?" Serena asked.

"Barely, they are on some business trip" Ephram said distantly.

"What about Rory?"

"Haven't heard from her since I left." Ephram sighed. "I should give her a call."

"No need of that."

* * *

"Look who is here."

Logan Huntzberger looked up to meet his friend's gaze. Colin, Finn, Stephanie and Juliet were lined up in front of him. He showed them his trade smirk and leaned back in his chair.

"Missed me?"

"As much as Finn's re act of 'Passion of The Christ'" Stephanie said sarcastically.

"Auch that hurt, Steph."

"I'm glad. Want to know who is on Gossip Girl?"

"Not really."

"Our favorite Chiltonites."

"You mean Hayden, Archibald and Dugrey?" Juliet nodded. "Now I'm interested."

"Apparently Hayden broke up with his girlfriend and he is going playboy now along with Dugrey, but Archibald is still very strong with the Waldorf girl, too bad. He is indeed a cutie" Colin glared at Stephanie's words.

"Interesting is the other Hayden back in town?"

"Yes apparently Queen Bee got dumped from what I heard." Juliet giggled. Logan raised an eyebrow and seemed to be thinking something malevolent by the smirk plastered on his face. He soon stood up and left his drink behind.

"I think we should pay them a little visit."

* * *

"Your majesty." Tristan half joked at the sight of Rory Hayden. They all knew the youngest Hayden hated scandals and publicity, and they were sure she had seen what Gossip Girl had posted.

So they were basically screwed.

"We need to talk, especially you Ephram."

"Start."

"You are shameless."

"I have a clean conscience." He gave her a smirk. "You know I'm not five years old, Ror, I do as I please and I'm not going to follow your orders. Get use to it."

"You are just a kid Ephram, you try to play it cool even if you are hurting inside." This hit Ephram hard but he didn't show it.

"I'm over everything that happened last year. I'm done with Allison and I'm done with you trying to order me around. I'm the oldest."

"You are such a big baby."

"Come on Ephram chill." Nate said, stepping between the twins. "A lot happened through the summer; let's give it a clean slate."

"Fine, but don't think this means I don't have my eyes on you."

"Rory!" Tristan said hugging her. "I missed you, little Hayden."

"I missed you too, Tris." She kissed his cheek and smiled sweetly. The cold Queen of Chilton, would only give this kind of smiles to people that really mattered to her. It was known Rory Hayden didn't fall easily, some even said she was cruel and frivolous. But they didn't know the real Rory.

"Hi Ror." Serena said hugging her friend tightly. "I missed you little dork."

"Me too, big dork." She gave Nate a hug and a kiss on the cheek. And smiled when it was her turn to greet Blair. "Did you miss me, B?"

"Of course I did!" Blair and Rory had been best friends forever and had gone through to everything together. They had a close bond and were almost sisters, when it came to boys, crazy parents, gossip, they were together in everything.

"How was France?"

"I have so much to tell you." Blair declared rolling her eyes making her smile.

"Girl talk. Please gentleman, follow me to the bar." Tristan requested.

"Don't you dare get wasted." Rory warned.

"We won't mom, take it easy." Serena joked, with a smile. They stepped into the big room that was hosting the brunch and immediately heads turned their way. Ephram smiled smugly as he wrapped and arm around Serena's waist, Blair and Nate held hands and Rory and Tristan stepped in solo.

"Ephram, Rory!"

"Great." Ephram rolled his eyes. "Mrs. Geller, so nice to see you. You look marvelous." Putting on a socialite attitude they all greeted Mrs. Geller.

"Oh Serena, darling, your mother is somewhere around. Why don't you look for her?" Mrs. Geller said. It was known that since the Hayden-Gilmore heir was single all socialite mothers where trying to set him up with their daughters.

"Wise idea, come Tris." Serena left Ephram's side and went on the direction of the bar pretending to look for her mother, closely followed by Tristan.

"I heard you toured Europe this summer, Ephram, how was it?" Mrs. Geller asked.

"As every other summer." She gave a fake laugh and Ephram forced his smile. He was getting tired of Mrs. Geller when someone caught his eye. He openly glared. "Huntzberger."

Logan Huntzberger had his typical smirk on and was accompanied by his two best friend, Colin McRae and Finn Rothschild.

"Hayden." At the sight of the blonde Mrs. Geller quickly excused herself avoiding confrontation.

"Fancy seeing you here." Ephram gave him a knowing smiled.

"I could say the same, Archibald. Rory and Blair you look beautiful as always." He greeted the other three.

"Go get some bimbo to compliment and I don't want to see you any near my sister." Ephram growled.

"Calm down, mate. He is only being nice." Finn laughed.

"What do you want, Huntzberger?" Nate asked,

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry your little girlfriend broke up with you Hayden. Finn and I want to pay her a visit, where is she?" Ephram glared at him and hissed:

"She is dead, may be you and your friends would like to join her also."

"Interesting, but no thanks."

"Go away Logan." Rory stepped between them, usually she would be indifferent because she had nothing against Huntzberger. But this argument was getting out of hand and Ephram would be the most affected after it. "Please."

"Fine, I was a little bored anyways. See you around, Rory." Intentionally he kissed her cheek out of the joy of seeing Ephram tremble with rage. With one last smirk he left them standing there with mixed emotions. They stood quiet until Ephram broke the silence.

"I need a drink."

_Seems like E is losing his cool, apparently someone is not ready to face the music just yet._**Hope you liked it, thank you so much for reading, reviews please :D let me know what you think (:**


	2. Blackmailing?

**Hey, hope you like this chapter, thanks for reviewing means tons :D thanks for reading! **

* * *

_Gossip girl here._

_Someone once said revenge is a plate that's served cold, but the one E is preparing is very hot._

"Ephram, you should learn to control yourself." Rory stated.

"You should learn no to sympathize with enemy."

"I'm not sympathizing with anyone, but you just give in every time Huntzberger starts picking on you." Rory glared.

"Just get out of my way." Ephram stormed off. And his twin rolled her eyes exasperated.

"You blew it, when you said please." Nate said. He gave Blair a kiss on the cheek and left to find Ephram.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it." Her friend said. "Now let's talk about that so not chaste kiss 'Logan' just gave you."

"Nothing, he was trying to piss off Ephram and he succeeded." She felt tickles in her cheek but ignored it.

"Come on, you always liked him when we were kids, but with Ephram in the way."

"You said it when we were kids. It was a childish crush. I have been over it for ages."

"Really?"

"Really. Now begin with your summer in France."

"Ah where to start?"

* * *

Serena smiled at the bartender when he handed her a cocktail and Tristan couldn't help rolling his eyes. He took a sip from his own drink and started the conversation:

"Did CeCe get a hold on you?"

"Thank god no. You talked to her?"

"Yes, she told me what a shame I was and how I was a huge disappointment and all I could think about was, why don't you call Serena? I bet she needs some scolding too."

"Always so caring."

"Can't help it."

"Well, how is Ephram? I mean you spend the whole summer with him he had to tell you something."

"You know Ephram he bottles up all his feelings and then out of the blue he explodes. He is pretty close to exploding."

"I feel sorry for him I mean Allison passing away hit us all hard, but she had been his girlfriend for ages. And he is too strong headed to open up."

"We should let him be, if he needs help we'll be there. " Serena shrugged her shoulders not completely sure but nodded anyways. She was about to take another sip from her cocktail when a voice stopped her:

"Serena darling I didn't know you were back." Tristan looked worried at his blonde cousin as her knuckles turned white around the glass she was holding, luckily she let go of it and turned to the person who had just spoken.

"Hello mother."

Lily Van Der Woodsen stood tall and impassive in front of the two. Her simple yet classy white dress fitted her delicate frame perfectly, but the look in her eyes revealed she had something under her sleeve. She approached Serena and kissed her cheek then Tristan's.

"How was your summer, Kids?"

"Ok." Tristan answered. "Yours, Aunt Lily?"

"A little boring."

"You call boring the fact that your son tried to commit suicide?" Serena glared at her mother. Tristan felt the tension between mother and daughter; he knew Serena would eventually throw in Lily's face what Eric had done last year.

"Not now Serena."

"Then when? When you come back from you vacations in the Hamptons or is it French Riviera now?"

"No one needs to know about our problems, Serena. We'll discuss this back home. He is already settle in and doing a lot better."

"Not thanks to you."

"I'm glad he is ok." Tristan quickly stepped in. "We should go and look for the others, Serena. Come on."

* * *

Ephram stepped outside to one of the gazebos of the club and threw himself in a chair. He sighed and rubbed his temples. He knew he shouldn't have snapped like that, he was proving he was over the Allison deal not that he was still hurting inside.

"God, you are such an idiot Hayden." He kicked the table in front of him and heard someone clear their throat.

"Excuse me, are you ok?" He looked up and locked his eyes with a pair of beautiful hazel ones. He took her all in, soft blondish brunette hair, from what he could see an athletic but feminine complexion, and her soft features were conformed in a deep frown while her reddish lips pouted.

She looked so much alike his dead girlfriend.

"You got to be kidding me."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a fortune teller to know you had such a bad mood." The girl had an attitude to talk to him like that. "And if you mind you are sitting in my table, please leave." He smirked and looked at her getting comfortable in the chair, he took a close look and assured himself she was nothing like Allison, they had the same hair color that was it.

"And who is going to make me?"

"Security." She almost scolded him. Taking a better look at her, he realized he had never seen her before. May be she went to Andover, but people there knew they had to respect him. So he was guessing she was new to Hartford.

Lucky him, fresh meat.

"I'm Ephram Hayden." The last name didn't seem to do anything to her and crossed her arms proving she was not going to shake his extended hand. "A name would be nice."

"Aimee Hughes- Montgomery."

"A pleasure, you attend Andover?"

"No, Chilton."

"Chilton? You must be new. I would have seen such a pretty face before."

"Charming, now please go away."

"I wouldn't talk to me like that if I were you."

"Why? You are some sort of god and I should adore you?"

"If you like."

* * *

"If Roman is expecting me to call him dad, he can take a seat because it's not going to happen." Blair said. Since her parents had divorced last year, Blair was always plotting something against Roman. She resented him and Rory understood why.

The guy broke her family apart, if someone did that to her own parents she would hang them by their toes in her backyard.

"I know, you should just try to deal with him."

"I'll do that when Serena stops drinking and hooking up with random guys." Rory laughed, like that was going to happen. "Whatever, I need freshman to mess with."

"Blair, please you don't need followers to increase your ego."

"I don't but it's always fun to mess with their minds."

"I can't find Ephram." Nate appeared and took a seat next to Blair. "I have looked all over and nothing."

"Let him be, he'll come around." Rory said. "You know him, he is impossible to read."

* * *

"Hayden's girlfriend died." Colin said not believing it.

"May be he was lying mate. I mean he hates us." Finn said taking a sip from his drink.

"I don't think so." Logan replied. "If he had, Rory wouldn't have intervened."

"Rory? I thought she was Hayden also." Finn said playfully. "Does Huntz have a soft spot for the enemy's sister?"

"It's the same thing of you calling Dugrey's cousin by her name. Besides I don't mind Rory and the other two."

"You should, she is still Hayden's sister and she would take his side without thinking it twice." Stephanie warned.

"But I'm still wondering what happened to Hayden's girlfriend, was she sick or what?" Juliet brought them back to the original subject.

"We need information on that. Stephanie?"

"Already on it."

* * *

"Go away."

Amy Hughes wasn't one to get angry quickly, but this guy was taking the best of her. She had met him five minutes ago and already considered him arrogant and stuck up. He thought he ruled the world or something. She wanted to smack him in the head to prove him wrong.

"Now, that's not a very nice way to treat someone." He smirked. She glared at him intensively trying to avoid thinking he was handsome.

Scratch that he was totally hot.

She felt herself blush as she stared at him. His soft dark chocolate hair would fall in his piercing blue eyes. She could see he was very athletic why the way his white v-neck shirt hugged his torso. His features were almost angelic. Amy felt like she was thirteen years old again. Guys in California weren't like him. Of course they were confident and cocky, but there was something in his persona that was magnetic, his figure demanded respect and he seemed to be the go getter type of guy.

"It's not nice either to just come out of the blue and threw yourself in a chair that was already occupied."

"Occupied?"

"Aimee, darling making friends already?" A voice interrupted Ephram in mid sentence.

"I'm not sure dad." Dad? Oh great five minutes and he had yet another parent trying to get him to elope with their daughter.

"Hello Sir." He stood up and smiled at the semi bold man in front of him they shook hands as he proceeds to introduce himself. "Ephram Hayden-Gilmore, nice to meet you."

"Dr. Caleb Hughes, nice to meet you also. Friend of my daughter?"

"I hope so; I attend Chilton like Aimee."

"Oh that's great! Aimee was so worried she wouldn't get to befriend anyone."

"Well." He smirked at her, and Amy glared at him. She mouthed him to 'go away'.

"I'll leave the two of you alone to chat, I have a meeting in twenty minutes and I must go. It was nice to meet you son and bye darling." He kissed Aimee's cheeks.

"Dad, you said…"

"I know but this came up and it's really important. I'll send the driver to take you home. Ok?"

"Ok." Dr. Hughes went away and Amy sighed focusing in the glass in front of her.

"I know what it's like to be dumped by your own parents; mine do it all the time." Ephram said, he was lying he was the one who usually dumped his parents but she looked so sad and all he wanted was to make her feel happy again, or angry. What was wrong with him? He wasn't ready to just give it all again to one girl.

But he really liked this girl.

"Whatever. I can't say it was nice to meet you, so good bye."

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Come on you came to make friends; I'll introduce you to some of my own." She raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously. "I promise they don't bite. Blair may be, but you'll get use to her."

* * *

"Hey, where's Ephram?" Serena asked as she and Tristan reunited with the others.

"No idea."

"He is worrying me guys. And usually, I'm not one to worry about anything." Serena said.

"Shut up he is coming." Nate said. "And I don't think he so depressed."

"Why?" Heads turned to see Ephram walk back in the room not alone but in the company of a very good looking brunette, soon many socialite mothers frowned as much as their Botox filled foreheads would let them and most of the teenage female population in the room pouted.

Whispers were heard and soon the gossip started.

"Who is she?"

"She is prettier than his last girlfriend."

"Ugh he is such a ladies man, four months and he has a new one already."

"I'll give her two weeks; he lasted so long with the Allison girl because she would let him cheat on her."

Blair wrinkled her nose at the new girl next to Ephram and then glared at Nate. She hated when her boyfriend would pay more attention to other girls instead of her. So being jealous as she was, Blair cleared her throat: "What is so interesting Nathaniel?"

Nate sighed he knew he had messed up big time if Blair called him Nathaniel. "Nothing she is not even that pretty."

"Are you blind? She is gorgeous!" Tristan said looking at his new prey of the day. Nate glared at him and turned to back to Blair.

"You know I love you Blair."

"You better."

"Hey guys!" Their attention was soon draw back to Ephram. And they all took a close look of the girl next to Ephram as she was some sort of newly discovered specimen. "This Aimee Hughes, she is new to Chilton."

"Hi." She simply said giving them a smile. The perfect honey blonde hair adorned with a headband fall gracefully down her back, hazel eyes that could compete with Blair's, a beautiful slightly tanned skin like Serena's, a very athletic complexion with very long legs that was accentuated by the designer clothing. She belonged to their group and that's why the girls quickly reacted to her presence.

Blair interlaced her fingers with Nate's like saying 'back off he is mine', Serena looked her up and down like daring her to try something and Rory just stared, a simple blank stare that was making Amy sweat cold.

Silence fell over them, and Amy felt nervous by the stare she was getting from a pair of piercing blue eyes, very similar to Ephram's.

"Rory Hayden-Gilmore." She spoke and as in cue the other brunette girl who was warning her not to dare look at the guy next to her introduced herself:

"I'm Blair Waldorf, and this is my boyfriend Nate Archibald."

"Serena Van Der Woodsen."

"Tristan Dugrey at your service." The blond was the only one who gave Amy such a friendly introduction and yet so flirtatious.

"Back off, Tris." Ephram said playfully but a serious trace was left with the comment.

"Got it, where are you from Aimee? That's such a pretty name Aimee." Tristan continued flirting and Ephram just rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"I'm from California actually, please call me Amy."

"Great we got ourselves a Malibu barbie." Blair murmured to Rory.

"Relax, Waldorf. So California, where did you use to live exactly?" Rory took the lead in the conversation trying to intimidate 'Amy'.

"Los Angeles."

"Why move to Hartford?"

"My grandfather used to have Cancer and his specialist works here, instead of going back and forth since his appointments are so frequent, we just moved."

"You are such a kind soul." Tristan grabbed her hand.

"Thank you?"

"Do you play any sports?" Rory continued her questioning.

"Tennis."

"Your college choice?"

"Harvard."

"Majoring in?"

"Law."

"Jennifer or Angelina?'

"Jennifer, any day."

"She is good material. Hi I'm Rory, Ephram's twin." She smiled she was impressed Amy was able to keep up. Rory was starting to like her.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Ignore Blair; she is always like this when it comes to her territory she is like a dog." Serena joked earning a glare from her friend.

"Ephram mentioned it."

"Ephram Strobe Hayden-Gilmore!" The brunette shouted insulted. Ephram only laughed.

"Calm down, B. I only told her what she should expect."

"I hate you."

_Seems like Chilton's elite has a new member? Are you jealous ladies? _

* * *

Rory had left to get a drink; she had started to like Amy and was thinking about pursuing a friendship with her. She was deciding between a cocktail or a glass of water, when two arms snaked around her waist and pushed her to a corner, a hot breath hitting her neck and the coldness from the wall in her back. The familiar cologne filled her lungs and she quickly looked around for any curious looker.

"Hello Rory." A pair of lips covered hers and distracted her from getting away, she let him kiss her and she kissed back anxious to be touched, Rory was slowly slipping away from reality when she remembered a certain group of five people still waiting for her. So she pushed away.

"Let go."

"You didn't say that last spring."

"I'm not up for your games, especially now that my brother is in the room."

"Right your brother, how would The Ephram Hayden feel about his baby sister losing her virginity to me?" The voice mocked.

"He is not going to find that out not now not ever. It was one time thing, it won't happen again."

"There's one mistake, it wasn't just once, there were several times followed by the summer, you do recall our escapade in the Hamptons?"

"Ephram doesn't need to know, unless you don't want to die."

"I have nothing to lose, a couple of bruises, broken bones. You would lose any respect your brother and your friends feel towards you. You lose your virginity to me while dating, what was his name? John? Harsh one. Rory Hayden cheated, the pure girl who never does wrong."

"Are you black mailing me?"

"No, I'm just remembering you. You own me one and I may come and get it back." Another passionate but quick kiss was planted on her lips. Her hands cupped his face in a failed tried to kiss him again. "May be next time Rory, when your brother isn't here and we are completely _alone._"

One last peck and Rory was left alone feeling dizzy and worried for what was to come.

_Is Queen R looking nervous? Who is her mystery making out partner?_

**Hope you like it, please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading (:**


	3. From saint to sinner

**Hey(: **

**Not my best job so far, but I hope you like it, thank you so much for reading and the lovely reviews, means a lot to me.**

**Kisses for all of you.**

* * *

_Sorry ladies but E is off the market once again, he has a thing for blondes I think. Long legged, Cali girls. I heard her name also starts with an A, coincidence? Or may be E wants to replace his other A._

"So Amy we are going to hang out at Ephram's place, want to tag along?" Serena asked sipping the remaining contents of her glass.

"Hum, I don't know." Amy bitted her lip. She had come to like Ephram's friends, even Blair had come to get civilized and made a promise not to sabotage her, she didn't really get that part but had a feeling it was better to leave it alone. But she had just met them and her father would not like her hanging out at a guy's house, especially one she had just met.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I promise I'll behave." Tristan said meaning all his flirting.

"Really I don't know Hartford that well."

"But we do." Serena said. "And we'll drive you back home if needed! Come on, you are never completely welcomed to Hartford if you have never taking a fully clothed swim in Ephram Hayden's pool."

"Please let's not repeat the 2001 incident." Ephram said. "Cops were involved in that one."

"You know it was fun Hayden!" Tristan pointed. "And no one got hurt, your neighbors overreact everything!"

"Seriously? How did you think Mrs. Phillips felt when she found you and some girl in her bed fooling around? Is that overreacting?" Ephram raised an eyebrow.

"Party bumper."

"If you want to go anywhere let's go now." Ephram laughed. "Besides I bet all Chilton's student population is already wondering about you, give them something to talk about."

He offered his arm to Amy and she took it after thinking it for a brief moment.

She didn't have anything to lose.

* * *

"Logan, where were you?" Finn shouted. "We were looking for you mate."

"I was around." He smirked.

"Come on we are heading to Finn's for a fun time." Stephanie smiled, knowing her they will have a party formed in less than five minutes, including booze and entertainment. Logan was ready to follow his friends when his pocket vibrated signaling a new message.

"What?" Colin asked, as his blond friend contemplated his phone for several minutes.

"Nothing, you go ahead I'll go later."

"Why? You have a mystery date, Mr. Huntzberger." Finn winked at him.

"Something like that. See you around." He quickly headed off to his car, and as they watched him leave, Colin asked the question that was in everyone's mind:

"Is it me or Logan hasn't notice he has lipstick all over his face?"

_Is L up for a mystery meeting?_

* * *

"Wait, where's Rory?" Blair asked, stopping the whole group. Looking at each other they notice they were missing a Hayden. "Don't stand there looking like idiots, call her!"

"Wait I have a text message from her." Ephram said. "'Had some things to do, I'll be back home by 7 may be.' It's almost twelve, what on earth is she going to do until seven?"

"May be is a who." Serena joked earning a glare from Ephram.

"My sister is not like that."

"Come on! Rory is not such a prude. You are picturing her as Virgin Mary or something."

"No, but I don't like to think of my baby sister doing that sort of things." Ephram ended their discussion, and Amy thought he certainly was the kind of person who was never questioned just obeyed. "Let's go. And Amy comes with me Tristan, I'm just being precautious she doesn't get scarred for life."

Tristan pouted but nodded, leaving dramatically to hope in the back of Nate's car, while Amy was left alone to go in the co pilot seat of Ephram's Range Rover.

"How old are you again?"

"Old enough to have a license." He laughed. "Come on, I saved you from having to go with Mr. I failed my driver's exam five times. It'll be ok. Besides I haven't run over anyone yet."

"Yet!"

* * *

Rory bitted her lip as she waited. She was regretting all the events from the end of the term and summer, she knew how wrong it was, but she couldn't stop herself. Closing her eyes she remembered how and why it happened.

She had just fought with Jess for what it seemed the hundredth time, their relationship was going downhill and she felt there was no way to fix it. Trying to get away, she went to the club the only place Jess could never get into.

Then he walked in with one of his smug comments while she hit balls in the tennis court.

Logan Huntzberger.

Back in elementary school, she and Logan were pretty close. They did almost everything together, until the summer before freshman year when Ephram had declared war against Logan, over some stupid argument.

She became the cold hearted Queen Bee of Chilton and he had taken place as the Playboy king of Andover.

Interaction was forbidden, she was Ephram's twin sister and immediately her loyalty had to go to him.

Even if she was in love with Logan at the time.

She had got used to ignore him and not acknowledge his presence, seeing him with a different girl all the time. Rory even believed she had gotten over him, how wrong she was.

"_I thought you Hayden's were good at everything."_

_Rory looked up and rolled her eyes, missing another ball. She groaned and heard the blond laugh. "Shut up and go away Logan. I bet your next appointment is waiting for you."_

"_She can wait." Rory's heart felt oppressed but she ignored it. "What's wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing is wrong with me." _

"_Don't lie to me, I know something is wrong. I knew you pretty well, don't you remember?"_

"_Yes, past time. When my brother didn't hate your guts." Logan made a face and she smiled. _

"_Does it have to do with that boyfriend of yours, what is it? Jose?"_

"_Jess, and it's none of your business."Her smile faded and she hit the ball harder than intended._

"_I know but I find it so funny that you, Rory Hayden-Gilmore are available to date someone who doesn't have a trust fund or a decent last name."_

"_I'm not so frivolous, Huntzberger. And who are you to judge me? " _

"_I'm not, but don't fool yourself Rory, the guy is an idiot who doesn't deserve you, I have seen how he treats you, and he is not the perfect gentleman. Even Finn is nicer than him."_

"_Finn is a drunk."_

"_Beside the point." She sighed and let go of her racket. Turning to Logan and raised an eyebrow._

"_What do you expect me to do?"_

"_Break it up."_

"_So because you believe my boyfriend is an ass I should just dump him?"_

"_I wouldn't say it like that but yes."_

"_Get over yourself, Huntzberger." She intended to walk past him. But Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, looking up at him, she saw something in his eyes, Rory didn't figure out what but she didn't had the time to formulate a question cause Logan had crashed his lips against her, kissing her gently. _

_And she kissed back, his arms wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck. Rory was brought back to reality when she recalled Jess in her mind. So she soon pulled away, stalking off not looking back_

That was the start of the whole mess Rory had gotten herself into. She had managed to ignore Jess for at least a week and also avoid Logan. But a party at Emily and Richard's, Rory's grandparents, soon got the two in the same room. Jess had made a scene in the porch of the Gilmore residence and Rory had slapped him. To escape from the gossip that was formed, she hid in the Pool house.

With a drink in her hand she sat and changed the channel over and over again.

"_You could pick one, you know?"_

_Rory didn't do anything if she didn't acknowledge him, maybe he would go away. But knowing Logan he wouldn't. He took a seat next to her in the couch and took the drink from her and left it empty._

"_Hey!"_

"_She talks now." She rolled her eyes and Logan smirked. "Now, where do we start? I told you so or Logan you were right."_

"_None now go back inside and leave me alone. Why can't you just let me be?"_

"_Why can't you just admit that kiss meant something to you?" Her lips formed a thin line and she gulped. She couldn't bring herself to admit it, to tell him he was right. "You are that cold now, Rory? You have to pretend you don't feel anymore?"_

"_You know nothing about me."_

"_I used to, but then I got my friend replaced by some ice hearted untouchable Queen." _

"_Stop, I'm not cold. You have no idea why I'm like this." She stood up and tried to leave but Logan pulled her to him, their bodies collided, and Rory breathed Logan's scent. There was too much to say but the atmosphere became dense, and all Rory could think about was how good Logan's touch felt against her skin._

_His lips soon came to hers in a hungry, passionate kiss. Logan pulled her as closer as he could and they soon found themselves in the bedroom, losing clothing slowly and succumbing quickly to passion._

Rory blinked to clear her mind; she had lost her virginity that night. For almost two months she saw Logan behind everyone's back, her boyfriend, she was a complete hypocrite. But she would never admit that.

She would end anything that was going on between them today

_Seems like Queen R is facing some regrets, apparently she went from saint to sinner in just one summer._

* * *

"What do you think about my driving skills now?" Ephram smiled looking at Amy from behind his aviators.

"At least you didn't kill us." Amy joked and he let out a chuckle. He pulled in the driveway of the Hayden-Gilmore state. The place was huge and stood tall surrounded by beautiful gardens. "It's very pretty."

"My mom will be pleased."

"Am I going to meet her?"

"Hopefully no. It's better for your psychological health if you never do."

"You are so mean. She can't be that bad." Ephram starred at her, his sunglasses hiding his intense gaze and he couldn't help but notice how delicious her floral perfume smelled, her beautiful hazel eyes. He blinked quickly.

He couldn't think about her in that way, he shouldn't. He knew he was still hurting after everything that had happened with Allison, and even if he felt right with Amy, he couldn't betray Allison.

He wouldn't.

"Cause you haven't met her yet." He stopped the car and soon frowned at the sight of another car in the driveway. It wasn't Rory's, so there were only two options left.

"What? That car is in your spot?" Amy intended to mock at the sight of a Mercedes in front of them. Ephram shook his head no.

She liked him, even if they had just met and she was willing to jump in if he made a move.

"No, my parents are home."

"Is that bad?"

"Depends?"

"On what?"

"First fruit of my loins!"

"On that." Ephram sunk in his seat and murmured something like kill me now, his door was flung open and two arms wrapped around the dark haired boy's neck. His face was soon covered with kisses.

"Mom!"

"Oh Ephram I missed you so much! Don't ever go back, darling. Those European beauties can't be compared to the love devoted to you from the woman who lasted 36 hours to bring you into this world. I'm your biggest fan"

Amy watched amused and with her mouth slightly open at the one who called herself Ephram's mom. She was beautiful in her thirties may be with the same shocking blue eyes as her children, she had a petite form and a cute smile. And from what she had heard Ephram's mom was pretty funny.

"Come on, Lor don't embarrass the kid, don't you see he has a lady there." A male voice interrupted.

"Lady? Who is she, Ephram? She is pretty. Way to go" She winked at her son and Ephram sighed.

"Amy, this are, unfortunately, my parents Lorelai and Christopher Hayden-Gilmore. People who I still don't get how I'm related to, this is Aimee Hughes."

"God, you can be such a pessimist Ephram. Let me tell you me and your father are still and always will be cool."

"I wish I was adopted."

* * *

**So that was it, hope you liked it, thanks for reading, please reviews :DD **


	4. Spotted

**Hey! It's me again sorry for taking so long, I've been busy with finals: s But I'm here once again :D I hope you like this chapter and if you do or don't express your feelings in a lovely review! All comments are accepted (:**

* * *

"Lorelai!"

"Tristan! Darling come and give your second mother a hug." Soon the blonde had his arms around the brunette woman, spinning her around the driveway.

"Ok, ok kid; remember she is still married to me." Christopher called laughing slightly. But then Tristan picked Lorelai bridal style and ran inside. "Hey! Tristan! I'm not kidding, come back here. Ephram get you some normal friends."

"I'll try." Christopher ran inside quickly and they lost any sight of him. "And those were my parents. God I'm embarrassed." Amy laughed and he couldn't help but smile.

"Hayden, hurry up! I want to swim." Serena called. "Oh sorry you are seducing her." The blonde winked at them.

"Serena, I'm not…"

"Don't worry I'm not jealous you are always welcome _lover._" She blew him a kiss and ran inside.

"Lover?" Amy raised an eyebrow cockily.

"She is Tristan's cousin, what can you expect?" He said getting out of the car and going to Amy's side quickly to help her out. "Jealous much?" He teased. Amy smiled and stood on her tiptoes to get close to his ear. Her breath tickled his neck and Ephram felt he was losing it.

"Not a bit."

Amy smiled and kissed his cheek. Without looking him twice she headed inside and Ephram knew it was going to be hard trying to resist her.

* * *

Rory bitted her lip and looked around the small coffee shop anxious. The sound of her stilettos hitting the floor continuously was annoying the couple next to her, but she couldn't care less. Her nerves were getting her and she was close to hyperventilate.

"You need to calm down, Rory." She told herself while she took another sip of her coffee. He was only 10 minutes late, that didn't mean he was not going to show up. At least she hoped so.

"Hello Rory."

Suddenly all her worries intensified and she consider running away, but it was too late. Logan had sit in front of her, his usual smirk set in place and she knew she couldn't back down. So she raised her nose in the air and continued the conversation:

"Logan."

"You are very formal. Should I be worried?" He mocked.

"It's over."

"Your coffee it's over? You need to be a little more specific, Ror."

"You and me, whatever we have going on it's over for good." Logan laughed and stared at her. "What's so funny? Do I have something in my face?"

"Rory, what you are saying it's ridiculous. How many times have you said that? Several I recall and you were never available to keep you promise. Face it; you are only doing this cause you are afraid of what might happen if we get caught."

"Nothing will happen because we are done for good."

"Sure?"

"Yes, I don't want anything to do with you. We are over." She was about to stood up when Logan grabbed her hand.

"If you are so done with me, what made you kiss me back?" Rory tried to let go of his grip so she could get of there as soon as possible. But he was too strong. "Rory, you are acting like a fool trying to fight this just go with it."

He finally let go and the brunette glared. "I'm not one of your appointments Logan."

"What are you trying to say?" He raised an eyebrow but he knew too well what she meant.

"I'm not just a pass time. I'm a girlfriend kind of girl. Our 'thing' was good while it lasted but I'm done and over it. I need commitment not just meaningless sex."

"You should enjoy the moment, implying feelings and exclusiveness to our relationship will only help to kill it." Logan felt a pinch on his chest, he wasn't going to admit it but to him it wasn't meaningless. It was the complete opposite.

"How can you kill something that never existed?" Logan rolled his eyes and called a waiter, Rory was gathering her things to leave but the voice she heard made her drop her purse to her lap and look up immediately.

"What would like to order?"

* * *

Amy couldn't believe what she just did, she had kissed his cheek! She had only known him for about an hour or so and she was kissing his cheek. What was happening? Ephram didn't show any signals of liking her and she was throwing herself at him. How desperate is that? Way to go Amy.

She was welcome into the Hayden-Gilmore immaculate foyer and felt overwhelmed. Of course she had been into this type of houses and was very used to them, but none felt as warm and familiar like this one.

"Are you planning on staying here or what?"

She almost jumped when Ephram whispered that on her ear. "No, I just don't know which way to go."

"Then follow me please." He laughed and led the way to a family room full of pictures from Rory and Ephram in diapers, first day of school, birthdays, graduations, weddings. She could sense they were one of those families who would play board games on Tuesdays, and share stories of their day during dinner.

"That's one funny picture." Amy laughed at a naked baby Ephram.

"I told mom to burn that picture." He blushed in embarrassment as he pushed portray down. Amy giggled and he turned to a big double oak door. "Now welcome to games room."

"What were you doing out there, Ephram? Remember I don't want to be a grandmother yet!" Lorelai called from the couch.

"Please ignore that."

"Done."

The games room was composed by a pool table, a plasma TV, a foosball table, videogames, darts, bean bags, sofas, etc. From what she could see they hung out here a lot since everyone was spared around the room comfortably, shoes off.

Except for Blair.

"So tell us Amy, where did you meet our wonderful son Ephram and his very good looking gang?" Lorelai started conversation.

"Mother, behave." Ephram called. Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him. "Dad tell your wife to act her age."

"I have been trying for a very long time Ephram." Christopher sighed.

"We just met today, at brunch." Amy answered sitting next to Serena in one of the couches.

"Yes that awful and cursed gathering hosted by the Witch of Geller." Lorelai overreacted.

"Amy will be starting Chilton this year." Tristan said.

"Welcome to the family!" Lorelai said cheerfully. "I'm your new mama and Chris here will be your new papa, and this are your brothers and sisters, as for Blair and Nate, we allow incestuous relationships between our kids. And if you like one Tristan here is very good looking and single."

"Thanks, I'll keep it in mind." Amy laughed.

Ephram wanted to glare at his mother for suggesting Amy to date Tristan, which was wrong; they had just met for the love of God! He couldn't be and wasn't jealous.

"Talking about our children, where is Rory?" Christopher asked.

"She is out, doing something, didn't tell me what." Ephram answered.

"She is being weird lately, doing things on her own. May be she is getting us a present Chris. That's what I call a nice daughter unlike some other in the room, named Ephram whom I won't look at." Lorelai said her gaze directly on her oldest child.

"Don't you have another child to bother? Why can't you be a normal parent and ignore me mom?"

"Because I'm trying to give a normal growing up experience, away from the demands of being heir to the Hayden-Gilmore family and carrying on with the family name. Of course don't disappoint your father and me by getting bold. No one in this family is allowed to!"

Ephram simply rolled his eyes and murmured something under breath, when his father pointed at his head.

"Done, rock band is set! I'm the first one!" Tristan shouted grabbing a microphone.

"Well I hope you are ready to hear Tristan's vocals on rock band." Serena warned. "Who brought the ear plugs?"

* * *

_Spotted: Queen R is having coffee with a not so unknown blonde, yes I'm talking about Logan Huntzberger, but what is the Queen of Chilton doing with Andover's resident playboy? One thing I'm sure E is not going to like it._

Rory swallowed hard when she confirmed her assumptions. It wasn't just any waiter, it was her ex Jess Mariano, she remembered he was a waiter but not in her favorite Café in Hartford, he lived in some little town close by Hartford not in Hartford, why the hell was he there?

"Is everything ok, Rory?" Logan asked, she looked like she had seen a ghost. Then he looked at the waiter and recognized him immediately.

"Rory, I see you got yourself another trust fund, finally got what you deserved."Jess smiled mockingly.

She openly glared at him, but it was obvious she was caught off guard and didn't know what to say.

"Excuse me; do you get paid to harass the customers?" Logan stepped in, his fingers quickly interlaced with Rory's. "Take my other, and don't you ever lay eyes on _my girlfriend_ again. Got it?"

Rory looked at Logan and couldn't help to wonder what he was doing.

"Jerk." Jess murmured getting his notepad out.

"I'm sorry think I want to speak with your supervisor now." She couldn't help but smile as she saw Jess's eyes open in fear.

"Look, whatever I'll take your other."

"No, we are leaving. Come on Ace." They quickly stood up and Logan threw a couple of fifties. "See if you can get a decent haircut." Logan smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her to him and kissed softly for Jess to see.

They just didn't notice the quick snap of a camera phone from a girl in the background.

* * *

They exited the Café and made their way to Logan's car. Rory didn't want to admit his arm around her felt good, she felt safe by his side like she belonged there. She quickly shook those thoughts away; she could never be with Logan. He was a playboy she was commitment type of girl.

Logan was having the same contradictory feelings. He didn't want Rory to end what they had, because he was feeling something. It was very different from all the other girls, not just attraction. He wanted to be with her every minute of the day; he liked to hear her voice, her touch, the way her hair cupped her angelic face. But he couldn't he was a playboy and could never commit.

"Do you want to go home?" Logan asked.

"I said I would be back by seven."

"Then I have plenty time to explain." Logan said checking his watch. Rory raised an eyebrow confused.

"What?"

"Why it's not over." Logan crashed his lips against her in a passionate lip lock pushing her against the car.

She didn't stop him or fight him back; in fact Rory was enjoying the kiss very much. She was doomed.

Rory Hayden was falling for Logan Huntzberger.

As for Logan, he was trying to push the thought that he was starting to like Rory in the back of his head but it just kept popping out. His subconscious was mocking him. He knew it but didn't want to admit it.

He was falling for Rory Hayden.

* * *

_/5:00 PM/_

"I should be heading home to change." Serena said as she took notice of the time. "I also need to check on Eric."

"I'll go with you." Tristan stood quickly to follow his cousin. "See you at 8, guys?"

"Sure, let's meet up there, ok?" Ephram added shutting the T.V off.

"Ok." Nate said as he and Blair took off, followed by the blonde cousins. Leaving Amy and Ephram alone, since Chris and Lorelai had gone out to run some errands.

"I should drive back home so you can shower and change." Ephram said.

"For what?"

"There's an end of summer-welcome back party thing at Louise Grant's place. Nothing too formal, but it will be fun. All Chilton will be there. Up for it?"

"Let's hurry then."

"Why?"

"Cause I have no idea where I live and I haven't decided on an outfit yet! Come on." Amy pulled Ephram by the arm and he grinned.

This girl was sure fun to be around.

* * *

**So hope you liked it! Thanks for reading & reviews please :D you'll a cookie :pp **


	5. Montage?

**Hey there! It's me, sorry for taking so long, well to make it short, hope you like this, thanks for reading, reviews PLEASEE :DDD**

**

* * *

**

"Here's the address." Amy said, handing her phone to Ephram as he pulled out of the Hayden's driveway. Taking a quick glance, Ephram let out a chuckle and turned left. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"Amy, you live down the street." Ephram said, and laughed out loud when Amy's mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

"How can I know? I mean I moved like two days ago."

"Nothing seems familiar around here? I don't know, a tree, may be a bush."

"Stop." Amy laughed. "I liked your mom, you know."

"Oh no, you are infected too. It's a virus."

"Come on she is great! Anyone would kill for a mom like yours."

"Yeah, I guess." Ephram smiled knowing he was pretty lucky to have such a loving and dysfunctional family. "What about yours? Is Mrs. Hughes anything alike Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden?"

"She is not like her at all. My mom is not around." Amy smiled, but Ephram saw a trace of sadness.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I…"

"It's ok." Amy said. "This is my house, I know because of the moving truck in the driveway. Thanks for the ride."

"I'll pick you up at 7:45, ok?" Amy checked her watch and muttered under her breath. "What?"

"I haven't decided on an outfit yet." Ephram laughed. "Easy for you, you shower threw on a jacket over a shirt and jeans and look awesome. Us, girls don't have that way."

"It's going to be fun to have you around Hughes. See you at 8. "

"You said…"

"I think 15 minutes won't hurt anyone." Ephram leaned in and kissed her cheek. "See you then."

"See you." Amy smiled and left the car. Ephram followed her until she got lost inside the house.

"God Hayden, what's wrong with you? You met her today." Ephram whispered to himself rubbing his temples, suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket. He checked and saw a notification from Gossip Girl. He hated that site, but it was better to know what they said of him instead of just ignoring it. Soon a picture of Rory came to his screen, a picture of Rory with Huntzberger? "What the hell?"

The next picture shocked him even more, his twin sister in the arms of his sworn enemy kissing! He may sound like a sixth grader but no one who dared to call themselves his friend, would never interact with Huntzberger.

And Rory was his twin sister! She was the first one who should loathe the blond playboy. He and Rory would have a sit down.

"This better be a montage Lorelai Leigh Hayden-Gilmore the Third!"

* * *

"Hey Eric!" Tristan called stepping inside the bedroom. "It's your favorite cousin of all times, yes you may scream like the crazy teenage girl you are inside, because it's me the amazing, unbelievably hot, Tristan Dugrey!"

"And the crowd goes wild." Eric joked from his spot on the bed. Serena pushed past Tristan to hug her baby brother. "Serena, remember I have to breathe."

"Sorry, I just…" Serena looked at him for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "I'm really glad to see you. Ask me about my summer."

"Oh no need, I saw it on Gossip girl." Eric laughed when Serena pouted.

"Oh come on! Party bumper! Admit you want to know everything about my summer."

"No, he wants to hear about my adventurous summer. Let me tell you kid, one day when you go out and are harassed by crowds of crazy women, you'll remember me and say. 'This happened because of Tristan. God bless Tristan'"

"Tristan, I'll summarize everything you did this summer in six simple words: be the lazy ass you are." Serena said. Eric laughed at the behavior of his relatives and stepped in, before things got out of hand.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up guys, I'm glad you had fun summers, at least someone got to." Serena's smile dropped and Tristan cleared his throat.

"Look Eric, we didn't mean to leave you after what happened but things got really messed up we weren't thinking clearly." Tristan said.

"I get it, I'm sorry if I didn't mean that. Changing subjects how's Ephram?"

"He is holding up. I think." Serena said, interlacing fingers with Eric. With his free hand, her brother wiped away a single tear.

"I know you miss her, all of you do. It's ok. You don't need to hold this inside." Eric whispered as if he said those words out loud they might break like porcelain dolls.

"It's ok, for now." Serena tried to smile as she wiped the now flowing tears. "Ephram met a girl."

"He meets girls every day." Eric rolled his eyes playfully.

"She is special, she turned me down!" Tristan said looking incredulous.

"Oh god, when can I meet her and extend my congratulations?" Tristan glared at him, but smiled when the boy laughed out loud. He hadn't seen Eric smile since before the incident at the ends of last term, their life had changed because of everything that had occurred three months ago, and it was still too soon for the wound to heal. "What's her name?"

"Her…" As in cue, their phones vibrated at the same time and the older teenagers in the room shared a worried look before checking. Their worried looks soon conformed in a frowns and surprised looks.

"The Queen bee of Chilton has a new boy toy?" Serena read out loud. "What is this?"

"A joke, it better be a joke." Tristan glared at the picture before him. "I'll kill Huntzberger, I will."

"Come on, Tris, think this straight. It's sure a montage or something. I mean its Rory."

"You are right, I'll call Ephram first then we'll kill Huntzberger!"

"Tristan!"

* * *

Rory Hayden groaned at the sound of her phone going off. Her hand quickly reached for it in her night stand but missed as her hand touched something soft. She figured it was a chest, since she could feel a heartbeat and the even respiration. She frowned trying to think who it belong to.

But Rory was too comfortable lying between the sheets to care.

In the other hand, the stupid phone wouldn't stop ringing. Rory forced her eyes opened and faced a ceiling that wasn't her own.

"Where am I?" She groaned trying to keep her eyes open, but she was Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden's daughter and honoring her mother she closed her eyes again and cuddled close to whoever was next to her.

It sure was Tristan or Serena, when she ended up in strange places those two were always involved.

"Ace pick up your phone or I will throw it out the window." A very familiar voice said close to her hear, she quickly jumped and covered herself with the sheets. Damn it, she had ended up at Logan's again. Why couldn't she resist him?

"Hello."

"_Where are you, Lorelai Leigh Hayden-Gilmore? You are so late for Louise's party and not in the glamorous way. I have called you like twenty times!"_

"Sorry Blair, my phone was off. I'm on my way." She said looking around for her clothes.

"Hang up Ace and come back to bed." Logan groaned.

"_Who's that Rory? Is someone with you?"_

"No, that's just the TV. I got to hang up if I want to make it. See you later." She quickly hung up and glared at Logan, who was as usual smirking. "What happens if she had notice it was you in here?"

"Well, technically since this is my room, you are the one who is in here." Logan said, pulling her to him by the waist, so her back was to his chest. "Where are you going?"

"Louise Grant's party, please let go of me." Rory had to bit her lip so her lips stopped trying to pull themselves up.

"I don't think so." Logan started kissing her neck and she couldn't help sighing. "Tell me, how are you going to get there? Last time I checked I was the one to drive us here. You have no car and I doubt you'll call one of your friends to come and pick you up."

Rory couldn't think straight, Logan's lips against her skin were really distracting. "I… I… stop that."

"What?" He laughed and bitted her right shoulder, sending shivers down her spine.

"Logan, stop. I need to go." Rory pushed him off and gathered her clothes. "I'm going to change, go and take a shower."

"Says who?"

"Me, you are driving me home and to Louise's place. Now hurry!"

* * *

Blair Waldorf started at her phone one last time, before directing her gaze back to her laptop's screen. That picture of Rory and Huntzberger kissing, had been hunting her for the past hour. She knew Rory wasn't over Logan, every time they would see him with his tongue down some girl's throat, Blair knew Rory was hurting inside. She knew her better than Ephram did.

Was Rory lying to them? She wasn't like that. Blair would understand, Ephram hated Logan, and Rory was loyal to her family, she would never think of hurting Ephram, no matter how ugly their fights could get or what a jerk he was to her.

But that was Ephram, she was her best friend, and it hurt her Rory hadn't told her about this before, she had gotten a text from Serena asking her if she had seen the montage.

She was not going to tell the others that was really Rory, if she was keeping it a secret, Rory had a reason.

'And it must be a good one, if she wants me to forgive her for not telling me.' Blair thought.

"Miss Blair." Dorothea interrupted her thinking. "Mr. Nate is here, you may want to hurry."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Ace?" Logan asked regretfully as he pulled into the Hayden's driveway.

"Yes, Logan, no one is here. Ephram already left for the party, my parents are doing god knows what and Gigi is over at Grandma's come on, if you don't move now we'll spend more time here than needed."

He sighed heavily and got out of the car. "Why do I feel like this is my death sentence?"

"Shut up and move." Rory pulled him towards the door. Logan felt shivers go up and down his spine, but not because he feared going inside the Hayden-Gilmore household, he had just realized how perfect Rory's hand in his felt. They were soon welcomed into the warmth of the house. "Wait for me in here I'll be back in five minutes."

"Hurry."

"Grew a pair, Huntz." Logan rolled his eyes and turned to take his surroundings in. It wasn't the usual foyer, this one was not covered in expensive paintings or oversized chandeliers. There was a chandelier but his attention focused on the pictures that decorated the entrance.

The first one was of the Hayden-Gilmore's when Rory and Ephram looked about six years old; he almost cracked up at the sight of The Ephram Hayden-Gilmore wearing a shirt that read 'Mommy's little man.' But ignoring the t-shirt, he could see Rory's family was pretty close.

May be she was right; he didn't want her to lose that.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Logan looked up from the picture to find the one who had spoken a cute little blonde girl about 8 or 7 years old was standing in the bottom of the stairs looking at him suspiciously.

"Hum, no. And I think you shouldn't tell anyone you saw me here, eh…"

"Gigi, are you friends with Ephram?" Logan almost snorted at how innocent she was, Ephram Hayden would rather commit suicide than call Logan his friend.

"No."

"What's your name?"

"Logan."

"Are you Rory's boyfriend? Because I have seen you dropping her off all the time but this is the first time you came in. And I saw you two kissing. You are cutter than Jess, so I wouldn't mind if you guys dated."

"You have seen me? Oh god."

"Logan, I'm… Gigi! Shouldn't you be at grandmas?" Rory asked as her eyes widen at the sight of the blonde girl.

"Grandma decided to come over instead. She is in the living room, you want to say hi?"

"No! Look Gigi, I need you to pretend Logan and I were never here, it'll be our own little secret!"

"Georgia! What are you doing? The movie is about to start!" Emily Gilmore's voice called from the other room.

"Go Gigi! Hurry!"

"What am I getting out of this?" The blonde girl crossed her arms in front of her chest raising an eyebrow.

"You'll get my eternal devotion."

"Not good in off."

"What do you want, Georgia?" Rory glared.

"I don't know." Gigi's hand went to her chin, to pretend she was thinking. "I don't want anything. Grandma! Come, Rory is here and she brought company!"

"You little devil!" Rory glared at her.

"Rory is here?"

"Oh god! I'm dead."

"Who the hell is she?" Logan pointed at Gigi.

"She is my diabolical little sister. Hurry maybe we can get out of…"

"Hello Rory!" She was cut off in mid sentence by Emily Gilmore, who was now standing next to Gigi. "You know it's very rude to stop by and run off."

"Hi grandma. I'm sorry I didn't know you were here."

"Well who is your…? Oh Logan!" Emily looked surprised and Rory wanted to die right there.

"Hello Emily."

"I didn't know you knew each other." Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Yes we do, Logan is just driving me to Louise's party. We are friends."

"Oh well have a marvelous time, Gigi and I will watch a movie, right dear?"

"Yes, grandma. I love you." The blonde girl said sweetly hugging Emily's leg.

"Oh, isn't she an angel?"

"Of course." They said through clenched teeth glaring at the blonde.

"Well we won't hold you any longer. Have fun and be safe." Emily smiled leaving for the living room, but not before winking at them.

"We are dead." Rory sighed.

"Do you think I have time to run off?"

"Even if you did Ephram would find you eventually." Logan sighed, and turned to look at Rory. He hold his breath as she looked beautiful in a one sleeved short little black dress, with black stockings underneath and stilettos adorned her feet. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, you look beautiful." He kissed the corner of her lips, and their eyes met for one intense second.

"Thank you, come on we need to get out of here, before my parents appear too."

* * *

Amy felt tension since Ephram had appeared to pick her up, five minutes past 8. He had muttered an apology and didn't say a word afterwards. And Amy was everything but quiet, she hated silence, especially uncomfortable ones.

"What's wrong?" Ephram looked at her for a brief second before his eyes returned back to the road; she had noticed she had brought him back from some kind of daze. "I know when things are wrong. And there's something going on with you."

"It's nothing. Sorry I have been acting like this. It's …nothing forget it."

"You just switched my curious side on, now you have to tell me what's really going on. Shoot." Amy said and Ephram laughed.

"See it's about my sister Rory." Amy nodded. "Well I think she is got something going on with this guy…"

"That's awesome you should be happy for her."

"…who I have hated since I was thirteen years old."

"Not good."

"At all, so I just find out today via Gossip Girl, and I know it may sound stupid but I just feel Rory is betraying me and I don't want to feel like this, because we are really close."

"Well I have no idea who Gossip Girl is, but I think you need to talk to Rory, if it's true you'll have to put up with it because it makes her happy." Amy said.

"Easy for you to say, you don't know Huntzberger."

"As in Mitchum Huntzberger?"

"Why do I always get that?" Ephram said making Amy laugh, and then he noticed how pretty she was, scratch that gorgeous. He shook his head trying to focus, yes she was the most beautiful girl right now, but he had to remain faithful to Allison. "Logan is Mitchum son and my sworn enemy. He is the Darth Vader to my Anakin. I just sounded like my mother, didn't I?"

"A little, yes. Just go with it, have fun, life is short you know."

"Tell me about it." Ephram sighed, and Amy knew she had touched a soft spot.

"And it's not like you are the one who is involved with Logan, I would be worried if you were." Ephram laughed and Amy almost gave herself a pat in the back out of happiness.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Here we are. Welcome to your first Chilton Party, once you enter those double oak doors, you are in for a wild ride; we are not to be blamed for any side effects caused. Oh and a warning, don't drink the punch, Serena and Tristan have probably spiked it by now, its bad stuff."

"I'll keep in mind." Amy smiled and admired the outlook. Music, teenagers dancing, teenagers drinking, teenage drama. "You know I could get used to this."

"You'll regret those words sooner or later. Hey!"

"Amy, may I say you look stunning, darling!" Tristan said appearing out of nowhere, with Serena, Nate and Blair following him.

"Thank you, Tristan you don't look that bad yourself."

"Why…"

"Where's Rory?" Ephram interrupted Tristan's sentence, silencing the group.

"I called her, she is on her way."Blair answered. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go."

Ephram raised an eyebrow at Blair, but had no other choice than to follow the group inside. Blair knew something, sooner or later she would tell him what was going with Rory.

_Seems like our favorite Chiltonites have set foot on our infamous 'Welcome back.' Bash, but who is the mysterious blonde next to our King? Our new A, perhaps? And is it me or is Queen bee missing? She is spending some quality time with a blonde of her own._

_You know you love me._

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**Longest chapter ever :pp, so I hope you liked it, reviews please! Thanks for reading means tons :****


	6. What she wants, she gets

Hey there long time no see right? Well here's a new chapter I hope you like it, thanks for reading and please review,

**any comments are accepted, good, bad, awful. All criticism is accepted. Express your opinions please: D**

* * *

_All our favorite celebrities had gone through some rough scandals; we have Kim and Jen to prove our point. So, how come our resident Queen Bee, Rory Hayden, can't have one? Well what a Queen wants a Queen gets._

"Great, Ephram is here." Rory bitted her lip, how was she going to get out of that one?

"Rory can you stop thinking what are you going to do?" Logan asked annoyed.

"Pardon me? If you haven't noticed you were the one who started all this!"

"Me? You were the one stuck in a crappy relationship! I was there, I tried to comfort you and things happened, don't put all the blame on me, you are to be blamed too. You could have stopped it there, but you decided to let it keep going all summer long!"

Rory stayed silent, proving him he was right. Logan sighed and rested his head on the wheel. He couldn't tell her why he was so upset about ending their 'affair', he had dozens of girls after him, but he couldn't, wouldn't let Rory go. He had done something he had promised never to do. He had developed feelings for her.

Logan Huntzberger had fallen in love.

"Why did we stop being friends?" Rory asked, breaking the silence between them, he sat up straight in his seat.

"Ephram hates me."

"That wouldn't have stopped me being friends with you. I think I used that as an excuse."

"Excuse for what?" Rory shook her head as if saying to leave it. "Excuse for what, Rory?"

"An excuse to avoid my feelings." Logan raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes. "I had a little crush on you."

"Crush? The Rory Hayden had a crush on me. I'm flattered." Logan chuckled while Rory narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was thirteen."

"I can't blame you."

"Get over yourself, Logan." They laughed and a comfortable silence formed between them. Logan looked at her and decided to take a jump even if it meant risking getting hurt.

"Rory." She looked at him and suddenly the car had become too hot, but he needed to know. "Do you still have a crush on me?"

"I'm not thirteen anymore, Logan." She rolled her eyes.

"What I mean is that, do you still have feelings for me?" She blushed deeply and tried to look away, but the hand he placed softly on her cheek stopped her. "I didn't want to admit it, I still find it hard to believe, but Rory I'm feeling things for you, I have never felt before. You are the only thing on my mind at all times, I want to be with you every minute of the day, I need to hear your voice. And I know this may sound completely weird and the symptoms of a stalker's behavior, but the thing is I know what's going on, I like you Rory and I like you a lot. And when you said you wanted to end things I realized that."

"Logan, you can't be serious."

"I am Rory I'm dead serious and I know you said you were a commitment kind of girl, but I'm willing to try. I want to be with you." They shared an intense gaze, before Rory crashed her lips against his.

* * *

"Blair, could you let go of your phone for two seconds?" Nate groaned, as his girlfriend texted the night away. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Nothing, it's fine." She kissed his cheek, smiling brightly at Nate. "And Serena scores herself another one in less than five minutes." Her attention focused on the blonde in a corner of the room, flirting with a dark haired guy.

"Let's go somewhere quiet." Nate said, interlacing their fingers. He raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer, while Blair was looking for an excuse to say no, but she couldn't find one. Usually Rory would be around to pull her away, but no tonight Miss Hayden had decided to blow her off to be with Huntzberger.

'You better give me a good excuse, Hayden. A very good one.'

"Sure." Nate smiled and kissed her forehead. She looked back as they made their way out of the crowded room. Blair Waldorf was known as plotter of Chilton's Elite, she had ruined several lives, relationships, etc. She was to be feared. But that didn't mean she didn't have fears of her own.

Blair was afraid to take the next step.

Nate and she had been dating for about two years now, but they hadn't gone further. They hadn't taken the step of sleeping together. She knew Nate was completely faithful to her, but it didn't help that it had only took Ephram and Allison four months into their relationship to take that step. Or that Tristan was so fond to sleeping around with random girls.

He wanted to take that step, he was ready.

On the other hand she wasn't. They had talked about it several times, even planned for it to happen, but Allison… happened. And sex was the last thing on their minds. But it had been four months already.

Rory had pushed her to tell Nate how she felt, but Blair couldn't bring herself to do it. Nate didn't deserve this; he was so sweet and caring.

They found themselves inside a dark room; Blair guessed it was the study. She heard as Nate closed the door behind him, and shivered when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Alone at last." She muffled a laugh and he started kissing her neck. Blair's body tensed and Nate stopped, turning her around. "Are you ok?"

Blair felt the urge to tell him the truth, but the confusion and disappointment in his eyes wouldn't let her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm great." And she kissed him. She intended it to be a soft kiss, which it was at first, but Nate started kissing her roughly, he lead her against a wall and one of his hands dropped from her hip to her tight starting to raise her dress slowly. That's when she pushed him away.

And ran out of the room, with Nate calling after her.

* * *

Amy had been introduced to dozens of Chilton students in the last fifteen minutes and she had only two reactions: a death glare or a look that said: 'I want to get into your pants.' But she had also noticed Ephram was some sort of God to them, and as long as she was with him they would like her. She knew Ephram would be popular at school, but she never thought he would be the school's king.

"You are ok? You are awfully quiet." Ephram said as another lacrosse teammate left.

"Yeah, it's just the service should keep silent while the king is speaking." Ephram laughed and took a sip of his drink. "You are only missing a crown and a red velvet cape, but you are definitely their king."

"I'm not their king; I'm liked that's it."

"You are adored by them."

"Well do you want to form part of this King's fan club?" Ephram joked.

"No, I'm ok." Amy laughed while she took a look around. She spotted a blonde head locking lips with a tall muscular guy. "Serena is having a very good time."

"Something you should know about Serena." Ephram leaned as if he was telling her a secret. "She is always having a good time." Amy laughed at his failed attempt of sounding serious. Ephram smiled sipping down the last contents of his glass. "Seriously, if you want to have that kind of good time you should stick with the Van Der Woodsen team."

"Good to know." Amy replied. "And what about you? You are into the whole 'Let's-totally-crash-someone-else's-property-and-party-hard' teen like behavior."

"I have my days." Ephram smiled at her and Amy smiled back. Their faces were really close to one another and if he lowered his head a little more he could… Ephram blinked and took a step backwards. "I'm sorry… I…"

"Are you ok?"

"Sorry." Someone bumped Ephram all of the sudden and he felt anger, but it quickly subsided when he saw who it was.

"Nate, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Blair just run off on me. I'm really worried about her." Ephram nodded at his best friend.

"She is probably fine, let's go look for her." Ephram looked at Amy, like he was reluctant to leave her alone in there.

"I could help if you want."

"Great, let's go."

* * *

"Mom we are home!" Lorelai yelled. "Why do I feel like I'm a teenager all over again Chris?"

"It's called a Déjà Vu, Lor."

"Oh, you are back. I just finished putting Gigi to bed, she is such an angel!"

"You heard that Chris, Gigi is an angel. After all school was lying." Lorelai joked. Gigi was everything but an angel; she was pretty close to getting expelled from her elementary school.

"Oh and by the way, is Rory seeing someone?"

"Not that we know of, why?" Chris asked frowning.

"Well, she made a quick stop here, and you would not believe who she was with." Emily smiled. Lorelai and Chris shook their heads indicating her to continue. "Logan Huntzberger!"

"Logan…"

"Huntzberger…"

"As in Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger's son?" Lorelai and Chris finished together, looking very confused.

"That's the one, they looked divine together. And Logan is such a fine young man, Rory and he would make a lovely couple." Emily sighed in content. "Imagine his hair and her eyes. Their children would be beautiful!"

"Ok, slow down mom, before you start planning their wedding, if we are talking about the same boy here, Ephram hates his guts, I don't think Rory would ever go out with Logan." Lorelai said.

"Oh nonsense, Lorelai, it's school's rivalry. Ephram is not a kid anymore, I'm sure he'll be happy if Rory's happy."

"Apparently she doesn't know her grandson." Chris whispered to Lorelai who nodded.

"Well thank you for babysitting Gigi mom." Lorelai said trying to get rid of her mother as soon as possible.

"Anytime, she is so sweet. Well I'm going to go now. But I'll be seeing all of you for Friday night dinner next week." Emily said while putting on her coat, so she didn't see the looks of dread in her daughter and son in law's faces. "Good bye, I'll see you next week."

"Can't wait." Lorelai fake smiled, she let out the sigh she was holding when she saw Emily's car leave the driveway. "I thought we would be able to get out of that one."

"She is Emily Gilmore, Lor. What she wants, she gets."

* * *

"Logan, stop." Rory laughed into their kiss. "People might see."

"So, I don't care." He said, kissing her eagerly. "I want everyone to know Rory Hayden is my girlfriend."

"Whoa, easy there." Rory pushed him away flustered. "People can know but not everyone, not Ephram, nor Tristan or Nate; you'll be dead before you know it."

"You mean you want this to be a secret relationship?"

"Yes, but just for now until I can figure out a way to tell Ephram without him flipping on me and killing you." Rory bit her lip when Logan sat straight on his seat looking ahead instead of her. "Logan, it's just I want to be your girlfriend but my brother hates your guts and I don't think I could live knowing my brother and boyfriend have disfigure faces."

"I guess you are right." Logan sighed; she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It'll be only a couple of weeks, don't worry." He looked at her and Rory took this as a chance to kiss him.

"Ok, ok you convinced me." Rory giggled into their kiss until a tap on the window, stopped them. "Ow you bit my… Blair!"

"Yes me! There better be space for me in that car, Hayden if you don't want me to go and get Ephram!" The brunette shouted she looked shaken and anxious. Rory looked at Logan who shook his head.

"No, no way I'm letting her get into my car."

"Logan!"

"She started a rumor saying mine was small!"

* * *

Ephram Hayden had a headache. A horrible headache, he had driven several hours searching for his best friend's girlfriend the night before with no results, he had to drop Amy off at her place, and then hear Nate babbled off as he didn't know what had gotten to Blair.

Like that was unusual, Blair was insane, always have always will.

He wasn't ready to face school the next day. Not after what Nate had said to him.

"_You know Ephram, Amy is pretty."_

"_You are dating Blair, you douche!" Ephram reacted hitting his arm._

"_Ow! I know you jerk, I didn't say I was going to make a move on her, I was saying you should make a move on her, before you rudely interrupted me."_

"_What? No way! I can't do that."_

"_Why? Because of Allison? Look Ephram, she is gone, you know that I know that, we all know that. We miss her, but you can't pretend you have to be faithful to her, when you know she wasn't."_

"_Nate, why the hell are you bringing this up? Now?"_

"_Because I can see you like Amy, just like all the male population of Chilton will. And she seems to be a great girl, if you don't go after her, someone else will and you'll regret missing your chance. Don't hold onto your past, after everything Allison did to you, it's just stupid you are trying to pretend she isn't gone."_

Ephram shook his head and groaned. Sometimes he hated when Nate was right, he should be over Allison, she didn't care about him when… but he did care for her. He loved her and he was sure she loved him too, may be everything was a mistake.

"Day dreaming so early?" His mother's voice woke him up from his daze.

"Kinda, Morning mom, dad, thing."

"Daddy, Ephram called me thing again!" Gigi shouted glaring at her older brother.

"Ephram we were having a nice morning so far don't ruin it." His dad said meaning Gigi wasn't throwing her breakfast around the kitchen.

"Oh I'm sorry I interrupted your perfect family breakfast."

"You are forgiven."

"Where's Rory?"

"Here I am, you call I respond!" His sister appeared on the doorway followed by none other than Blair Waldorf herself, which made Ephram drop his bagel.

"You are here?"

"Yes, does that bother you, Ephram?" Blair said sarcastically as she took a seat next to Rory in the kitchen's large counter.

"I looked for you for… you know what, forget it pass me the coffee. Too bright, too early."

"It's almost noon." Christopher pointed out.

"Shut up Chris, he is a Gilmore Boy!" Lorelai smiled. "Well since we are all together, I want to make an announcement!"

"An announcement? Are you buying me that pony?" Gigi shriek delighted.

"No, G. They are giving you up for adoption." Ephram said smirking, his little sister first glared at him but then her lip trembled.

"We would never give you up for adoption Gigi! Never!" Lorelai said, before her kitchen turned into a room full of screams and tears. "Say you are sorry, Ephram Strobe Hayden Gilmore!"

"Sorry."

"What your mom is trying to say. Is that in some way, we are buying Gigi a pony." Christopher tried to continue.

"What? Why does she get a pony? I never got one!" Rory pouted.

"Because I'm prettier and smarter!" Gigi mocked her older sister.

"So not!"

"Kids enough! What I'm trying to say is that I have purchased an Inn." Silence fell on the usually noisy Hayden-Gilmore family. "You can scream in happiness now, kids, Grandma Emily is not here."

"You bought a what?" Ephram and Rory asked at the same time.

"An Inn, you know a little hotel. With horses." Gigi clapped happily. "Come on, it's totally cool how many kids can say they own a hotel? Don't raise your hand Blair."

"But, why would you do that?" Ephram asked. "Dad, why did you let her do that?"

"It's a good inversion, it's in a little town called Stars Hollow only an hour away. It's colorful."

"And you know it's my long live dream to own an Inn." Lorelai said.

"Your long live dream was to marry George Clooney." Blair said.

"No, I'm sure it wasn't that." Lorelai said. "Oh come on, back me up in this. You'll love it when you see it."

"You know your mom has been jobless, since the Independence Inn franchise decided to close. She loves the idea of an Inn, and my black American express card couldn't take her compulsive shopping anymore. It's a good idea."

"Whatever, I going for a jog with Nate. I'll just pretend you were never here."

"Thank you Ephram." Blair smiled, blowing him a kiss.

"And Rory, where were you last night?"

"Well I did go to the party, but it was way too crowded for me so I left." Ephram raised an eyebrow, but his questioning was stopped by the vibration of his phone. He sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I have to pick Tristan up from some dumpster, again! I need new friends." Ephram groaned before picking up his phone. "Tristan, where are you? ... What do you mean you don't know?"

"Too crowded? Rory is there something you want to tell us about a certain Logan Huntzberger?" Lorelai whispered to her, so Ephram couldn't hear her.

"Grandma told you!"

"Yes, she is planning your wedding right now. Would you care to explain? Or I'll have to wait until you two have your first child."

"Mom, listen is not that bad. I didn't tell you, because of Ephram!"

"So there is something to tell!"

"Rory is dating him." Blair said.

"Blair is afraid to sleep with Nate!"

"How dare you?"

"You dared first!"

"Enough! You two, upstairs now. Chris take Gigi out for a bike ride, please."

"Oh not again, Lor, anything but the bicycles!" Chris trembled with fear. "The entire population of Hartford's nannies are afraid of Gigi, don't use the bike."

"Chris!"

* * *

Lorelai had forced Blair and Rory to join her to her trip to Stars Hollow, they had picked up Serena in the way, so the four of them were trapped in a car for a complete hour, with no other choice than to talk.

"Now which one of you is going to talk first?" Lorelai said. "I have all day long and I own an Inn now, I can lock you in one of the room until you open your mouth."

"I have a hangover, not now Lor, please not now." Serena groaned. "You are supposed to be the cool mom."

"Oh I am the cool mom, but I find it very interesting that my daughter is dating a guy, and I knew nothing about it."

"You are dating someone!" Serena shouted. "Who… Logan! Huntzberger, I can't believe you didn't tell me! You never tell me anything, I bet Blair knows. Oh God, my head."

"Serena calm down it happened yesterday!" Rory rolled her eyes looking out of the window. "Blair saw us when she was escaping Nate, so that's why she knows."

"How long have you been seeing each other?" Blair asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not long, we started talking after the end of the semester and hang out in the Hamptons. It came out of nowhere."

"He is hot." Serena said.

"You think everything is hot, S." Blair said.

"Well, let's talk about your runaway, not glamorous at all. Ms. Waldorf. Tristan told me all about it, he said Nate was flipping."

"He was?"

"He was nervous, you ran out on him." Serena explained. "Why would you do that?"

"Because Serena not everyone has slept with half of the cheerleader squad in less than two weeks, and I'm not including his random hook ups when we took some time back in April. I'm not ready to sleep with Nate because I am a virgin!"

"Blair sweetie, don't have a mental break down please." Lorelai tried to calm her.

"It's not fair! I mean you seem to have no problem to hook up with everyone, what's wrong with me?" Blair cried.

"There's nothing wrong with you, B. You are not me and that's great." Serena said hugging her. "I mean you are with a great guy, it'll happen when it has to happen."

"He is going to dump me, he will. I know, he is tired of this."

"Natie is not a jerk, Blair, he wouldn't." Lorelai tried to comfort her.

Rory bitted her lip, while Blair was having a mental breakdown in the backseat of her mother's car; she was having her own personal break down. She had never lied to her mother ever, Rory was trying to convince herself it wasn't lying she was just omitting the fact she was a total whore, who lost her virginity to a guy who wasn't her boyfriend.

But she really liked Logan.

But Ephram, her brother with whom she had a really close relationship, hated Logan.

Her life was a complete and utter mess. How was she supposed to go forward and tell her friends she was dating the Logan Huntzberger, and living after it? She had always portrayed the image of perfection, like she would never do wrong.

She was so dead.

"Rory!" She snapped out of her trance. And muttered a 'what' 'Are you getting of the car or not?"

She suddenly noticed they had arrived at Stars Hollow, Rory looked around, and she had to say it wasn't that bad. She could say she liked the place. Wait, Stars Hollow, Stars…

"Mom!"

"What's wrong?"

"Jess lives here!" Rory shouted sinking in her seat. "I can't believe you had to buy an Inn, **here**, of all small towns in America you had to pick this one!"

"Sweetie I'm sorry I didn't know."

"I'm not getting off this car!"

"Oh Rory come on!"

"Rory, if I had to get out the car, you will too." Blair said glaring at her. Blair hated small towns; she hated everything that didn't have exclusive boutiques, spas and places to hold social gatherings.

"I bet he is not even close by." Serena tried to cheer her up.

"It's a small town, S, small! Small as in you run into everyone here!"

Serena and Lorelai dragged Rory out of the car in less than five minutes and placed her in the Inn's lobby. Lorelai was quickly pulled away to figure out something, but told the girls to explore on their own, which they had no option but doing.

"I can't believe she had to buy this Inn, here of all places." Rory groaned.

"Could you stop complaining?" Blair said. "We are surrounded by horses and nature, this is just disgusting."

"What do you guys think about Amy?" Serena asked out of the blue.

"Well she is pretty, smart and seems funny." Rory said trying to clear her mind. "I think Ephram likes her."

"He definitely does, but he won't do anything about it." Blair said, she rolled her eyes at her friend's ignorance. "He is not over Allison yet, he hasn't closed that chapter, and he feels he has to be faithful to her. Amy is everything Ephram looks for in a girl, but he is stuck in the past."

"I'm worried about him, guys; I feel I'm losing my brother. After everything he is not the same, he tries but he is not the same Ephram. There's something missing in him."

"Well then I think, Miss Hayden and Miss Waldorf, we should do something about it. Who is with me? Plan to get Ephram and Amy together." Serena said like she was a small child.

"I'm in." Rory smiled high fiving Serena.

"You are so childish." Blair rolled her eyes. "Ok, I'm in."

* * *

**That was it, hope you liked it, thanks for reading! Please review! All your comments are accepted, feedback is very welcome. (: See you later**


	7. Revelations

**Yes, it's me again! Sorry for disappearing, but my computer broke down and it was just a mess, then school decided to dump tons and tons of work, and I just couldn't find the time to update. Well I hope you like this, thanks for reading and review please, even if it's for expressing your anger for leaving you in the air like that. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay. Enjoy!(:**

* * *

_Good morning Hartford. Yes, it's the start of another scandalous and fabulous school year. Let's see what summer left undone and what fall shall bring us. A couple of new comers, for sure; let's see who had a summer love affair, who's going strong and who is most likely to crash and burn. _

"We begin another blissful and uneventful year, here at Chilton."

Tristan snorted at Serena's words as he locked his car, moving to stand next to his cousin. They stood for a couple of seconds just staring at the scenario before them. Taking a deep breath, they started walking slowly towards the halls of Chilton Academy.

"Those words don't go with you at all."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Tris. It makes me feel better about my life."

"Shut up, you love your life."

"Yes I do." She smiled and stepped further in campus, followed close by Tristan. Serena and Tristan were the children of two sisters, Lily and Carol. Being only a couple of months apart in age they quickly bonded and became each other's sibling. The older brother Serena will always need and the little sister Tristan's will always look out for.

Even when Eric was born, Tristan never lost his place as Serena's oldest brother. During her sixteen years of existence, Serena had always put all her trust in Tristan and he had never disappointed her, and the other way around.

"Where were you, yesterday? I called you and your phone went to voicemail immediately."

"Lorelai bought an Inn."

"What?"

"Lorelai bought an Inn, in a small town called Stars Hollow an hour away from Hartford, where conveniently Jess lives."

"Rory's ex!"

"Yes. Isn't that great?"

"Out of all small towns in America, she had to choose that one. Lorelai is amazing." Tristan sighed. "I so want to marry her."

"I'll pretend like you never said that." Serena rolled her eyes. "Why don't you get yourself a girlfriend? One who's your age and it's not involved in any way with your friends."

"Well, I would try with Amy. But we all know it's better not to try and take what's Ephram Hayden's." Tristan smiled playfully at his cousin. "I notice things. He is so into her and she is into him too, they just need a little push and they'll be all lovey dovey."

"Well join the club of pushers."

* * *

"Blair!" The brunette bitted her lip and put on a fake smile for her boyfriend. Nate Archibald ran towards her as if he was a lion after his prey. His handsome face was consorted in an ugly frown, but he still looked like a Greek god to her and Blair couldn't help but back up a couple of steps, bumping into her locker, she cursed under her breath. Nate stood before her, catching his breath, his cologne intoxicating the air around them.

"Hey!" She quickly turned around and tried to look inside her locker, but the door was closed right in her face. "I need to get my books, my first period starts…"

"In fifteen minutes, Blair. What's going on? You are avoiding me, did I do something wrong?"

"I'm not avoiding you."

"You are not answering my calls, my texts, isn't that avoiding me?" She had to admit he was clever. Nate sighed and continued. "Look Blair if this about what happened at the party, we need to talk. You can't just shut me out whenever you want."

"We are done."

"What?"

"Isn't that what you wanted? Break up with me so you could have a free path? Well there you go; it was nice talking to…"

"Blair, I never said I wanted to break up." He grabbed her hand and pushed her against the lockers softly, he put his arms on each side of her so there was no way she could get away. "I don't want to break up and we are not breaking up. Blair, what's going on?"

_Spotted: B being corned by N, I have been told the golden couple has some issues involving the bedroom and a certain three letter word, who would think you were such a prude, B?_

* * *

"Logan, Logan, come on I have to go." Rory laughed against her boyfriend's lips. They had met up early to make up for not seeing each other the day before. They had been so caught up making out; they didn't notice the clock moving so fast.

"Why? No one is telling you to go." Logan smirked when he got Rory to relax completely in his arms. His hands started to make their way under her skirt, when she pushed him away. "Not nice, Ace."

"Let's go, you have to get to school and so do I." Rory said fixing her hair. "I still have time to make it to my first period…"

"Screw first period. Ditch school and stay with me." Logan quickly got a grab of her waist and pulled her close to him. "Please."

"I don't think so, mister. Now, I'll see you after school." Rory kissed him one last time. "Ok?"

"Fine, but I'm not happy with this. I feel like you are ashamed of me." He joked kissing her tenderly. Rory laughed and kissed back; she couldn't be happier. What she had with Logan, was what she had always wanted. They connected and understood each other completely, she felt so comfortable around him.

With Logan, Rory didn't pull her act of cold hearted Queen. She was just Ace.

His Ace.

* * *

Amy sighed once again; she had been waiting for at least 20 minutes at Chilton's Admission office to figure out her schedule and information. But apparently Chilton's secretary had more important things to solve than to send new students onto their respective classrooms.

"She has been on the phone for half an hour now. I wonder what's keeping her so busy." A voice made her snap back to reality. Turning her head to her left, Amy's eyes met a pair of green ones.

A pair of very pretty green eyes.

"Me too, I'm Amy." She smiled at the beautiful stranger before her. He had jet black hair, clear green eyes, soft white skin as porcelain and from what she could see he was very well built.

"Aaron, I suppose you are new to Chilton?"

"Yes, I am. How about you?"

"Same here. How do you like the Chilton experience so far?"

"Nothing like the brochure." They both shared a laugh that was interrupted by the vibration of Amy's cellphone. She quickly took a glance at it and checked the new message she had received. A shy smile crept up her face as she read:

_Hey, would you mind if I showed you around on your first day of school? I think you would need a little help,_

_Ephram._

She replied instantly, without caring at how desperate she may look to Ephram, but even if she had only known him for three days, she was seriously into him. Besides she wanted to get out of that office soon.

"I can't believe this." Amy groaned as the secretary disappeared behind a door and left them sitting there. "How are we supposed to get to class?"

"We won't get to class any time soon." Aaron collaborated. "So I would suggest for you to get comfortable in your chair, this might take a while."

"Is it me or you are happy we could be spending our entire first day here?"

"Why would you think that?" Aaron said making her laugh. "So are you from around here?"

"No, I'm from California. You are from Hartford?"

"You could say that." Amy frowned and opened her mouth to say something, but the secretary interrupted her by handing each of them a folder with everything they needed. Aaron stood up quickly and waved goodbye as he took off for his first period. "See you around, Amy."

"See you?" She grabbed her tote and remembered she didn't have a clue to where she should be heading. Turning around to ask the secretary, Amy noted she was gone again. "Great."

Rolling her eyes, she stepped outside the office and sighed, trying to decide which way to go.

"It seems someone is a little lost."

"Ephram!" The dark haired boy smiled and approached her quickly. She handed him her schedule and her locker number. "Thanks God, I'm very much lost."

"Well, let's see your locker is conveniently close to mine and I also need to drop off my books, we share first period together, but I'm pretty sure you share your other two classes with Rory and Blair."

"Great."

"Well starting with the tour of Chilton Academy, you need to know you'll be hanging out with the coolest people you'll ever know, such as me. You have class with Mrs. Maple so I recommend you should drink at least 2 cups of coffee, you need to pick an extracurricular activity, don't chose the paper, Rory is the editor and she is a bit insane. Cheerleading, what about that one? I need someone to scream for me during the lacrosse matches."

"I don't think so." Amy laughed at Ephram's look of disappointment. "I'll see what I pick, but I'm sure it won't be cheerleading. What else?"

"Never choose Tristan as your lab partner, horrible things happen when he's near chemicals. See that blonde girl at the end of the hallway?" She nodded when she got a glimpse of an intense looking blonde. "That's Paris Gellar, stay away from her, she is crazy. Chilton is a very competitive school and like any other school we have a rival school, Andover."

"They are the Yale to our Harvard."

"Exactly. And finally there's Gossip girl." Ephram cleared his throat to continue. "This may sound very cliché, but it's a gossip blog about students from Chilton and Andover. You would know eventually, but I think it's better if someone tells you about it, instead of someone telling you there's a rumor about you on the web."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." She smiled at him and Ephram was about to say something, but he was cut off:

"Ephram! Amy!" Tristan jumped on his friend, smiling widely. "How are you doing this fine morning, folks?"

"I'm fine, get off of me Tris."

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Serena smiled at them.

"I was showing Amy to her locker."

"Oh no, I don't think you want to go there. Mr. and Mrs. Archibald are having a very public fight there." Tristan said, taking Amy's schedule from Ephram. "We have History together, Ms. Hughes."

"Well we all share homeroom, that's good." Serena said picking over Tristan's shoulder. "Oh! And Gym, isn't that great, Ephram?"

"What do you mean Nate and Blair are fighting?" The oldest Hayden twin said, avoiding his blonde friend question.

"They are having a discussion, I'm sure it's about what happened at the party. Nate was pretty upset." Tristan shrugged it off. "I'm sure they will work it out. Well would you look at that, S? Ephram and Amy are sharing Chemistry, the two of them, alone."

"You do know what they say about chemistry, Tris." Serena winked at Ephram, who just glared at her.

"Good morning." A new voice joined the conversation. Rory Hayden was looking flawless in her Chilton uniform and a perfect smile adorning her lovely features. Tristan, Ephram and Serena shared a look; Rory was never this happy in the mornings, it was more like the opposite.

"Hey, would you mind telling me why you weren't home this morning? You were supposed to come with me to school." Ephram said raising an eyebrow.

"Blair picked me up early, we both needed to run some errands." Rory smiled and turned to Amy. "So, A, how are you liking Chilton?"

"I…"

"Her name is Amy, Rory." Ephram said in a cold and controlled voice. "And if you came with Blair, why did you left her fighting with Nate?"

"I left her, so they could talk." Rory said in the same tone of voice her twin had used. "I wouldn't snap here if I were you Ephram, you are doing a great job pretending you are over Allison, I would believe it if I didn't know you."

"Guys come on. People are looking." Tristan whispered, but the twins didn't stop their glare war. The blond had to pull Ephram so he didn't rip his sister's head off right there.

"Amy, let me show you to your locker." Serena smiled grabbing the confused brunette by the arm and started talking trying to distract her. The four made their way to their lockers leaving Rory behind.

"Great."

Her day had gone from sunny side up to crashing in a matter of seconds. It was her complete fault; they had all agree they would help Ephram overcome the Allison deal, not to help him bury himself with her. She loved her brother, but their relationship had changed completely six months ago, and Rory couldn't help but wonder if may be Allison had gotten what she wanted at the end.

* * *

"Hey Huntz!"

Logan smirked as he stepped inside the classroom, the teacher was giving a lecture but knowing Logan, he was lucky that the heir of the Huntzberger fortune had decided to show up for class; with a simple glare he motioned Logan to sit down and to not interfere again.

"Where were you?" Colin asked as soon as he sat down.

"Nowhere, what is he talking about?"

"Something about his wife leaving him for the mail man." Finn said. "Were you with a Sheila, dear Huntz?"

"I don't kiss and tell."

"He was." Colin said to Finn. "Tell me it was the Italian model, please."

"Could you stop please?" Stephanie interfered. "Not everyone is interested in Huntz's love life."

"Sorry, Steph, should I tell Colin to remove the stick going up your ass?" Finn smiled at the glare the blonde gave him.

"Whatever, now that Logan is here. I know what happen to Hayden's girlfriend." Juliet said. This caught the attention of her four friends, and Juliet couldn't help but smile. "From what I gathered, she crashed her car against a tree in the highway and died instantly. There are speculations she was drunk or that it was provoked. Her family stopped the police investigations, but there was no funeral, apparently she was cremated."

"That's creepy." Finn said breaking the silence that was formed after Juliet's revelation. "When did she die?"

"The same day school ended, last term." Juliet looked around before adding. "My source also told me she was a nut case. She was obsessed with Hayden, she would threat any girl who would dare to come near him; he had broken up with her two days earlier and they say she crashed her car on purpose."

* * *

"Ephram, you can't ignore me all day long." Rory said when she was finally able to catch up with her brother in the library.

"Look, Rory, I couldn't care less how sorry you are. I have better things to do than listening to your insults."

"Ephram, look I know I shouldn't have said that. I know you want to leave all this behind, but I think you should stop keeping this to yourself and tell us about it, we are your friends. I'm your sister for goodness sake."

"Fine, but before I start venting my feelings, tell me something." Ephram said. "Are you involved with Huntzberger? And don't lie to me, I'm sick of being lied to and I couldn't take that you, out of all people, are lying to me. "

"Ephram come on, you wouldn't believe everything Gossip Girl, says." Rory laughed uncomfortably.

"I don't, but you are acting very strangely lately, you disappear for long periods of time, you keep making up excuses. I really don't know what going on, but we weren't like this Rory, we wouldn't keep secrets from the other. And look if you are seeing Huntzberger or anyone for the matter I would like to know."

"Look Ephram, I am seeing someone, I just didn't want to tell anyone because of everything that happened with Jess. And it just came so out of the blue, I want to wait and see where this leads." Rory said. "When I'm ready I will let you now, ok? Come on, be happy for me big brother."

"Fine, but I'll break his face if he hurts you." Rory smiled and hugged Ephram. "It's a he, right?"

"Of course, you jerk!"

"I was just making sure!"

"Talking about making sure? You do have chemistry in 20 minutes." Rory smiled up at him. "With a certain hazel eyed brunette, who is not Blair?"

"Come on, you too?"

"Yes, Ephram, you are into her, stop fighting your feelings and go for it. This is what you might need to close a chapter and open a new one." Ephram gave her a skeptical look. "The Ephram Hayden is not into the girl, who is the perfect example of his dream girl. I have seen how you look at her Ephram and if you don't after her, someone else will."

"Nate told me the same thing, look Rory I just got out of a very painful relationship and it didn't end very well; I just don't want to try dating so soon. I feel things for Amy but we have only known each other, for four days."

"Well Chilton male population just met her, and they won't think it twice before making a move on her. I'm just saying." Rory kissed his cheek. "I have to go; I have class with Professor Thompson. Why can't he just retire?"

Ephram just smiled and watched as his sister leave. He put the book he was holding back in his shelve and headed to his chemistry class. May be Nate and Rory were right; he should take a shot with Amy.

She was incredible and he seriously liked her; but there was Allison. He couldn't do this to her, but she wasn't here anymore and he shouldn't keep promises to someone who is six feet under. He got to his class and smiled when he noticed Amy sitting by herself in one of the tables, absorbed in her text book.

"Hey." He sat next to her, bringing her back to reality. "How's been your first day, so far?"

"Hi, it's been good. How about yours?"

"It's been ok. So I was wondering if you'll like to go get lunch with me after school."

* * *

Serena stepped inside her French lesson only to have the teacher point a seat far away from Tristan, who didn't mind at all because he was flirting with some girl who was sitting next to him. The blonde rolled her eyes and threw herself on the chair and stared blankly at the board before her.

"I see you enjoy this class very much." Turning her gaze to her right, she noticed a very handsome guy sitting next to her. She smiled at him and looked at the teacher who wasn't aware of their conversation.

"Very. I'm Serena Van Der Woodsen, we haven't met."

"No, we haven't. I'm Aaron, I'm new."

"Where did you use to go before Chilton?"

"Boarding school in England."

"Interesting. Why switch to the States?"

"Ms. Van Der Woodsen! Could you please join the lesson?" The teacher interrupted their conversation; she was openly glaring at Serena, who murmured an apology.

"Well, I wasn't into the depressing weather." The blonde smiled to Aaron, who simply side grinned.

_Spotted: The blond cousins have started their hunting season, beware the predators are back._

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it! Please review I would like to know what you think about this chapter :D once again sorry for the delay, I promise I'll try to update more often (: Thanks for reading, means a lot!**


	8. Rants and closets

**Hey it's me**** yeah I know it's been kind of a long time. I'm not really sure what's happened but I'm sure you are going to enjoy this one, or so I hope. Well here it goes, thanks for reading, hope you like and please, pretty, pretty, please REVIEW :D**

* * *

"Why can't we just avoid these dinners?" Ephram groaned. "Why can't I bring my car?"

"That way they can make sure you don't ran away, while you are using the bathroom." Rory said, laughing slightly.

"I tried to do that once, but grandma caught me. I won't do it again."

"I thought you liked my parents. I'm the one who is not supposed to like them." Lorelai said.

"I like them, but I would rather see them on Sundays or may be twice a month." Ephram said. "Why don't you pass that on?"

"Kids, we are going inside and we'll have a nice dinner. You'll talk about your lives and then we'll be on our way home." Christopher intervened. "We have been in the car for 10 minutes staring at the house, I'm sure Emily already noticed."

"Let's go then." Rory said opening her door; Ephram rolled his eyes but did the same and helped Gigi get out the car. The Hayden-Gilmore approached the door, staring at it.

"I want to ring the bell!" Gigi exclaimed, as she pushed the button several times.

"Why did we decide to have another kid, Chris?" Lorelai whispered.

"We didn't. She was an accident."

"I see that you finally decided to leave the car." Emily said opening the door herself.

"Hi grandma."

"Mother."

"Hello Emily."

"Come in, come in. Dinner is already at the table." Emily said. "We have a lot to talk about. You two ditched dinner all summer long."

"We were away, Grandma." Ephram said, handing his coat, to the Gilmore's newest maid, who looked like she was about to have a nervous wreck.

"You can tell where were you and what did you do during those trips, of yours, since your parents weren't able to explain." Emily guided them towards the dining room.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai. Emily's daughter, I'm sure you'll last longer than me." Lorelai said to the scared maid. Rory, Ephram and Gigi proceed to greet their grandfather, after settling in the table.

"Well, Richard is as curious as I am, where did you go this summer?" The twins looked anywhere except at their grandparents. "Ephram? Rory?"

"Do you replace the carpet? It looks new." Rory said avoiding the topic.

"Definitely, new." Ephram said.

"Are you hiding something from us?" Richard asked frowning a little. Rory looked ready to crack into pressure but Ephram quickly jumped in saving both of them:

"Mom bought an Inn!"

"You did what?" Emily and Richard turned to Lorelai.

"Thanks for turning the spotlight on me." Lorelai said, glaring at the twins.

"But why would you do that?" Richard asked.

"Why would you let her do that, Christopher?" Emily attacked. "You are supposed to be the responsible one."

"Remember Lorelai knows how to convince him." Richard added.

"Then why didn't you two do something?" Emily asked.

"We didn't know until she had already bought it." Ephram said.

"It's a good idea." Christopher interrupted. "Lorelai knows how to run an Inn. I know about business, it'll work. If it doesn't work, it won't be a total lost."

"Dad, I have faith in this. Everything is going really well." Lorelai explained. "I know I can do this, why can't you believe in me?"

"Because you weren't able to keep two gold fishes alive." Rory said.

"I was able to keep you two alive, what do you think of that?"

"Enough, enough. Let's have dinner; we'll talk about this later." Lorelai was about to let out a sigh, when Emily added. "Richard and I will drop by Tuesday afternoon, to check this Inn of yours. You must need insurance; your father can take care of that."

"I'll bring a team for inspection."

"Have you told Francine? I'm sure she'll like to come."

"Ephram is seeing someone." Lorelai said pointing at his son childishly.

"Mom!"

"Lorelai, do not point at people! Didn't I teach you manners?" Emily frowned. "Besides is none of our business if Ephram is seeing someone." Rory dropped her fork as her mouth hang wide open. Her twin was imitating her expression. "What? Is it so surprising? After everything that happened with the Allison girl. We never liked her, she had trouble written all over her face."

"Emily." Richard stopped her.

"She was always getting Ephram into all sort of problems, she was a little…"

"Mom!" Emily stopped talking and noticed the sour look on Ephram's face. Richard cleared his throat and tried to change the subject quickly. Dinner went by quickly and quiet as possible. Soon they were leaving the Gilmore Household.

Rory and Ephram waited outside as their parents and grandparents discussed something revolving Gigi. Ephram leaned against the car and looked at his feet. His twin stood beside him, sneaking peaks at him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got over it after my second slice of cake." Rory let out a chuckle.

"You never talked about… her." Rory chose her next words carefully. "She was a great deal in our lives, Ephram. We need to talk about her, have some closure."

"I don't want to talk about her, Ror. I don't want to talk about my dead girlfriend, who was a complete nut case."

"She wasn't a complete nut case." Ephram raised an eyebrow. "Alright, she was. But you didn't know, none of us did."

"Sometimes I wish things hadn't ended the way they did."

"So do I."

"Let's drop this topic, how about that boyfriend of yours? When am I allowed to meet him?" Ephram asked. "Don't think I haven't notice you're sneaking around and the black Porsche that parks outside the house."

"Soon." Rory said, looking at the door. "What do you think they are talking about?"

"Gigi has something at school. She has to bring her grandparents." Their little sister was comfortably sleeping in Chris's shoulder. "You would think she is a little angel, when she is like that."

"Ephram, why did we ask for a little brother or sister?"

"We were naïve and stupid."

* * *

Blair Waldorf looked at the watch on bedside table and frowned. Her mother wouldn't stay out so late, it was past 10:30 and there was no sight of Eleanor. She was staring to worry and watching Breakfast at Tiffany's was not distracting her at all.

"Dorota! Dorota!"

"Yes, Miss Blair?" Their polish housekeeper, rushed to her room. 'Well that was quick.' Blair thought.

"Did my mother mention where she was going?"

"No, Miss Blair. But Mr. Nate is downstairs; he says he would like to talk to you."

"Nate is here!" Blair shriek and put a hand over her mouth quickly. "I'll be down in just a second."

Dorota nodded and left, leaving Blair alone with her frenetic thoughts. What was he doing there? It was really late, wasn't he supposed to be out with Tristan and Serena. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and told herself she had to face him. She couldn't avoid talking to him alone forever.

Blair made her way downstairs and saw him sitting in the living room looking at his feet. She descended the staircase and made her presence known:

"What are you doing here?"

"Hi." He stood up quickly. "I need to talk to you."

"I thought you'll be out." Blair said.

"I was, but I just really need to talk to you. I know you said you needed some space and everything, but Blair I can't stand this. Not knowing why you want to be away from me. I want some answers."

"I told you, our relationship is becoming a little too much for me and I need to think about it." Blair said.

"I want the truth. What did I do?" He asked, he looked so desperate and confuse. "Was it something I said? Blair, I love you and I thought we were doing great."

"No, don't bring the 'I love you' card to the table! You know you make me think this is my entire fault, even if I know it is. I'm behaving like Paris Geller here, and you know why? Because you drive me insane; you didn't do anything but this is your fault." Blair shouted starting a rant.

"Blair!" Nate grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down and explain."

"Well if I weren't in a relationship with you and you weren't so goddamn good looking I wouldn't be feeling the way I do!" She said. "Why couldn't you be ugly and wimpy? No you had to be Nate Archibald, stud of the year."

"Blair you are not making any sense."

"You in my house past 10 are not making any sense! You want to know what wrong? I'm not ready to sleep with you! There I said it!"

"Blair?"

Eleanor Waldorf was standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"Lorelai, I think Ephram should see a therapist. It'll do him some good to talk about things." Emily said. "I know someone…"

"Mom, if Ephram wanted to talk he would." Lorelai hissed. "We are not going to send our son to see a therapist that would be saying we thought he has a problem."

"It's very healthy for him to express what he feels.' Richard supported Emily. "He does not have a problem, but that girl did and he spent a large amount of time with her. This could become a trauma on the long term."

"Richard, Emily we appreciate that you worry about Ephram, but I think we need to let him be." Christopher said. "He is been doing a lot better since he came from Europe and the new term is keeping him busy. He is going to overcome this."

"If you say so, but if anything happens please let us know." Emily said.

"We will." Lorelai said. "Good-bye."

They exchanged good-byes. And the Hayden's were on their way home; Rory cleared her throat and broke the silence:

"That took long, what did Grandma say?"

"Nothing, you know her, she likes to babble. What are you doing tomorrow? It's Saturday."

* * *

_Saturday mornings in Hartford are different. For the elderly ladies it's about going to the club and talk about the latest gossip with their friends. The younger adults work until noon and then have a relaxed afternoon in front of the TV. As for us? Well we don't have a stereotype but our mornings are sure something worth talking about._

Rory was absently playing with Logan's hair as she stared at the TV, they were watching a Hugh Grant movie, she couldn't remember which one, her mind was somewhere else. They had been looking forward to that Saturday, so they could spend the whole morning together, her parents would be at the Inn with Gigi and Ephram went running with Nate after breakfast.

"You are quiet Ace, that's not very you." Logan brought her back to reality with his comment. "Is something wrong?"

"Well not really, but…"

"Hey you know you can tell me anything right?" She smiled; she really had strong feelings for Logan. Underneath his playboy façade was a sweet, loving guy who worried about others. Rory leaned down and kissed him softly.

"It's just; Ephram is spending too much time with Amy. I mean I'm glad he is opening up to someone but, I don't think rushing things it's what he needs right now."

"I don't want to sound like a jerk, but I'm actually glad he is. I don't have to sneak around and climb windows to see my girlfriend." Logan pecked her lips, after Rory hit his shoulder softly.

"That only happened once." She whispered making Logan laugh. "What do you think my dad would have thought when he found a semi-naked guy in my room?"

"That you are a knotty, knotty girl." Rory squealed when Logan pulled her down and rolled so he was on top of her. He started kissing her softly and slowly, making her let out a sigh as her hands went to Logan's hair.

"I wonder what Ephram would think if he walked in right this instant." The couple quickly broke apart to face Blair Waldorf smirking at them. "Don't worry I won't tell. Huntzberger"

"Waldorf." Logan acknowledged Blair's presence but they didn't get alone. "I'm going to go now, Ace."

"Make sure you fix the bulge in your pants before you go." Blair smiled at Logan, who rolled his eyes kissing Rory's temple.

"Remind me why do I put up with her?"

"Because she is my best friend and I love her. Rain check?" Rory stood up and kissed him, Logan kissed her back eagerly. Blair cleared her throat.

"As much as I love the sight of you two exchanging saliva, Rory and I need to talk. Now" Logan pecked her lips one more time before grabbing his jacket and walked past Blair. "_Au revoir_ Huntz."

"Good-bye Waldorf."

Blair turned to Rory smiling, who had her arms crossed and was giving her a frown. "What?" Rory rolled her eyes and sat on her bed.

"What's going on B? I hope it's important, because you practically kicked my boyfriend out of my house."

"I'm having dinner with Nate, tonight at 8. And I'm freaking out." Rory's mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape. "Rory say something! Don't stand there looking like an idiot!"

* * *

Ephram and Nate usually ran together on Saturday mornings, after having breakfast at the Hayden's house. They would run around the neighborhood, their running trips could take to a couple of hours to only half an hour, depending if they had something important to talk about.

Today they did.

"You are taking Blair out to dinner tonight?" Nate nodded. "Would you like to elaborate on that or should I just drop dead now so you can carry on with your silence?"

"I just don't know what's happening between Blair and me."

"I think it has something to do with the fact that she told you she is not ready to sleep with you." Ephram said sarcastically.

"I already told you, Ephram. I'm not going to push her. I don't need threating to dump me again." He said.

"Blair threated you? For real? I wish I was there to watch."

"You were too busy drooling over Amy." Nate said chuckling.

"I don't drool over Amy."

"Of course you don't, you space out all through English staring at her."

"Weren't you the one saying I should finally admit I'm into her?"

"Well, yeah. But you are so into her I'm starting to think I should avoid you and get Tristan to be my new best friend." Nate said accelerating his pace so Ephram couldn't hit his shoulder like he intended. "I think it's cool you like Amy and I'm happy for you, but slow things down"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that may be you are rushing things, after everything that has happened." Ephram didn't respond but nodded. "Besides you don't want to scare her off."

"You know, Nate. People can mistake you as only a pretty boy. But underneath all that hair and controlling girlfriend of yours, you are actually kind of deep."

"Why am I even friends with you?"

"Well back in kindergarten, you offered me your box of crayons and ever since then I can't get rid of you." Nate laughed. Thinking about it, Ephram couldn't remember a time without having Nate by his side, supporting him, getting into trouble with him, getting him and Tristan out of trouble. His friendship with Nate was one of the only things in his life, that he knew was going to last.

Because Nate wasn't just his friend, he had become his brother.

"Ephram, I need to tell you something." Nate said. "Promise you won't flip out."

"Please don't break up with me, Natie!" Ephram joked.

"Idiot, what is Huntzberger doing leaving your driveway?"

'What?"

* * *

"You screamed that in front of your mother?" Blair nodded and Rory rolled on the floor with laughter. "B, you are delusional."

"Don't you think I know that Rory! Well now my mother knows that I have been thinking about having sex." Blair said. "May be I should put it as my Facebook status so the world can find out."

"I'm sure, Eleanor will get over it." Rory said shaking her head. "You are having dinner with Nate tonight that must be a good sight."

"Yes, I bet he will break up with me."

"He won't. He is Nate, remember? Tristan would, Ephram probably but not Nate, he loves you." Rory hugged her friend. "If he did, I'll kick his ass personally."

"You are the best, Ror."

"I know, right?"

* * *

Christopher and Lorelai had decided to take their troublemaker child, Gigi, to the Inn so she could see and ride one of the ponys, she had been so eager about it she wouldn't stop talking about it the whole car ride. Strangers would them they had such a wonderful little girl, if only they knew the real Gigi. Lorelai wanted to believe it was Christopher's fault for being to weak and not being able to say no to their daughter. Gigi could get anything from her father, one puppy dog look and she had Chris at her feet.

"Do you think they are right?" Christopher asked Lorelai as they watched Gigi getting a walk in one of the Inn's horses.

"Who?"

"Richard and Emily about Ephram."

"No! My parents are crazy, Chris, not our children. Well may be Gigi, but not Ephram. He is going to go through this. I think he is doing great so far."

"What if he is just playing strong? I don't want to think he is going to be one of those persons who keep people out because they don't want to get hurt."

"He won't. Chris, our son needs us to be there for him. If we send him to a therapist, he'll think we think he is just as crazy as Allison." Lorelai whispered. "Which he is not."

"Why didn't we notice? Weren't there signals to warn us a psycho was around our children?"

"Chris, we knew Allison since she was a kid, of course we wouldn't have. We were blinded; she was the sweet girl who befriended our kids first day of elementary school. Ephram, Rory and the others need to get their lives back to normal."

"You are probably right." Chris said hugging his wife. "Talking about Rory, haven't you notice she is acting weird lately?"

"What do you mean?" Lorelai tensed.

"She is all secretive and keeps her door locked. Sometimes I swore I heard her talking to someone."

'You are in so much trouble, Rory Hayden-Gilmore!' Lorelai thought. "It must be your imagination, Chris. The only one who sneaks people inside the house, its Gigi and they are animals she picks up in the street."

"I know, but remember about Emily telling us about the Huntzberger boy? I think I'm paranoid."

"That happens when you turn the big four." Lorelai laughed pecking his lips.

"Shut up."

"Oh, someone is emotional about their age."

"You'll be forty soon, too!"

"No I stopped ageing when I turned 35!

"You can't stop time Lor."

"Wait until I buy my time machine!"

* * *

"I knew! God, I knew it!" Ephram shouted kicking a trash can. "That little…"

"Good morning, Mrs. Phillips!" Nate waved at the elder lady walking her dog from across the street. "Can you scream any louder? I don't think Japan heard you."

"Do you think I care? Rory is seeing Huntzberger! My twin is seeing that jackass. She is so getting a piece of my mind!"

"Wait, Ephram calm down, you can't just burst inside your house and scream at your sister, because you feel like it."

Ephram kicked the trash can again and looked at the black Porsche as it sped away. "I can't believe I'm such an idiot I should have known."

"Are you sure about this? I mean Rory wouldn't…"

"I thought so too, but why wouldn't she want to introduce us to her boyfriend. I mean even when she dated that fag Jess, she introduce him to us. Remember that post from Gossip girl? Her excuses about where she was that made no sense? This explains it all."

"What are you going to do about it?" Nate asked, a smile started to form in Ephram's lips. "Great, I'm not going to like this."

_Someone once said 'Secrets are made to be found out with time'. Well that someone never told Rory Hayden._

* * *

"Logan! Logan, are you here?" Rory called as she knocked on her boyfriend's bedroom's door. She turned the doorknob and entered inside, she wasn't a fan of being out in the large and cold hall. Leaving her purse in Logan's desk, she turned to the bathroom, hearing the water run. "Logan is it you in there?"

"Ace?"

"It's me; I thought we could go out or something, since Blair interrupted us this morning."

"Wait a second."

"Sure."

Rory sat in the bed and waited for Logan, he came out after a while wearing only a towel. She couldn't help but blush at the sight. Logan leaned in and kissed her softly. "Hey."

"Hi, are you going somewhere?"

"Not really, my parents are here and they wanted to have dinner, my sister is dropping by for a short visit."

"I should go then."

"No, Ace. My family is not like yours, my dad is a dictatorial jerk with a huge ego, my mom spends most of her time inside a spa than home, I actually like Honor, but she is bringing her new boyfriend Josh and I don't want to be a part of that. So I'm going to ditch."

"Your life is so sad." Rory said hugging his neck.

"I know, am I getting some love for being a little orphan?" Logan said as he tried to kiss her, but Rory didn't let him.

"I'm not that kind of girl, especially if your parents are here."

"Your parents are ok, but mine aren't?"

"I haven't met your parents, you've met mine."

"I saw them once, because I was hiding in your closet, there was no direct interaction there."

"Whatever, I'm going to go. If you get free from the terrible dictator text me." Rory pecked Logan's lip, but he wouldn't let go of her. "Logan, come on."

"Don't go, your little orphan needs some love."

"Logan!"

"Please tell me it was you who said that?" Logan whispered.

"Definitely, not me. Is that your dad?" Rory hissed.

"Logan, are you in there?" A male voice was heard down the hall and footsteps approaching.

"That's my dad, you have to hide. The closet!"

'I'm not hiding inside your closet!"

"I hide in yours; it's your turn Ace." Logan opened the door and Rory had to go inside, he handed her purse. "I'll tell you when it's safe to come out."

"Ok."

"Logan!"

"I'm coming dad!"

* * *

"Tristan! Tristan!"

"What?"

"I think I see movement!" Serena said as they hid behind a bush. You may be wondering what would make Serena Van Der Woodsen and Tristan Dugrey hide behind a bush, well the answer was obvious:

Spying on their best friend, Ephram Hayden.

"What kind of movement?" Tristan asked snatching the binoculars from his cousin, to see for himself. "He is holding her hand!"

"Really?" Serena was about to raise her head to take a peak herself but Tristan pulled her down.

"We can't let them see us, S." Tristan hissed. "Remember we promised we wouldn't spy on them again."

"He only said that because he was so going to kiss her when you knock down one of book shelf's at the library." Serena justified. "And we only spy on him, because we want to make sure he is…doing ok?"

For the last couple of weeks, Serena and Tristan had taken it as their life mission to follow Ephram's and Amy's every move. This was not the first time they would hide as they followed them everywhere, it was an exhausting job but it paid off well. They could make sure Ephram wasn't falling into the same hole he had just pulled himself out.

And it was fun interrupting them when things were starting to seem promising.

Now, Amy and Ephram were walking around Hartford talking and laughing, their hands interlaced as Tristan had spotted earlier. They entered a small coffee shop and the cousins lost them from their sight.

"Great, now we've got to move closer." Tristan said standing up extending his hand to help his cousin stand back up.

_Spotted: I spy a spy? S and T seem to be very caught up in following E around town. Why is that? Does it have to do with the fact that the new A on the table, is the new card under E's sleeve. Let's see how long this one lasts._

* * *

"Oh my god! Steph, take a look." Juliet said handing her blonde friend her phone. Stephanie's pretty features composed into a frown.

"What is Serena Van Der Woodsen doing behind a bush?" Juliet rolled her eyes and told her to scroll down. Steph did so and she soon gasped. "Hayden is seeing someone? Already!"

"She is not that ugly. I mean she has nice skin and bone complexion."

"I want names, Jules."

"Aimee Hughes. She is from California; her dad is some sort of important doctor or whatever, Caleb Hughes, he and my dad play golf together at the club. No idea who her mother is or what she does, she is into sports. She takes AP Calculus, AP English and she is Hayden's lab partner."

"How did you get her profile?"

"Oh I checked her Facebook page and I got some boy from Chilton to fill me in, you do know I have beautiful eyes." Juliet batted her eyelashes to prove her point.

"What did you find out about the other girl? Allison is it?"

"Not much, only that she was troubled, had a therapist and everything. Why are you so interested in her, Steph? I mean we didn't even know her."

"I just have a feeling." Stephanie muttered. "Jules, don't you think Logan is up to something lately?" Juliet shook her head no and the blonde sighed "Forget it, let's go get something to eat, I'm dying."

"Your diet is finally working then."

* * *

"Here's your coffee."

"I still don't get your obsession with coffee." Amy said as they sat inside the small coffee shop. "It's like if your body demands caffeine."

"It does, it's one of those Gilmore weird things I told you about. Coffee is a vital need; don't ever dare try to wake me up unless you a hot pot of coffee in your hand as a peace offer." Ephram explained. "Coffee is the Jack to my Nightmare before Christmas."

Amy laughed as their fingers interlaced on the table.

After having a shower and eating lunch at Nate's he had met up with Amy for a cup of coffee.

During the past weeks Ephram had to admit he had been spending much of his time with Amy. They had this flirtatious thing going on, he was into her. He had finally admitted that to himself, but he still wasn't sure what to do about it. Amy was his type, she was sweet, smart, funny, she liked his sense of humor but she didn't worship the floor he walked on, she was also athletic and she did something with her nose when she was tired that was really cute.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to jump into a relationship, it still was too soon to do that.

"I noticed Rory is also an addict to coffee."

"Yes, she is. So is my mom, Gigi will probably get the addiction soon."

Ephram had come to a conclusion about his sister and her new boyfriend; he would play with Rory's mind until she cracked into pressure and had to tell him. Ephram knew Rory too well, if he pushed all the right buttons she would do exactly what he wanted. And once she told him… Well he hadn't thought about that just yet.

"You and Rory are really close."

"Of course." Even if he was thinking about making Rory's life hell he loved his sister and will be there for her whenever she needed him. But he didn't like lies, he had learned to tolerate lying coming from his family and some of his closest friend, not anyone else

"Your relationship is sort of weird."

"Pretty weird but in a good way." Ephram said. "You have any siblings?"

"I have an older brother, Spencer, he goes to Brown." Amy said. "He is nineteen."

"Is he going to come for a visit?"

"For Christmas, probably. I'm not sure." Amy said eyeing Ephram. "Why?"

"It would be cool to meet him. He can tell us embarrassing stories about you."

"I don't think so."

"And baby pictures! Baby pictures are great." Ephram laughed at Amy's face. "I'm just kidding."

"You better be."

"You get along?"

"Yeah we do, he is great. But we are not like you and Rory." Ephram raised an eyebrow. "Well, you two are friends, you seem to tell each other everything and it must be nice to have someone who gets you the way Rory does and that you can be completely honest with."

* * *

"She is laughing that must be a good thing." Tristan told Serena as they sat outside the coffee shop, hiding behind their menus.

"May be she is making fun of him." Serena said.

"Have you ever met someone, who is not Rory that has dared to make fun of Ephram and survived?" His blonde cousin didn't say anything. "I didn't think so."

"Tristan?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you think we are pathetic for doing this?"

"Yes, but it's fun."

"You are right."

"Serena?" The blonde looked up and met a pair of green eyes.

"Aaron, hey!" She quickly stood up to hug him. "Aaron this is my cousin, Tristan. Tris, this is Aaron, he sits next to me in French."

"He does?" Tristan shook his hand and looked him up and down. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Serena, don't we share that class?"

"Yeah we do, but remember how Madame hates me and sent me far away from you? Well Aaron is my new partner in crime." Tristan frowned at the smiles his cousin and the stranger that somewhat looked like a younger Marlon Brando.

"Let's get some coffee" Aaron invited, but Tristan instantly knew he meant Serena and not both of them. He had seen that a lot, he had done that a lot, if pretty boy thought he was going to let him get away with it he was seriously wrong.

Aaron was trying to make a move on Serena, but he was not going to give in that easy.

"Yeah, sure."

"What?"

* * *

**I don't think Tristan likes Aaron, do you? :p and How long is Rory going to be inside Logan's closet? What is Ephram going to do now thathe knows? How about Blair and Nate's date? And Stephanie's feelings about Allison? ****Who the hell is Allison anyway?:p**

**Stay tuned for more, hope you liked it, thanks for reading, means a lot to me and if you would like to comment about something you likedor didn't like, suggestions, opinions, etc. remember the review button down there: D PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Bye**


	9. A box full of surprises

**Hey! I know long, long, long time without updating I'm sorry. But this semester has been crazy for me! But I hope you forgive me, i've written a very long chapter...sort of ;). I hope you like it, thanks for reading and please review!:)**

* * *

_A wise woman once said that every morning when you wake up you say a little prayer. After all, you never know what your day may hold._

Rory Hayden-Gilmore knew she was many things. From cold-hearted Queen B of Chilton to the loving and tender person she was to her family and friends. Rory was a box full of surprises but she would have never used desperate in-love in her description.

She couldn't deny it, she certainly was.

She was head over heels for Logan Huntzberger.

"_You are ditching me for what, again?" _

"I told you, my mom's is officially opening her Inn and I promised her I'll be here." Rory said to her boyfriend. Lorelai was crazy enough to buy an Inn and Chris had been even crazier when he let her keep it. Now the family had come down to Star's Hollow to support Lorelai's dream.

The Dragonfly Inn, with 37 rooms, horses, a spa and other stuff Rory had yet to see. She had slipped out of the very first tour of the kitchen given by Sookie, the Inn's chef. As if she was eager to see a kitchen. She had sneaked to the Lobby, because her cellphone was not getting signal and she desperately needed to call Logan.

"_So is this a super-exclusive opening, hence that's why I didn't get an invite?" _

"Your family is invited. Grandma Emily got hold of the list. It's been nuts around here." Rory whispered looking around, making sure she was alone. "Maybe I'll get to be introduced to Shira and Mitchum tonight."

"_I thought I introduced you to my dad, I'm pretty sure I opened the closet's door and pointed out that the girl hiding in there was my girlfriend." Logan chuckled. "I think we are even, Ace."_

"Well, I think my parent's would like to meet you under normal circumstances. As a matter of fact I believe your parents feel the same way."

"_I'm sure my parents will love you, you are not me." _

"Your parents can't appreciate the fact that they have a wonderful and sweet son, but I do."

"_Come on, Ace, you are making me blush."_

Then she did something she rarely did. She giggled.

"Excuse me." Rory jumped and sighed when she noticed it was only Michel behind her. "May I please know what are you doing?"

"I'm on the phone, Michel. Not now." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Yes, the Inn's phone. Not your phone, I'm pretty sure your parents can afford getting you a cellphone of your own, so hang up and get out of my working station."

"_Who's that?"_

"No one, just one of my mom's crazy friends, I have to hang up, I'll call you later."

"_I'll be here waiting; being miserable without you."_

"You better be." Rory smiled to herself, but soon frowned when she noticed Michel was still standing there. "I really have to go, bye."

"_Bye Ace." _

"Are you happy, Michel?" The blue eyed teenager said sarcastically.

"Very. Now go, find something to do, ride a pony with your horrible sister." Michel pushed her out of the counter. "Go!"

* * *

"Where have you been?" Blair asked as Nate and Tristan sprayed something on her arms and legs. She was wearing giant sunglasses that made her look like a mosquito and for once she was wearing tennis shoes.

Sort of.

"Inside." Rory looked at the boys and then at Blair. "B, what's this?"

"I'm making sure no mosquitos come my way." Blair said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "This place is full of them, I feel disgusting."

"There are no mosquitos here Blair." Tristan grumbled and stood up. "Here, I have things to do."

"Like what?" Nate and Blair cried at the same time.

"Riding a pony or whatever, I'm done being your little slave boy. Nate pulls it off better than I do." Tristan said. "I'm going to see if I can steal something out of the kitchen. I'm starving."

"We are going to take a walk around town. Do you want to come with us?" Nate asked. Blair gave her a look that said 'If you say no, I'll destroy you'. Rory had no other choice but to agree.

"Sure, why not?" She sighed. "Where are Serena and Ephram, anyway?"

"Ephram is looking out for Gigi and Serena was showing Amy around." Rory raised an eyebrow at Blair's last words. "Yes, Amy is here. She arrived about fifteen minutes ago. Who invited her? Well let's see, none other than Ephram Hayden himself."

"This will be an interesting weekend."

* * *

Ephram sighed as Gigi took her 50eth pony ride in the last hour. His potentially dangerous younger sister was too caught up in her newest hobby to even care if he was bored out his mind. Which he was, why had he sign up upon babysitting duty?

No, he hadn't. But Christopher and Lorelai had left him all alone with their diabolical offspring. Like it was his fault they had been drunk enough to commit the mistake of forgetting to use a condom and this was the result:

Georgia Olivia Hayden-Gilmore, a cute little girl who was the reincarnation of Hitler.

"Gigi, don't you want to get some lunch?" Ephram groaned.

"No!"

"Come on, G, I bet the pony is really tired."

"He is not."

"How do you know it's a he?"

"I just do!"

"Gigi!" Ephram called exasperated. Damn Lorelai and Christopher Hayden's inability to control their hormones and their ability of creating such monsters.

"Someone seems irritated?" Serena appeared next to him smiling. "Liking the horses, G?"

"Serena!" Gigi gushed happily getting of the horse quickly. Ephram frowned and glared at his blonde friend.

"Why didn't you do that before?"

"I was having way too much fun seeing you suffer." Serena smirked. "Well, I was just coming by to say hello to my friend G, but you have a friend of your own waiting to be greeted."

"What?" Suddenly a pair of hands covered his eyes, they were soft and he could sense a familiar sense of lilies. His frown vanished and a broad grin appeared on his face. "Who is this?"

"Oh no that's for you to guess, Mister." Serena laughed.

"Mmmm, I know! Homer Simpson! But I never expected him to have soft hands." Ephram inquired.

"Funny, aren't you Hayden?" Amy retired her hands from his eyes and he turned so he could see her.

"I try, I'm glad you decided to come." Ephram smiled squeezing her arm. Then he looked at Serena and forced his smiled. "Shouldn't you take Gigi to grab a snack? She'll love spending quality time with you, S!"

"Of course she does." Serena mumbled. "G! Where did you go?"

"Find me!" An amused giggly voice shrieked.

"Great."

"Have fun, S." Ephram waved at her with a cheeky grin. "So, Miss Hughes, how do you find Star's Hollow?"

"Small, really small." Amy couldn't help but notice how handsome he really was. With the autumn sun shining on his chocolate locks making them a bit reddish, his laidback look of jeans and blue sweater, which his blue eyes look even more blue if that was even possible.

"It is. There are only so many times you can run into the same person before it becomes annoying."

"You are right. Well, your mom has a beautiful Inn." Amy said trying to divert her attention to something that wasn't Ephram related, sometimes he was a bit too overwhelming to be around.

"I could give you a tour if you want. It's not that cool really, I mean if you actually like horses and nature." Ephram said. "Oh and Blair's panic attacks."

"Panic attacks?"

"She really hates small towns."

"Ephram!" Lorelai appeared from one of the Inn's side doors quickly approaching them. "Sweetie, where's Gigi?"

"With Serena."

"And don't you think that's potentially harmful for our dear Serena's well-being?"

"No." Ephram chuckled. "Amy, you remember my mom, Lorelai, right?"

"Yes, it's nice to see you again, Mrs. Hayden."

"Please, call me Lorelai, Mrs. Hayden is my mother-in-law and God knows we don't want her to show up." Lorelai joked. "I'm glad you came, the more the merrier. Quick advice: If you happen to meet Emily Gilmore, make sure to have a drink in your hand."

"Don't listen to my mom; she is Emily Gilmore's daughter anyway." Ephram said to Amy, who couldn't help but laugh.

"Why don't you kids go inside? Lunch is about to be served any minute now." Lorelai said. "I'll go find your sister and Serena, see if I can feed her lunch and put her down for a nap."

"You are aware that's not going to happen?"

* * *

"Rory!"

"What, Blair?" The middle Hayden-Gilmore frowned as she saw Blair ducking behind one of the aisles. Blair had insisted they need to go fetch something in one of the stores five minutes into their walk. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nate's still outside?"

"Yes."

"Good, you are buying these." Blair shoved a small box her way, when Rory saw what is was she nearly dropped it.

"B! Why the hell would I buy condoms?" Rory hissed looking around to make sure the store's cashier was deeply absorbed in her magazine. "For instance, why the hell would you need me to buy you condoms? No!"

"I just want to get this over with!"

"Blair, you can't do this here of all places!" Rory gasped. "Not during my mom's opening. Are you insane?"

"Rory, are you sleeping with Logan?"

"Ok, where is this coming from? Didn't you guys talk? Remember,Nate said he was going to wait until you were ready." Rory tried to get some sense into her friend's head.

"Yes, and that is boy to 'I'll give you a month to be ready or I'll dump you!' Ror, you are my best friend, you have to do this for me." Blair whined. "If it doesn't happen this weekend…"

"It can happen any other weekend B." Rory said. "Your first time, needs to be special. Look fine, I'll buy this, I'll put them in my purse and we'll go along your plan. But this is a really bad idea."

"Rory, trust me, this is fool proof."

_Spotted: B is ready to take the next step?_

* * *

"Hi Sookie!" Tristan said, putting on one of his infamous smiles. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cooking sweetie, do you need something?" Sookie looked at him briefly and gave him a small smile while she kept on doing whatever that she was doing.

"Actually, yes, you see Sookie. I'm really, really, hungry." Tristan tried to mimic Rory's puppy dog eyes look. "I'm starving Sook."

"Well, you are going to have to wait until lunch. It's not going to take that long, probably fifteen minutes."

"But, I'm dying Sookie." He needed to step up his game if he wanted Sookie to give him a slice of that delicious looking cheesecake resting on the dessert table. He loved cheesecake. "Please. I'm really, really hungry."

"You do you look starved." Sookie hesitated for a second, and Tristan had to bit back a smile. "May be I…"

"Tristan, what are you doing here?" Christopher Hayden was standing near the doorway, giving him a suspicious look.

"I'm dying Uncle Chris!"

"He seems really hungry, Christopher and pale." Sookie added.

"He can wait until lunch is served." Christopher started pushing Tristan out of the kitchen. "Besides he has always been pale."

* * *

"Did you find what you needed?" Nate asked as he wrapped his arm around his petite girlfriend.

"Yes." Blair answered quickly, pecking her boyfriend's lips.

"We should head back guys, it's time for lunch." Rory said rolling her eyes. She turned around and bumped into a sort of crazy looking guy, pushing her tote bag to the floor and spreading all its content on the sidewalk. "God!"

Nate quickly leaned down next to her to help her gather her belongings when his hands came across a small box. Blair's eye widened as her boyfriend looked from her to Rory.

"What's this?"

_Just when things are about to hit the fan, they hit the ground instead. With a thud._

"What?" Rory looked at Nate annoyed and her face paled when she saw what he was holding. She quickly snatched the box of condoms from him and stuffed it inside her tote. "Nothing, that's mine."

"Rory, what are you doing with a box of condoms?" Nate asked again. "Are you…"

"It's none of your business, Nathaniel." She cut him off, standing up and clearing her throat. "I'm hungry, can we go?"

* * *

"Your parents are really cool." Amy said smiling. Lorelai and Christopher were fussing over Gigi at the end of the table, who couldn't stay still.

"That's because you don't live with them." Ephram said. "Or Gigi, thank God you don't have to live with Gigi."

"What? She is the cutest girl ever."

"Yeah and underneath all her cuteness hides the devil's spawn."

"That's mean."

"You definitely don't know G, she is cruel." Ephram chuckled. "She is my baby sister, I love her, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to admit she is pure evil."

"Ok, let's get the record straight. Your parents met in school, stuck together through college. And during a Spring Break trip to Vegas, they got drunk and got married. After Graduation, the twins were conceived. Your dad is a lawyer and your mom used to work for the Independence Inn's franchise. Both set of your Grandparents seem to be pretty insane."

"Exactly, we used to be a normal happy family, until our parent's reached anniversary number 10! Too much wine and boom, 'Rory, Ephram you are going to have a new sister or brother!' We were stupid enough to be happy about it." Ephram said. "And wait until you hear how Emily and Richard met, scandalous!"

"What's scandalous?" Tristan asked as he and Serena, sat down across from them.

"I was just telling Amy about the time you and Serena caught my parents going at it."

"I remember that, it was gross." Serena shivered. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Best day of my twelve year old life." Tristan smirked.

"Tristan, stop fantasizing about my mother, she is married and has three kids. Plus she is twenty years your senior."

"So, I like kids. How would you feel if I were your step-father?" Ephram rolled his eyes, while Serena and Amy shared a laugh. "What? I think I would be a pretty cool dad."

"Tristan, you and our mom, not happening, why don't you give Blair's mom a try?" They turned their heads just in time to see Rory, Blair and Nate arrive, two out of three, looking pretty grim.

"Because she feels disgusted by the image of my naked butt, when we all know it's a wonderful sight to see!"

"I disagree." Serena quickly said. "I wouldn't blame her, how would you feel if you found a half-naked teen shaking his _bon-bon _all over your living room?"

"You did that?" Amy gasped.

"Those were the days!" Tristan exclaimed, starting a rant about that outrageous Fourth of July at the Waldorf's Hampton residence. "I remember Allison and I emptied three bottles of bubble bath in the pool, it was a disaster!"

Silence fell on them and Tristan noticed what he had said, emitting a quiet 'oh', he quickly filled his mouth with potatoes so he didn't mess up again.

Until Ephram laughed.

Spotlight was suddenly on him, he had doubled to his side because of the sudden fit that had gotten into him. He had to take a deep breath before talking:

"We also got the German Shepherds from down the street to take a bath in it!" Ephram said with a huge grin. "Blair's mom was flipping."

"Flipping? I thought she was going to start pulling her hair out until she was completely bold!"

"You trashed my house, what did you expect?" Blair joined the conversation for the first time.

"That was our first house trashing, do you guys remember?" Nate said.

"We were amateurs back then!" Ephram said.

"I lost my trashing virginity with you guys." Tristan faked tears, making everyone laugh, except for Nate, Blair and Rory.

* * *

"Ephram, I need to talk to you."

Nate caught up with his best friend at the bottom of the stairs. The oldest Hayden twin frowned at Nate's serious face. They were about to head to their rooms to get ready for the party, their lunch had managed to last almost three hours, so they now had two hours to get ready.

"Sure, it's something wrong?"

"May be."

"Ok, Nate, what's going on? You are starting to freak me out."

"This is really awkward, but I needed to tell you." He took a deep breath. "Rory has a box of condoms."

"What? You can't be serious." Any trace of humor left Ephram's face when he saw the look on Nate's face. "How do you know?"

"We were having a walk around town and Blair insisted on stopping by one of the shops, we did and when they came out someone bumped into Rory, her bag fell and her things ended up on the floor. I was helping her picking up and I came across the box."

"What did she say about it?"

"She told me it was hers, and that it was none of my business." Nate ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't want to push it. But I think Rory and Huntzberger…"

"Don't say it. I don't want to have that image floating around my head." Ephram said. "Why would she buy them here and not in Hartford?"

"I don't know. But if what I'm thinking it's true, Rory is about to take that step with Huntzberger, if she hasn't already."

"She hasn't! She won't!" Ephram said. "Huntzberger is playing her, he is playing her. No one messes with my sister's feelings!"

* * *

"I can't tell you how much I love you, Ror!"

"Enough Blair, it's ok." Rory sighed. "Here, please never ever make me buy you condoms."

"I promise." Blair quickly put them on the bottom of her suitcase and covered the box with a pack of clothes.

"Are you sure about this, B? It's a huge step." Serena asked. Rory had filled her in on what had happened earlier and after laughing for a while, she was also worried about what Blair was going to do.

"Yes, I am. I love Nate. We are ready for the next step, he is ready, and I'm ready." Blair hanging the dress she was going to wear for the official Opening night of the Inn. "I can't keep postponing it."

"Blair, this is not an appointment at the dentist. This is your first time we are talking about." Rory tried to reason.

"I'm sorry guys, but you are not talking me out of this one." Blair said, grabbing her things and heading for the bathroom. Once the door was closed, Serena said:

"She is crazy."

"She is Blair, comes with the package."

"_I __can __still __hear __you!__"_

"Great, I have something to tell you two." Serena stood from the bed wearing a goofy grin on her face. "I have met the love of my life."

"And Blair is the crazy one?" Rory asked. "Sorry, S, explain yourself."

"We share French together. His name is Aaron and he is hot!" Serena said. "He is so interesting and sexy, I don't know if he is a good kisser yet. But I'm sure I'll find out soon enough."

"_And this Aaron is the love of your life? I would like to see how long this one lasts." _

"Does Aaron have a last name?" Rory asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course he does!" Serena exclaimed. "I just have no idea what it is."

"Clever, S, really clever." Rory laughed, rolling so she was resting on her stomach. "Does Tristan know him?"

"He does…" Serena remembered their little run into with Aaron in Hartford, and how Tristan had been distant and cold to him. "I don't think he likes him much."

"That's not good."

* * *

"Hey there."

Rory looked up and smiled at her mother as she finished touching up her make up. She was wearing a strapless blue dress, a color that always favored her ivory skin and pumps. Her mom helped her put her hair up in a loose bun.

"Grandma wants a picture." Lorelai said, twirling Rory a bit. "Come on, let's be quick. Gigi hasn't taken off the headband I forced her to wear!"

"You are unbelievable." Rory laughed a little.

"Have you seen what Blair's wearing tonight?" Lorelai asked. "It's a little black dress; I know what that stands for."

"Calm down, mom. I'm sure nothing is going to happen tonight."

"Good, I wouldn't like to associate this particular night to anything she may have in plan." Lorelai said. "Rory, I need to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"Ok…"

"Are you sneaking Logan inside your room?" Rory's face gave everything away and her mom sighed wrapping an arm around her. "Rory, I think you need to be honest with Ephram and your dad. I can see you really like him and it's unfair to you and to us that you are trying to hide your relationship, because of Ephram. He'll understand."

"You think so?"

"I know so, he is your brother and he loves you. He'll come around. But you need to tell him." Lorelai kissed her forehead. "Besides I know it's not a fling that started over the summer and grew serious."

"How…?"

"Mothers know everything! Now join me, fruit of my loins, to celebrate my new business." Rory laughed and hugged her mom.

"Thanks mom."

"You are welcome, sweetie. Another quick question, have you seen how your brother acts around Amy? I can smell _looooove_ in the air!"

* * *

"You two look marvelous tonight!" Emily cheered on Ephram and Rory. "Francine, we have some good genes."

"We sure do." Francine said, holding Gigi's hand. They had taken dozens of pictures and Rory was starting to see white spots all over the room, Ephram mumbled something under his breath about getting a drink before he was approached by their grandfathers and Gigi was trying to rip off the headband from her head.

The Party had already started and most of the guests had already arrived, and were making conversation around the Inn's large gazebo.

"I'm sorry, shouldn't be it be _us_ the ones with the good genes?" Lorelai said pointing at her and Chris. "I mean, they are the fruits of our loins. How dare they steal our credit?"

"Let it go, Lor. You both look beautiful tonight." Christopher said wrapping his arms around his wife and oldest daughter.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Stop, Chris, you are making my knees weak." Rory had to step out when her parents started acting like loved up teenagers.

"If anyone asks, I'm around here somewhere, if anything happens, like an earthquake, someone having a heart attack or if you want to join, I'll be with Tristan drinking inside the office." Ephram informed. "But first, I need to find Tristan."

"You call I answer!" Tristan appeared from behind them along Serena. "We are trying to get away from Lily and my parents."

"But it's easy since this place it's so big and filled with people we don't know." Serena said sarcastically. "We've run into a handful of persons. Tristan here flirted with Juliet, from Andover."

"Juliet?" Ephram quizzed. "The one who is friends with Huntzberger?"

"Yes, and I was getting somewhere before my dear cousin, interrupted me." Tristan explained glaring at Serena. "She is here with her parents."

"So are, Rothschild and McRae. Nate had a bit of a run into with them, remember Stephanie Vanderbilt, Nate's cousin? She happens to be dating McRae." Serena informed. "Those were intense couple of minutes back there."

"Where's Amy?" Rory asked.

"She is with Nate and Blair. Someone needs to remind Nate he is in a public space and he cannot jump Blair, even if her outfit it's screaming so." Serena winked at Rory. "Look they are coming over here."

Serena was right, Nate looked flustered and Blair looked pretty happy with the reaction she had caused on her boyfriend. Amy on the other hand seemed to be quite entertained with them, and Ephram was memorizing every inch of Amy in her one shoulder green dress.

"Hey, you look beautiful." Ephram leaned down and kissed Amy's cheeks, almost instantly her face took a pink tint.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Let's go get something to drink." Failing to pass unnoticed,Ephram interlaced his fingers with Amy's pulling her towards the bar.

"Someone is smitten." Tristan said with a smile. His smile disappeared quickly when something caught his eye.

More like someone.

"Is that Carter Baizen?" Blair whispered to Rory. "What is he doing here?"

"I have no idea." They both directed their eyes towards Serena, who suddenly looked stiff.

Carter Baizen was greeting the Gilmores, Haydens, Christopher and Lorelai; he was with his parents and a tall guy, who looked about their age and looked a lot like Carter.

"Are you ok?" Tristan asked Serena, squeezing her shoulder. She snapped out of her trance and nodded slowly.

"Yes, but…" She hesitated as if she was choosing her words carefully. "That's Aaron."

* * *

"I can't believe he is back." Blair said to Rory as they watched over Serena, who seemed to be reluctant to leave her spot near the bar. Her history with Carter Baizen was messy, but, that Aaron, was somehow related to Carter was even messier.

"He has some guts to come back." Rory said. "What do he and Aaron have to with each other?"

"Serena has awful taste in men."

"No kidding."

"Hey stranger." Rory almost jumped out of her skin as a pair of arms, wrapped around her. She relaxed when she recognized who was holding her.

"Logan!" She smiled when her eyes met his. "You came!"

"I wouldn't miss out on seeing my girlfriend." He kissed her softly before acknowledging Blair's presence. "Waldorf."

"Huntzberger." Blair put on her fake society smile. "If you excuse me, I'll go throw up somewhere else."

"Don't joke about that." Rory said in a more serious tone.

"You know I won't. I'll go find my boyfriend, to start a night he won't forget."

"Good luck with that." Blair waved her off as she went to pull Nate away from his father.

"So, are you happy to see me?" Logan asked pecking her cheek.

"Very happy." She kissed him. They were in a spot where no one could see them, hidden behind a pillar that made them pretty much invisible to the rest of the party attenders. "I thought you had better things to do than accompanying your parents to this sort of things."

"I do, kissing my lovely girlfriend."

"Come on." Rory pulled away before their lips met again. Logan frowned but put no objection as she pulled him inside.

* * *

"The stars look beautiful." Amy said gazing up the sky. Ephram had taken her to a secluded spot between the horse stables and the gazebo. Standing there they had a perfect view of the landscape and the sky.

There was a bench, they had claimed for their use. They were sitting close to each other, their fingers interlaced between them.

"It's true."

"City light's in L.A are so bright sometimes it's almost impossible to do this." Amy explained. "My brother and I used to do this all the time when we were kids; we always went camping in the middle of the summer, we would fell asleep gazing at the stars."

"Rory and I did something like that once; we camped out in our backyard." Ephram said. "We were only there for about two hours, mom kept making weird noises to scare us and we ended up inside."

Amy laughed and Ephram couldn't help but smile.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now." Ephram said. She looked at him and noticed how close their faces where to one another's. His eyes kept flickering from her eyes to her lips. Amy couldn't help but wonder when he would finally break the distance and kiss her.

She didn't wait long, in a blink of an eye Ephram's lips were on hers, at first it was a mere brush of lips but then they were kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. His hands found the small of her back and hers the back of his neck.

They made out for a long time, until Ephram broke apart.

"That's what I wanted to ask." Ephram said, wearing his characteristic cocky grin.

"Well I happen to have a question of my own."

"You do?" He said pretending to be amused as he interlaced their fingers once again. "I wonder what it is."

"I don't know if it's inappropriate, but who is Allison?" Ephram seemed taken aback by her question. "Every time her name is brought up, a tense silence engulfs you guys. I'm just curious."

"I want to be honest with you." Ephram sighed, looking at her deeply in the eye. He pecked her lips before answering. "So, Allison is my ex-girlfriend. We were together for our entire sophomore year, but we had something going on way before we actually got together. We broke up sometime before the end of the term last year, she died in a car crash the day school ended."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't…"

"No, we keep bringing her up I knew you would ask eventually. She was a great deal in our lives, but we had a crappy relationship, it was too much drama, I needed to end things." Ephram breathed in deeply and Amy squeezed his hand. "Allison was a great friend; she was fun to be around. But we weren't meant to be, she was too much."

"Do you miss her?"

"I do, but I'm glad it's all over." Ephram said. "Look, I don't want you to feel like you have to stick around. I have a heavy past, but I really like you, I'm willing to try, if you…"

Amy kissed him to shut him up.

"Listen, I like you too and I'm going to stick around because I want to. Ok?" Amy smiled and Ephram kissed her once more.

"Good, I thought I had turned you off, after everything I told you." Amy slapped his arm playfully and stood up, extending her hand for him to take it. "What?"

"I'm hungry; Tristan told me the dessert table has a lot to offer."

* * *

"Hey, are you ok?" Serena looked up to see her brother giving her a side smile. She tried to shrug her it off and smile, but her lips didn't curl up into her usual grin. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, are you having fun? I saw you flirting with a brunette over there. Way to go."

"I know something is bothering you." Eric said placing his hand on her shoulder for support. "If you need to talk I'm here."

"Thanks, Eric."

"Hey, family, what's with the long faces?" Tristan interrupted them wrapping his arms around the Van Der Woodsen siblings. "Let's get this party started, I snatched some bottles from the bar and the office is free for our personal use."

"I can't say no to that." Serena said with a tiny smile. She was about to follow Tristan when someone wrapped a hand around her wrist to stop her.

"Van Der Woodsen, I don't get a hello from you?" Serena gulped when she came face to face with Aaron; she was hoping not to run into him. He looked really handsome in his black Armani suit.

"Hey. I'm surprised to see you here." Her voice sounded strange to her, she needed to get away from him.

"Are you ok?" He frowned titling his head with concern. Serena bitted her lip; she definitely needed to get away from him.

"There you are, I've been looking for you all over." Someone put a hand on Aaron's shoulder. Serena's legs almost gave out underneath her; Tristan wrapped his arm around her to keep her steady. Carter Baizen was looking at her.

He was _there._

"Sorry, I was just talking to a friend. Serena, this is my brother Carter."

Suddenly everything started spinning for Serena.

_Brother._

"We have to go." Tristan said, pulling her away from them. She started feeling sick to her stomach. Then things were put into slow motion:

Aaron trying to reach for her, Carter stopping him,Blair and Nate leaving the room to go upstairs, Ephram and Amy were stepping inside holding hands, Logan Huntzberger leaning into Rory who seemed to be on top of the world, Ephram noticing, letting go of Amy's hand and approaching his sister's way angrily.

Rory looked his way and her eyes widened; she tried to put herself between Logan and her brother.

But it was too late.

Ephram had grabbed Huntzberger by the collar of his shirt and punched him right in the face.

_A wild Soiree at last, but it seems our favorite Chiltonites are going to have and encounter with old and new rivals. Napoleon once said that secrets travel fast in Paris. But Gossip Girl travels faster. Bisou bisou. You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**What do you think? Liked it? Hated it? Let me know! What does Serena have to do with Carte Baizen? Will this be the last you'll hear about Allison? What's going to happen to Logan's face! Don't go away, you'll find out soon enough. **

**Happy holidays everyone! **

**Miss Gossip Banana**


	10. Whatever happens, happens

**Hey… I know it's been a while. But I've been really busy with school and other things. Don't throw tomatoes! I'm back and I think this one is good chapter! I hope you like it; I've been working on it for a while, but couldn't finish it. Thanks for reading and again sorry for making you wait!**

* * *

"Ephram!"

Christopher and Nate quickly pulled him away from Logan, who now had a bloody nose. Rory kneeled next to him, trying to help him up.

"Are you ok?" Logan gave her an incredulous look as he leaned on her shoulder for support. "Of course you are not."

"Get away from her!" Ephram shouted.

"Ephram, don't do this here." Christopher whispered into his son's ear as he pulled him out of the room. The attending guest started whispering about what had just happened and Rory couldn't feel more embarrassed.

Lorelai appeared by their side, looking at her daughter partially worried and upset. She gave Logan a napkin and leaded them both to the office. When they were inside, Lorelai got an emergency kit out and proceed to cure Logan.

"I'm really sorry about this." Lorelai said to Logan, who just shrugged it off.

"I'm used to this."

"You are used to having a guy punching out of nowhere all the time?"

"No, I'm used to fighting with your son all the time." Logan corrected, wincing as Lorelai cleaned him up. "I'm sorry about all this, Mrs. Hayden. I shouldn't have come."

"No, you were invited. Ephram is just so immature." Rory snapped.

"We need to talk." Lorelai said. "I'm going to get your father and your brother. Plus others, Logan you want me to call your parents so they take you home?"

"That depends, is Ephram going to kill me? Because that's the only way I'm walking out of here alongside Mitchum Huntzberger."

"I'll see if I can fetch one of your friends to take you home then." Lorelai had experience dealing with society kids, they wanted to pretend they had no worries in the world but inside they were hurting. She squeezed his shoulder. "I'm really sorry my son tried to break your nose."

"It's ok, Mrs. Hay…"

"Lorelai, call me Lorelai. I'm not as old as you may think. Now, Rory take Logan upstairs, so Ephram doesn't see him. I'm going to try to fix this."

* * *

"Blair! What happened?" Her mother urged her. "Everything was just fine a couple of minutes ago."

"I don't know what happened mom." Blair said, she was standing between Lilly Van Der Woodsen and Eleanor, biting her upper lip nervously. She had a feeling this was all about the box of condoms.

"Ephram must have a reason, I mean… is that Carter Baizen?" Lilly cut herself off and stared at the young man standing next to his parents. "Where is Serena?"

"Oh, Dear."

* * *

"Let go of me." Ephram shouted, untangling from his father's grasp.

"What is wrong with you, Ephram?" Christopher yelled. They were outside away from the party and he had no intentions on letting his son be. "This is your mother's event! You wanted to ruin it? Because I think you just did."

"Uncle Chris, give him a break." Nate tried to reason.

"No, I'm not giving him a break Nate! I'm not giving you a break, because I know you, Ephram Hayden and that kid who tried to strangle his sister's friend in there was not my son!" Chris took a deep breath. "Look at me straight in the eye and tell what this is about."

Ephram and Nate exchanged looks, Chris had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

* * *

Lorelai had found one of Logan's friends who was sober enough to drive him home. She had sent him upstairs to get her daughter's boyfriend when she ran into her husband in the lobby, Lorelai couldn't be more relieved to see him

"Where's Ephram? Is he ok?"

"Where's that little punk?"

"What?" She looked at her husband's face and for the first time noticed Christopher looked extremely angry, she glanced at Ephram and Nate standing behind them. "Look Chris, calm down …"

"You knew it too? She is seeing Logan Huntzberger, Lor. That kid is…" Chris struggled trying to find an adequate word. "I don't know, the point is I'm going to kill him, Lore. After I kill him I'm going to put his head in my office as a trophy."

"Chris, you can't get away with murder. Honey, look at me. I don't know what the kids told you, but you can't kill Rory's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Ephram scoffed.

"You better keep your mouth shut, Ephram; I have very embarrassing pictures of you when you were younger and you just ruined my opening, don't make Mommy turn to the dark side."

"You knew they were seeing each other?" Chris interrupted.

"Yes, but I couldn't tell you. Rory is the one who needs and wants to tell you." Lorelai reasoned.

"Why didn't she tell me? I'm her dad; I mean she tells me everything, even the little things." Christopher sounded hurt. "She wants to go all the way with this guy…"

"She wants to go all the way?" Lorelai stepped away from Chris and faced her son. "Ephram Straub Hayden-Gilmore, what did you tell your dad?"

"Huntzberger is playing Rory! He is only with her to piss me off; she bought a box of condoms mom." Ephram hissed the last part. Then everything clicked inside Lorelai's head.

"Oh Lord, this is so twisted! When did this family turned into an episode of Jersey Shore?" Lorelai mumbled under her breath. "Ephram, those condoms are not Rory's. She bought them for a friend."

"Why would she buy one of her friends, condoms, Lore?" Chris interrupted, his wife knew something, he could tell. Lorelai turned and with a slight movement of head pointed at Nate, who was looking rather pale. "Oh my God!"

"I know!"

"Blair and Nate?"

"Chris I want you to take Ephram upstairs, make sure he changes into his pajamas and gets into bed. You." She pointed at her eldest child. "Are very much grounded, young man.  
I'm not yelling at you right now, because, frankly I don't have time or patience to do so!"

"Lorelai, what's going on?"

"Great, mom, join the party!"

"Ephram, why would you punch Logan?" Emily exclaimed. "Are you out of your mind?"

"It was a very nice throw, I must say." Richard commented like he was talking about golf. "Very firm."

"Absolutely." Straub nodded, but rectified himself when he noticed his wife glaring at him. "But inappropriate."

"Totally inappropriate!"

"We are very disappointed in you, son" Straub said, winking when Francine looked away.

"Well, since we have cleared that up. Lorelai you and Chris have to go back, you two are going upstairs." Emily ordered.

"Careful there." Rory's voice came from the stairway. Colin was helping her get Logan downstairs and into his car so he could be driven home. But he was far too dizzy and couldn't walk in a straight line.

"On my way upstairs." Ephram growled. Richard got a hold of his arm and held him back.

"You look terrible, Huntz."

"Tell me about it."

Rory looked up and noticed Ephram, Nate, her parents and grandparents staring at them. "Oh this is just great."

_Camus said that life is the sum of our choices. Choose wisely and fortune smiles upon you. But choose poorly? You never know what price you'll have to pay._

* * *

Ephram and Rory groaned when Lorelai opened the doors to the outside gazebo, and sunlight hit them straight on the face. They had both been sent upstairs around 11 and put into bed. It was now 8:30, after the embarrassing disaster that was the Inn's opening night.

Things were awfully tense between the twins. Lorelai and Christopher exchanged a look as Rory took the morning paper, took out the sports section and started looking through it.

That was Ephram's page.

But before that he had finished the entire coffee pot before Rory could fill her cup. Tension was so tick between them it could only be cut with a chainsaw. Lorelai cleared her throat and Chris took the hint, putting his own paper down giving his offspring a hard look:

"Now, you seem awfully quiet. Funny, last night you were at each other's throats."

"I have nothing to say to him." Rory said simply.

"Don't you have something to say to me instead?" Rory shivered under her father's gaze. "About Logan Huntzberger."

"I was going to tell you eventually."

"When? When he dumped your sorry…"

"Language, Ephram! I know you are upset, but you both are in trouble. Massive trouble. You." Lorelai pointed at her son. "For what you pulled during my opening night. And you" It was Rory's turn. "For lying to your dad and your brother, and provoking this situation!"

"This is ridiculous! You two are so close. Rory why would you lie about your… Logan!" Christopher was still in denial.

"Weren't you there last night? I knew Ephram would react like that and I didn't want to tell you if I wasn't sure it would work out between us. Ephram hates Logan; you can't even mention his name in front of him."

"Last night wouldn't have happened if you had told me. I would have listened." Ephram looked hurt. "I thought we could tell each other everything, I guess I was wrong."

"Ephram! You are my brother and I love you, you know how much I trust you I just couldn't tell anyone about me and Logan." Rory sighed and gathered all her courage. It was time to come clean. "Logan and I sort of hooked up while I was with Jess."

Her parents and twin had their eyes wide open. They all looked shocked.

"Is that why you broke up with Jess?" Chris asked in a small voice.

"Partially, our relationship was in the rocks way before Logan. I thought about it, telling you about it but I didn't want you to judge me. Then things with Allison happened and everything got so messed up."

"You have been seeing him since then?" Ephram asked. Rory nodded and Lorelai took her turn to speak.

"It was still wrong lying to us."

"I didn't lie to you!"

"You never told me you've been seeing him for that long." Lorelai said. "Now this is what we are going to do. You two are grounded."

"Great." The twins groaned at the same time.

"And Logan is coming over for dinner."

* * *

"Well this is awkward." Tristan tried to joke as soon as he got to Ephram's locker on Monday. The oldest Hayden twin looked awful, as if he hadn't slept in days; he had hot coffee on one hand and kept hitting his face with the other.

"Huntzberger is coming over." Ephram said as if he was a zombie. "They invited him for dinner; my parents invited Huntzberger to my house."

"He is been like this, since he got out of his car." Nate explained. "I thought if I gave him coffee he would snap out it. But he is still the same."

"Watch and learn, Nathaniel." Tristan grasped Ephram's face with both hands and looked him right in the eye before slapping him. "Wake up, Hayden! You have other things to worry about!"

"What's wrong with you?" Ephram shouted touching his face. "Why did you do that?"

"You were starting to freak me out, I wanted you to stop. Now drink your coffee and put on a smile, because Amy is coming your way." Tristan smiled and stepped aside. Amy was indeed coming their way, her face expression was blank.

"I'm not liking this. She looks like Blair when she's up to something." Ephram let out a breath when Amy was stopped by Paris Gellar. "This is not good."

"Why isn't this good? What did you do, Hayden?" Nate asked looking from Ephram to Amy.

"I kissed her and I didn't call her back." Ephram slammed his locker's door closed and drank what was left of his coffee in one sip. He made a face. "What did you put in this, Archibald?"

"It's black coffee, no sugar."

"Great just what I needed. See you later boys."

"Is he seriously going over there?" Nate asked. "I mean, he is willingly walking towards Paris Gellar."

* * *

"Hughes, right?" Amy's face consorted into a frown. This girl had walked up to her and blocked her path, giving her an intense stare. Her face looked familiar.

And then it hit her.

"Paris Gellar" The blonde looked pleased after the acknowledgment she had received. Ephram had told her to stay far away from this girl, she did seem a bit insane.

"Exactly, I was just wondering if you were interesting in joining our…"

"She is not interested in nothing you are offering her, Paris." Ephram Hayden said as he stood between them, both girls gave him a cold stare. "If you excuse us, I really need to talk to Amy."

"Well…" Before she could say further, Ephram had dragged her down the hall. "Where are you taking me? Ephram!"

He opened a door to an empty classroom and pulled her inside, quickly locking the door behind them. Ephram turned to her and Amy blushed at his intense blue stare. 'Focus Aimee, you're mad at him!' She thought.

"I'm really sorry I didn't call you after…"

"Attacking some guy at your mother's opening?" She said sarcastically. "Look, Ephram, I don't get you. What's wrong with your sister talking to a guy? I've heard about overprotective brothers but that was ridiculous."

"Look, Amy, I hate Huntzberger guts since seventh grade I think. It's a grudge I've carrying for too long and I'm not intending to let go any time soon. I know what I did was totally immature, my parents informed me, but you don't know why I did what I did so please don't judge." Ephram said rolling his eyes.

Amy scoffed and walked past him towards the door. Ephram sighed and grabbed her hand pulling her close to him, suddenly his scent engulfed her and she felt small, very small. "Let go of me."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I can't bear the thought of my sister going out with Logan Huntzberger, it makes me sick." Ephram said close to her ear, making her weak on the knees. This boy knew how to play dirty. "I really regret not spending the rest of the night with you, forgive me?"

She looked up to meet his eyes and knew she was lost when he leaned down and kissed her softly.

_Here's an inside tip, Little New A: Never look right into the devil's eyes, the longer you look, the harder you fall._

* * *

"Good morning." Serena mumbled under her breath as she took a seat next to Rory on the steps. It was sort of an unwritten rule; no one could sit higher than them. To Serena it was stupid but Blair thought otherwise.

"Hey." Rory said blankly. "Would you like to share any misadventures you suffered this weekend? No? Well I will. My parents grounded me and Ephram, Logan is officially invited to Friday Night Dinner and he wants me to hang out with his friends if he has to sit through dinner with Ephram."

"Nate thinks I don't trust him enough to believe he's going to wait for me and that if I have doubts about our relationship maybe we shouldn't have one."

"Aaron is Carter's brother."

"Now that's messed up." Rory voiced. "Didn't you know?"

"Do you think if I had known Aaron was Carter Baizen's freaking Brother I would have flirted with him? No!" Serena rubbed her eyes. "The deal is I really like him. And he is Carter Baizen's brother! I have horrible taste in men."

"Yes you do."

"Blair!" Rory shoved her best friend's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but Carter is the guy to whom Serena lost her virginity to, who turned out to be the greatest asshole ever. And now she likes his younger brother, that's having horrible taste in men to me."

"You don't need to shove it in her face." Rory rolled her eyes. "S, it's best if you forget about Aaron. I mean you don't have anything serious going on."

"I guess you are right." The blonde sighed rubbing her eyes. "So Nate gave you an ultimatum."

"He did. I mean I know I must have looked completely desperate but still not fair, I'm the drama queen not him." Blair supported her head on Rory's shoulder for support. "I love him, what am I supposed to do?"

"You have to talk to him and tell him that." Serena said. "Nate's a great guy and if he told you he was willing to wait, it's because he will."

"Blair, relationships are not about sex, they are about trust and commitment. You need to let him know you trust him and that he can trust you." Rory hugged her shoulders. "And remember you've got your best girlfriends here to support you and kick ass if needed."

"I don't know what I would do without you." Blair smiled.

"I do, destroy our reputations and make our lives miserable until we move to another state." Serena teased, blowing her friends kisses. "I have to go. I have to grab a book in the library before class."

"For what? In the years we've been attending Chilton you've never set foot in the library." Rory said, wrinkling her nose. "S, quit it. Aaron is no good for you."

"But he is so handsome and interesting, and sexy and hot. I promised him I would meet him there to explain my behavior." Serena whined. "Did I mention how sexy he is?"

"Serena you don't need to explain your behavior to him, he is not your boyfriend." Blair squinted her eyes at her. "Did you tell Tristan about it?"

"No I didn't. You know how he gets when the name Baizen comes into the picture. He flipped out on me Saturday night; he had me home in a blink. I have a feeling Aaron is different you know."

"S, Aaron is the same. Same content inside, different wrapping paper on the outside." Blair argued. "You can't trust him."

"Serena, we are not letting you commit the same mistake twice. Come on we are going to class, give me your phone." The younger Hayden twin demanded in her cold Queen Bee tone. After getting the phone she scrolled to Serena's contacts and wrote a short text to Aaron:

_Can't make it, sorry._

_Why is it that friends of Serena van der Woodsen have to approve of her suitors? Sorry S, Fairy Godmothers R and B have rejected your Prince Charming._

* * *

"Nate!" Blair called after who she hoped still considered himself her boyfriend. He turned around and scanned the crowd of Chilton students until he found her. He stood still until Blair caught up with him. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Can we talk?"

"Now is not a good time, I'm late for class. How about after school?" He raised an eyebrow waiting for her answer.

"Works for me."

"Good, I'll meet you at the lacrosse field." Nate leaned down and kissed her cheek and left. Just like that he was gone. Blair groaned and glared at a group of giggling freshman girls who passed by, whispering and looking at her.

She was Blair Waldorf, if they didn't know that they were going to find out.

_Spotted: Nate Archibald walking away from Queen B? There's a weak link in every chain. And it's just a matter of time before this one snaps._

* * *

Serena had done well for most of the day. If she wasn't with Rory or Blair, she was with Tristan. If it wasn't Tristan, it would be Nate or Ephram. Her friends were serious about keeping her away from Aaron. There were reasons why the name Baizen was a delicate topic.

Carter Baizen attended Andover Academy, when they had started their freshman year at Chilton. He was a senior, popular and hot. Somehow he seemed interested in her; she had been crazy enough to accept an invitation to one of his parties, she went with Allison behind Tristan's back. Even at that age she could handle her alcohol properly, but Carter must have slipped something into one of her shots.

Next thing she knows, she's completely naked in a strange hotel room with a note thanking her for the great time. That was only the beginning of their tumultuous relationship.

Serena had done anything and everything Carter had asked her to do.

She had been crushed when it ended. He was her first everything and he hadn't given a damn about it. Since, everything Baizen related was banned and that of course had to include his younger, sexier brother.

Serena was making her way to the cafeteria for lunch after a quick visit to the ladies rooms to re-apply her lip gloss, when someone suddenly intercepted her.

"Hey! I finally caught you."

"Aaron! I…" She looked around the crowded hallway; none of her friends were there to save her.

_What is it with S and the Baizen boys? Classy, jumping from one brother to the other. Are you sure he is Prince Charming, S? Or not just another Villain in disguise?_

* * *

"Hey, have you guys seen Serena?" Tristan frowned as he dropped next to Blair at their usual lunch table. She wasn't the only one missing: Ephram and Nate were nowhere to be seen.

"We left her in Algebra." Rory said not really paying attention as she texted furiously on her phone.

"Where is Nate?" Blair snapped.

"He and Ephram said they had homework to finish and went straight to the library." Amy said, looking a bit dazed.

"May I ask what's wrong with you? You've look like a puppy on drugs." Blair said squinting her eyes at Amy.

"And you look like some desperate housewife." Tristan intervened. "Chill, Blair. Nate doesn't hate you; he has homework to work on."

"Stop your bickering and hear me out. You are accompanying me to some party, Logan's friend is throwing." Rory announced. "I refuse to face the Andover bunch on my own. You have to options: you agree to come nicely or I'll blackmail you."

"Is Juliet going?" Tristan wondered.

"Why are you suddenly interested in Juliet Whatever-her-last-name-is?" The other brunette spoke again, frowning slightly. "What's so special about her now?"

"Well, my dear Blair, if you must know. I've always found Juliet attractive, but since people from Andover were off limits, especially people who were friends with Huntzberger, I kept my feelings at bay. Now that, Rory here is seeing that prick, I'm aloud to profess my undying crush on Juliet and make my move!"

"Please, restrain yourself from using insulting names for my boyfriend in front of me." Rory warned. "Agree?"

"I'll try my best. Now answer my question."

"Yes, she will. It's her party actually." The youngest twin rolled her eyes as Tristan did some stupid victory dance. Rory sighed dramatically and rested her head on Blair's shoulder. "What shall we wear to outdo the Andover skanks, B?"

"A shopping session is in the agenda. I'll need it after whatever will happen with Nate, happens. So Amy, are you free today?"

Amy looked up from her salad shocked. "Yeah, I'm free.."

"Good, we'll meet up at Rory's at 5." Blair smiled.

* * *

Nate and Ephram had actually made up an excuse. They were lazily lying on their backs on the lacrosse field; they didn't have any homework to on. They needed a manly talk to clear their heads.

"I just don't know where this leaves Blair and me. I love her; I'm just not sure if she loves me back or if I'm just her boy toy." Nate sighed closing his eyes. "I'm afraid she'll dump me, after the ultimatum I gave her."

"Wait you gave, Blair an ultimatum?" Ephram raised an eyebrow. "What did you tell her?"

"Serena told me, Blair felt it was an ultimatum. I wanted to set the record straight, I'm sick of playing games I told her if she had doubts about our relationship maybe we shouldn't have one."

"Ouch."

"It wasn't that harsh."

"No it was the Mother of Harsh. You guys need to get over it and just do it."

"It's not that easy."

"It is Nate. Blair has been on edge since she found out about your little adventures with the cheerleading team last spring. I know you love her and she loves you, sex shouldn't tear you apart. It should push you closer or some crap like that." Ephram snorted. "Haven't you noticed all your fights are about or related to sex?"

"I hate it when you are right." Nate sighed. "We'll talk today after school and see what happens. But maybe we need a break."

"If that's what happens never mention you had this conversation with me. Blame it on Tristan." They both laughed as Nate shoved Ephram.

"What happened with Amy, anyway? Was she mad?"

"She was, but I convinced her of otherwise." Ephram smiled. "I'm asking her out."

"The great Ephram Hayden-Gilmore going on a date willingly?" Nate said sarcastically. "That's shocking."

"Shut up."

"We are so whipped."

"You've no idea."

* * *

Blair chewed on the inside of her cheek, classes had officially ended for the day fifteen minutes ago and Nate was nowhere to be seen. She scoffed; she couldn't believe he was making her wait.

Unbelievable.

When she finally saw him approaching, she rolled her eyes and sat on the bleachers. Nate appeared by her side, sat next to her and cleared his throat:

"Hey."

"Hi."

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, before Nate finally spoke:

"So we need to talk, Blair." He rubbed his neck nervously; she didn't take this as a good sign. "Seriously, not like last time. Are you sure you want to be on this relationship?"

"Yes." Blair sighed and looked down at her designer shoes, trying to focus her gaze on their pointy ends. "Natie, I love you. But sometimes I feel like that's not enough."

"To me that's enough. I love you and I want to be with you, but you need to trust me. I said I'm going to wait for you. Why can't you believe me?"

"I want to believe you, but I'm so plain, you could find someone 10 times better than me. Half the time, I work so hard to feel like I'm the girl you should be dating." Nate's hand found hers and interlaced their fingers.

"You are not plain; to me you are the most beautiful girl in the world. I don't want someone else I want you, with all your flaws and your evil nature. It's kind of hot." Blair laughed and looked up to meet his eyes for the first time during their conversation. "Blair, I love you and you have no idea how much you mean to me."

"Then it's two of us." He chuckled and brushed his lips against her forehead.

"We are going to let this take a course on its own." Nate said. "Whatever happens, happens?"

"Whatever happens, happens."

_B and N making up in the bleachers, isn't that a bit cliché? But you know my motto: if it's not broke, break it. _

_You know you love me._

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl._

* * *

**So did you guys liked it? Please let me now! Again sorry for the delay, I hope you liked it, thanks for reading and I will update soon since I'm on a short break :D Reviews please!**


	11. Of enemies, thieves, bets and dresses

**Hi! I know, I'm sorry, I'm terrible at updating, but I was busy with schoolwork, then finals, rehearsals, etc. And I couldn't find the time. But I'm back and I have an entire summer just for writing :D Well I hope you like this chapter, thank you for reading it and review please! **

**Love you all(:**

* * *

"Hey!" Rory smiled as she opened the front door for Logan. "Come in."

As agreed, Logan was joining the Hayden-Gilmore's for their usual Friday Night Dinner. Lorelai had tried to soften things a bit, deciding to have dinner at their own house on the Friday her parents would be away for a short vacation with Chris's parents. Dinner was less formal, but still intense.

"Hi." Rory pecked his lips quickly and smiled at her boyfriend. "Remind me, why am I doing this?"

"I promised I will go to that party at Juliet's with you so your friends can meet me." Logan nodded, taking a deep breath. "Are you nervous?"

"May be, where are your parents? I brought dessert, because I couldn't bring wine, since we are underage. I don't want them to think I'm corrupting you or anything."

"The Logan Huntzberger nervous? I must say I'm shocked." She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek softly. "Don't worry, Ephram won't stab you with a table knife and my parents aren't that bad. They are pretty cool."

"I just hope they like me, I'm getting back cramps from all that window climbing." Logan wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in a hug, while she giggled.

"But the window climbing is so romantic."

"The door is much nicer and less dangerous." They both laughed and Logan ventured to kiss his girlfriend softly, before a voice made them pull apart:

"Ror, is Logan here?"

"No, mom, it's just the Chinese food delivery guy. He is confessing his undying love for dad or insulting us for our ridiculous amount of Chinese food intake." Rory called back, pulling Logan towards the living room. "I invited him in, he brought dessert."

"Why would you do that, Rory? You know how I feel about…" Lorelai looked away from the Desperate Housewives of Beverly Hills episode she was watching and got up from her seat to greet Logan with a smile. "Logan, hi! Sorry I thought you were the Delivery guy, it's kind of a funny story."

"Don't worry, thank you for inviting me over Mrs. Hayden." Lorelai didn't have time to correct him as the voice of her eldest child interrupted her:

"Delivery guy is here? Who called him?" Ephram appeared from the next room, with a disinterested expression on his face. "Oh it's just you."

"Manners, Ephram. We are really glad you are joining us for dinner, Logan. Why don't you guys go ahead to the dining room, while I call Chris? Thank you, Logan." She took the bag from him and exited the living room, leaving Rory in between a staring contest.

"Huntzberger."

"Hayden."

"Stop it." Rory intervened. "Don't go picking a fight, Ephram. We are still in deep crap, after what you pulled at mom's opening. If you screw up, we are dead."

"I won't little sis." He walked past them bumping shoulders with Logan, marching across the hall towards the mentioned dining room.

"This promises to be a fun night." Logan said with a smirk, Rory gave him a look, but he just chuckled and went the same way Ephram had gone to.

_Enemies sharing dinner tables, Queen R if you want peace, always be prepared for war._

* * *

"Ephram must be going out of his mind." Nate said as he finished off his French fries.

Tristan nodded, his eyes fixed on his cellphone's screen. In the 45 minutes they had been in the restaurant grabbing dinner after a very exhausting Lacrosse practice, Tristan had been glued to his phone, in several occasions his dinner companion felt like walking out on him, Tristan wouldn't even notice if he left. Nate sighed and added:

"You know if I'm interrupting your date with your phone I can leave."

"What?" Nate rolled his eyes and the blond sighed. "Look I'm sorry, it's just Serena is not answering my texts. She worries me."

"I know Tris, but you are her friend not her babysitter. She is probably too busy shopping or her battery is dead." Nate said. "Stop worrying so much. Is this about Carter Baizen's brother?"

"Yes."

"You didn't worry about any of the guys she has seen before, what's the deal with this one?"

"He is Baizen's brother. Baizen was Serena's first everything and you know how that ended. I don't want her to get hurt again, I hate seeing her fall to pieces." Tristan explained. "This guy is bad news. The others were irrelevant, a one-time thing every time."

"Tris, I get you. I really do, but you can't be on Serena's case all the time." Nate was going to continue but noise in the background stopped him. They both turned around just in time to see a girl being robbed outside the restaurant.

"Tristan! Wait, where are you going?" Nate's words were lost behind him and in a blink he was a mere feet away from the scene. The street was deserted and no one inside the small restaurant was really paying attention.

"Hey! Leave her alone." The guy turned around and Tristan noticed he had a knife. 'Great, just great.' "Look, just leave her alone and you won't have any trouble."

"I'll show you trouble, pretty boy." The guy lunged at him, but Tristan was faster and got out of the way startling his attacker, who stumbled with his own feet dropping the knife across the sidewalk. Tristan quickly pinned him down on the floor.

"I'll show you not to mess with girl's purses anymore." Tristan mocked him.

"Tristan! Are you out of your mind?" Nate came outside followed by the restaurant's attendant who quickly shouted to the Police Officer standing in the other side of the street, the thief struggled to get free from Tristan's grasp, hitting him with his shoulder blade in the face.

Tristan loosed his hold on the guy and he quickly took off running.

"Son of a…"

"Tristan!" Nate kneeled next to him, punching his arm. "You are an idiot, that guy could have stabbed you!"

"He didn't have a chance."

"Miss, are you ok?" Tristan remembered the girl and looked up, to find a shaking sandy haired girl, hugging herself. He stood up walking over to her quickly kneeling on the floor, collecting her phone and purse.

"Hey, it's okay. He is gone. Did he hurt you?" She looked up at him and shook her head no. Tristan recognized her face. It was Juliet, one of Huntzberger' s friends. Even doe she was close to tears, she still looked gorgeous as always, her long sandy hair was braided to the side, and she wasn't wearing any make up. Tristan had always liked natural girls who didn't put stuff on their faces.

She sobbed loudly waking him up from his daydreams.

"Calm down, its fine. He is gone. Did he take something from you?"

"A necklace, it's just he came out of nowhere." He rubbed her arms noticing how she wasn't wearing a coat and it was pretty cold outside. She looked pretty shaken up and tears were forming in her eyes. That stupid bastard, if he ever saw him again Tristan would gladly introduce him to his fist.

"Do you need a ride home?" Tristan asked.

"Would you do that?" She looked at him in relief. "I was walking home actually. My car is at the shop. I thought I would get it back tonight but…"

"It's no problem, come on."

* * *

_3 missed calls, 1 voicemail._

Serena sighed and put her phone away, focusing her gaze back on Aaron. He had invited her out to talk things over dinner. She really did like him, but he was Carter Baizen's freaking brother. How could he be Carter's brother? I mean he was so not… like Carter.

If anything, he was the opposite of Carter. He was thoughtful, he was quiet. She just loved everything she already knew about him and she wanted to know more, that's why she had agreed to this date in the first place.

It wasn't a date, just dinner as friends.

Who was she kidding? She didn't go to dinner alone with her friends to cool restaurants.

She wanted more with Aaron.

"Serena, are you ok?" He interrupted her train of thought.

"Yeah, just thinking." She looked at him; Aaron raised his eyebrows signaling if she could elaborate on that. "It's Tristan."

"Your blond friend, who doesn't like me."

"He does like you, it's just…"

"He is not very fond of me." He half-smiled and Serena thanked god she was sitting down.

"He needs time to achieve fondness."

"I think he is waiting for me to screw up so he has a good reason to punch me in the face." She laughed, but Aaron was probably right, Tristan never got to break Carter's nose, so if he could break his younger brother's nose, he would be happy. "Is he you ex-boyfriend?"

"Oh God, no." She laughed at his confused expression. "Tristan is my cousin, but he is also one of my best friends."

"Oh."

"I know, we get that a lot, but I guess we are not here to talk about my cousin." Serena went straight to the point making eye contact with him.

"No, let's cut to the chase then." Aaron said. "Why were you avoiding me at the Hayden's opening and at school?"

"It's kind of a long story…I'm just going to say it, ok?" Serena sighed looking down at her lap. "I dated Carter."

Silence, not good.

"Carter? My brother, Carter?"

"Yes, him. I don't know if he considers it dating, but I did and it didn't end well." She looked at him and couldn't read his emotions. "It ended horribly, that's why I've been avoiding you."

"When did you guys date?"

"I was a naïve freshman and Carter was a senior with tons of experience in the girl department, he had me at his feet with a snap of his fingers." It was hard for her to talk about this. She never did, even when it happened, she never opened up. She did what Allison told her to: pretend it never happened.

That's how she became Serena Van Der Woodsen, party girl extraordinaire, different guy every night.

"_I can't believe he did that, Al." Serena cried into her hands, she had gone to Allison's house for comfort. Carter had texted her, telling her they were done for good, that she had been a fun time but that was it for him._

"_Can you be more pathetic, S?" She looked up to meet gazes with Allison. Her cold hazel eyes were staring at her with boredom. "It was obvious he was going to use you and leave. You were just his booty call." _

_That hurt, she wiped her tears and glared at Allison. Who just laughed in her face, she was supposed to help her, hug her not make fun of her._

"_Serena, darling, boys are the same. We need to be always one step ahead in this game we call love. Never get attached, because when you get attached you lose." Allison explained crossing her arms in front of her chest. "So wipe your tears, doll face. This never happened."_

Even back then, at only fifteen, Allison had been the biggest bitch ever. Serena still hadn't forgiven her for many things she had done and in some ways she was glad she was gone.

"Look, I know this is weird. I used to date you brother. This is not weird, this is messed up." Serena mumbled the last part to herself. "I don't even know why I'm here, sorry."

"Serena, wait." He quickly grabbed her hand to stop her from standing up. "Don't leave, please."

For a fraction of second she was sure she was going to let go of his hand and walk away forever from Aaron Baizen, but she didn't. She starred at his eyes and something made her stay in her chair.

"I know this is seriously messed up and it won't make you feel better, but Carter is my half-brother. I lived in England, my parents moved there after I was born; he lived with his mom and stepdad here and spent the occasional holiday with us. But that's it." Aaron sighed. "I never saw much of Carter until I was ten, but I know he is bad business."

"He is only your half-brother?"

"Yes. I swear I didn't know what he did to you." He said. "I really do like you and I want to get to know you."

_Spotted: Serena Van Der Woodsen is about to bet for love, but tell me S, how much are you willing to lose?_

* * *

Dinner was going as smoothly as possible, there was no awkwardness, besides Ephram's mumbles under his breath. Her parents and Logan had hit it off well. Christopher was quite amused and entertained while hearing Logan's prank stories, giving him tips and telling some of his own.

"Your friend, Finn, seems to be a remarkable young man." Christopher laughed.

"He is remarkable; I doubt you'll like meeting him, Sir." Logan smirked.

"I've never laughed so much in ages." Lorelai smiled at Rory and wiggled her eyebrows at Chris. Roy just sighed happily, Logan had charmed her parents. Now he and Ephram only needed to carry on like the other didn't exist.

"I'm going to bring dessert, I'll be right back." Lorelai said, standing up quickly. Bridget, Emily's maid, quickly appeared to take the plates. The secret behind their delicious meal was that Lorelai had hijacked her mother's maid to cook and prepare a proper dinner.

As if they could have been able to pull a three course dinner on their own without exploding the kitchen.

"I'll see if your mother needs help, I think Gigi might be lurking around the kitchen." Chris stood and left the three teenagers alone.

Rory felt the tension built up, Ephram looked from his lap and openly glared at Logan, who just smirked knowing he was pressing all the right buttons to make Ephram angry. Oddly Ephram smiled at them.

"You two make such a lovely couple." Ephram started. Rory knew him like the back of her hand and she knew she wasn't going to like his next words.

"Cut it off, Ephram." Rory hissed.

"It's just you are so perfect for each other. Heartless Queen of Hartford and Daddy's little minion, you should watch out, Huntzberger, because the rumors about Rory are true. She is a bitch with the façade of an Angel." Ephram smirked. "Give it time until she eats you up."

Rory tensed in her seat and looked at her brother, biting back the tears. Rory Hayden was indeed a strong young woman but those words had shattered her tough exterior, leaving her broken and speechless.

"Hayden, just stop, Rory doesn't deserve this." Logan defended her glaring at him.

"Apparently, you don't know her well enough yet, the things she's done. She deserves worst." Ephram glared at her, blue meeting blue. For an instant, Ephram almost backed out; Rory was indeed hurt, his baby sister was close to tears.

Because of him.

But once disaster is set in motion it can't be stopped, he smirked once again, tasting his last words before spitting them out harshly. "You know, Rory, you are truly messed up. Allison rubbed in you, far more than you let show. You are a liar and a manipulator, just like her. I hope you are happy."

"Ephram, I…" She tried to speak up but he interrupted her.

"You make me sick by just looking at you, you two deserve each other."

"Dessert's here!" Lorelai's cheerful voice interrupted them. She immediately noticed the tension in the air, her eyes switching from one teenager to the other. "Everything ok, here?"

"Everything's fine, mom. But I'm not that hungry anymore if you excuse me." Ephram smiled, standing up, kissing his mother's cheek and leaving the room with a casual stroll.

_Dear Queen R: Our most dangerous enemies are the ones we never knew we had._

* * *

"Do you like this?" Amy asked Blair, holding a top to her chest. Blair just glared at it and turned around to keep looking through the boutique. "I guess that's a no."

Blair had invited Amy shopping, only God knows why, it probably had to do with the fact that Rory was having her boyfriend over for dinner with her parents and Serena was M.I.A according to Tristan. How she had let herself be dragged out of her house for a session of torture with Blair Waldorf was an incognita.

Amy had always liked shopping, she did. But shopping with Blair was a whole new level and she didn't like it one bit. It consisted in her finding something she liked, Blair glaring at it and her leaving it back in its rack.

They had been to zillions of stores and Blair got nothing, it was starting to get frustrating. She hadn't even made an effort to pursue or carry a conversation with her.

What was up with her?

"Blair, why did you invite shopping?" Amy asked. "I mean you haven't said two words to me since we got to the mall."

"You are my friend." Blair said simply.

"Yeah right, I'm not your friend. We share a couple of classes together, you acknowledge my presence now and then and accept the fact I'm hanging out with your actual friends." Amy said rolling her eyes. "What is it then?"

"I want to be your friend?" Amy raised an eyebrow. "Fine, you want to why I'm hanging out with you? Because you are constantly around my friends and I need to know who this new girl who Ephram dragged into our group is."

"Fair enough." Amy said. "Would you like to elaborate on that?"

"Do you need answers for everything? God." Blair turned around and kept looking through the dresses behind her.

_Dresses._

Blair had immediately gone to look at the dresses in every store they had been to. Something instantly clicked in her mind.

"You've got a hot date?"

Blair's shoulders tensed and Amy let out a giggle. The brunette spun around in her heels and looked at her fiercely. "If you must know, yes."

"I think you should wear that, you look great in backless dresses." Amy pointed at a black dress in the far corner of the store, Blair's face lit up when she saw it, but she maintained her cool. "Try it on."

"I will, I'll be right back."

_We all know that the way to a girl's heart are clothes and accessories; especially if the girl is Blair Waldorf._

* * *

Ephram stared blankly at his laptop's screen. He was going through his old files and stumbled into a folder full of pictures of the previous years. First tryouts for lacrosse team, the first party they had gone to as high school students, silly pictures of them from two years ago during a barbecue at Nate's on July 4th, he had found some embarrassing pictures of Tristan he could now hold against him.

He was stuck looking at a photo of Rory and him, they had just turned 12. Their faces were pushed together and looked like clones back then. Their faces full of cake frosting adorned by the hugest grins ever.

What had happened to them? When did everything get so messed up?

"Penny for your thoughts?" He looked up and met eyes with Logan Huntzberger

"What are you doing here?" Ephram sighed closing his laptop. "You are going to piss me off so I pounce on you again and I get sent to Reformatory school."

"Even if the idea appeals me, no." Logan was unusually serious. "Look, Hayden, I don't like breathing the same oxygen as you do, but I need to talk to you."

"Talk about what? As if you and I had something in common." Ephram mocked him.

"We both care about Rory."

"You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"I care about her, if I didn't I wouldn't be exchanging words with you. Rory loves you, you are her brother, what you said to her was vile and cruel and it really hurt her. You know that." Ephram felt like someone had just thrown a bucket of cold water on him. "I want her to be happy and so do you."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I keep out of your way and you keep out of mine. For Rory's sake, we'll be civilized." Logan groaned at Ephram's skeptic face. "You can pretend I don't exist but you can't do that to Rory, she is your sister not some stranger."

Ephram let the words sunk in, allowing Logan to continue.

"Swallow your pride and apologize to her, or you'll regret losing the only person who has always had your back"

* * *

"Thank you for the ride." Juliet said to Tristan giving him a small smile.

"Anytime." Tristan said. "Just remember, pretty girls like you don't walk alone at night, ok?"

"Ok." She laughed. Once again Tristan caught himself starring at this beautiful girl, they had talked the entire way to her house and he had discovered Juliet was actually really fun to be around. She wasn't the Hartford Socialite Tristan had thought her to be. "I almost forgot."

"What?" He asked her frowning as he saw her roaming through her purse; she pulled a rectangular piece of paper out of it and handed it to him.

It was a party invite.

"I'm hosting a party tomorrow, if you want to come. It's going to be a blast." Juliet smiled. "I wouldn't miss it if I were you."

"Then I won't." He liked how she could keep up with his flirting without blushing or giggling silly like other girls.

"My number is on the side, call me and let me know if you are coming." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thanks again, Tristan. See you."

"See you." He waited until she got inside the house before dialing Nate's number with a silly grin on his face. "Nate? I think I'm in love!"

* * *

Rory fought back a sob as she was lying on her bed just looking at one her nightstand where her favorite pictures rested, front and center were Ephram and her; he was giving her a piggy back ride and they had been talking, traces of smiles on their faces. It had been taken when they weren't paying attention.

That's why she loved it.

If she could do anything to get Ephram to not hate her, she would. She couldn't stand the thought of him hating her, more than her brother, he was her best friend. Rory wanted to go back when things were simple and they went out in the middle of the night to buy coffee at her favorite shop.

What had happened to them?

"Knock, knock." Her mom was standing in the doorway of her room, holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "Dinner came out great, fruit of my loins."

"Yeah it did." She shifted on her bed, letting Lorelai sit down next to her and putting the plate in-between them.

"Then why aren't you happy, sweetheart?" Lorelai asked running a hand through her hair.

"Ephram hates me."

"He doesn't, sweetie. He is just angry."

"He does hate me, mom." She hid her face in a pillow. "He hates me and I can't do anything to fix that."

"Rory, I know your brother is angry right now, but he will get over it. Just give it time." Lorelai said. "Things will get better I promise."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am."

There was another knock and the door was opened, someone cleared their throat before speaking up: "Rory, can I talk to you?"

Ephram was awkwardly standing with by the door, fidgeting with his sweater; Lorelai took this as her cue to leave, kissing Rory's temple and then Ephram's.

"Don't be up until late, ok?" Their mom smiled closing the door behind her. Ephram went to sit by the edge of Rory's bed, looking directly at the back of her head.

"Are you going to turn around? So we can talk."

"No." Her voice came out muffled.

"Come on, Ror, please look at me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you hate me and I can't stand it." Ephram felt a tug in his chest as he heard her sob. He quickly went to her side and engulfed her in a hug, she desperately clung to him, wetting his shoulder with her hot tears and Ephram felt like the biggest asshole in the world.

"Rory, I don't hate you." He said quietly. "I can't you are my baby sister."

"I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for lying. I just didn't know what to do, I felt so confused and I knew you didn't need to add me to your list of problems…"

"Rory, listen to me." He grabbed her shoulder so they were face to face; he wiped her tears with his thumb and kissed her forehead. "You are my sister; you are not a problem for me. I will always be here for you to help you through anything. I'm sorry for everything I said, I didn't mean it."

"You don't think I'm a heartless bitch?"

"Of course not, I'm truly sorry for that. Forgive me?" Rory smiled and hugged the life out of him. "Ror, calm down. I can't breathe."

"It's just… what made you change your mind?"

"Don't tell him, but Huntzberger did." Rory looked at him confused. "Your boyfriend is not that bad, he does care about you. I'll be civilized towards him, but I won't doubt finally breaking his nose if he hurts you."

"You called him boyfriend." Rory smiled.

"Is that seriously the only thing you heard from what I said?"

"You called him boyfriend!"

"Oh Goodness." Ephram rolled his eyes with a slight smile on his face. "I'm out of here."

"Love you, big brother."

"Love you, little sister." He smiled and kissed her cheek, before taking the forgotten plate of cookies with him.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"You snooze, you lose."

_Every happy ending is just a new beginning. Because in Hartford, the good times never last forever._

_You know you love me,_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl._

* * *

**Hey! Hope you liked it! Sorry for the wait again, thank you for reading and let me know what you think in a lovely review, they are always welcome. Read you soon(:**

**Love, **

**Miss Gossip Banana ;)**


	12. Trouble is coming your way

**Hi! Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been occupied lately and sort of distracted. I hope you like this one. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_Sorry for the silent treatment, Gossips. It's Friday Night and I'm wondering what our favorite it boys and girls are up for tonight._

"Ugh, could you please get a room?" Ephram said rolling his eyes after walking in on Rory and Logan making out once again.

Two weeks after their Friday Night Dinner, things in the Hayden-Gilmore household had gone back to somewhat normal. As normal as it could get for their family, Ephram and Logan had settled sort of a 'cordial' relationship towards each other, of course there was a smart ass comment thrown from time to time, but Rory was happy they were trying.

"Sorry. I thought you weren't home." Rory said straightening herself out, they were in the living room 'working on their homework' when Ephram decided to barge in.

"I just got back from Tristan's." Ephram said, ignoring Logan's arm around his twin and their proximity. "He has a date with Juliet."

"What?" Rory snorted looking at her boyfriend. "Did you know about this?"

"I heard her and Stephanie talking about something like that, but I didn't know it was Dugrey."

"He is asking Nate for advice." Ephram added.

"Since when does Tristan Dugrey need advice on girls?"

"Since he claims to be in love with this one." Her twin answered. "I'm going to take a shower; Can you tell mom I'm having dinner with Amy?"

"Hot date!" Rory squealed wiggling her eyebrows at her brother, who threw a pillow at her. "Ouch!"

"Tell mom, little sis. Don't wait up." He winked at her making Rory cringe in disgust.

"Behave, Ephram!"

"No promises."

"Now where were we?" Rory said to Logan after Ephram had disappeared upstairs. Her boyfriend chuckled before kissing her once more.

* * *

"_So can I come over tonight?" _

"Yes." Serena said quietly into her phone as she made sure her mother was leaving for her dinner. "My mom is going to be out, Eric will be asleep and Tristan has a date tonight."

"_I'm sensing you don't want your family to see me, are you ashamed of me?" _Aaron said playfully making her smile.

"No but I don't think you want to meet my mother. Eric is cool but he is… tired." She said trying to omit why he was tired in the first place. "You are coming over then?"

"_Be there in 10"_

"Make that twenty, mom is taking her time."

"_I'll bring some take out with me then."_

"Perfect, see you." She hung up with a smile on her face and went over to the living room where her mother was fumbling around with her clutch bag. "Leaving?"

"Yes, I'm a bit late." Lily glanced at her daughter and raised an eyebrow. "You are not going out tonight?"

"No, Tris has a date tonight."

"What about Rory and Blair?"

"Both have dates with their boyfriends." The blonde girl said checking out a magazine that was resting on the table.

"And you are staying home on a Friday night?" Lily raised her perfectly trimmed eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"Whatever you are actually doing tonight, be careful. I'll be back by 12." Her mother said putting her coat on. "Ask Eric if he wants anything before you leave."

"Sure, like that's going to fix anything." Serena mumbled under her breath.

"Serena I don't appreciate your attitude, I'm worried about your brother and I'm doing everything I can to help him get better."

"How you going out to fancy dinners is helping Eric?" Serena said sarcastically. "You are evading him, just like every time we have had a problem."

"I'm helping him recover in peace; do you know the hell he would go through if anyone finds out what happened?" Serena just shrugged her shoulders flipping through the magazine ignoring her mother.

Lily took a deep breath.

"I'll see you when I get back."

"I'll be asleep."

"Goodnight then."

* * *

"Are we seriously going to do this, Nate?" Blair scoffed as they entered the restaurant. Nate gave his name to the perky hostess, who smiled at him in a flirtatious way. Being Blair Waldorf she took a firm hold of her boyfriend's arm and stared the girl down intimidating her.

The Hostess blushed and mumbled for them to follow her, her eyes barely leaving the ground. After she left the, alone at their dinner table, Nate opened his mouth:

"You didn't have to do that."

"What?" Blair looked at her boyfriend and he gave her a "are you kidding me?" look. "Please, she was totally undressing you with her eyes when it's pretty obvious we are together."

"Blair, just because she looks at me doesn't mean…"

"She is into you? Please Nate, I know women and that one over there was probably planning on slipping you her number after dinner." Blair said opening her menu. "When is Tristan getting here?"

"He was supposed to pick up Juliet ten minutes ago." Nate said checking his watch and looking at the door.

"I don't understand why you need to be here for this. Since when does Tristan need help with a date? Especially with Juliet whatever her last name is." Blair said rolling her eyes.

"He is my best friend, Blair and he asked for my help. You would have done the same for Rory or Serena." He said, Blair shrugged her shoulder and continue to glare at the menu. "Is something else bothering you?"

"Seriously?"

Then he noticed she was wearing a new dress, her make-up was precisely done and she had curled her hair.

"This was supposed to be date night, right?"

"Not anymore because it's officially chaperone night." Blair said bitterly without looking at him

"I'm so sorry, Blair, I promise I'll make it up to you." Nate said grasping her small hand in his. "I'm really sorry."

"Fine." She forced a smile. "Get ready, your job as cupid has officially started."

_Spotted: T has a hot date tonight. Uh oh, B, looks like your beau is trading you for his buddy?_

* * *

Ephram pulled up in front of Amy's house and texted her quickly. He was sort of excited and nervous at the same time; he was excited because Amy was everything he ever looked for in a girl: she was smart, funny, athletic and beautiful, she didn't mind his addiction to coffee and she didn't want to hook up with Tristan.

But he was nervous because he didn't want to blow his chances with her, considering all the garbage he was carrying.

"Hey!" Amy brought him back to reality by getting inside his car.

"Hi. It took you long enough." He teased her, starting his car and pulling out of the driveway.

"I didn't take that long." She laughed. "So where are we going?"

"Wherever you want to go."

"You do know I just moved here right?"

"Probably." Amy rolled her eyes and Ephram laughed openly. "I'm taking you to a Chinese place downtown, the best in all Hartford."

"Sounds good. Is this another one of your Gilmorisms? Chinese food?"

"Gilmorisms?"

"Yeah, like coffee and ranting." Amy said casually.

"I don't rant."

"You do."

"I don't."

"Of course you and so does Rory."

"Rory does rant often but I don't rant."

"Whatever you say, Hayden."

He stayed quite for a moment before admitting the truth "Fine I do rant. But you always double check everything."

"What?"

"Your orders, your books, you bag, your hair."

"I don't."

"Whatever you say, Hughes."

He smiled to himself; this was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

"Finn and Colin texted me." Logan said chuckling.

"Is there something you'll like to add?" Rory asked changing the channel.

"They attached a picture of them sticking a carrot up Stephanie's nose."

"Shut up, let me see."

"You could catch the live show; she is asleep. Finn is now doodling on her face with a sharpie." Logan said as he took his phone out of Rory's reach.

"Sounds fun." He raised his eyebrows at her and gave her one of his infamous smirks. "What?"

"Rory, I'm asking you if you want to go hang out with my friends, please." He said giving her a cute pout. "Pretty please."

"Logan your friends hate me."

"They don't hate you." Rory gave him an 'are you serious look?' and he had to rectify himself. "They don't hate you like Ephram hates me."

"No one could ever hate someone like Ephram does with you. Colin and Finn are no problem, but Stephanie and Juliet are different they are like Blair and me. And I know how bitchy we can be."

"Ror, come on. I don't want us to be like a separate section of our lives, I want us to be completely able to form part of our daily routine. And since your friends are still in denial, I think we should go and have a nice time with mine." He said. "I promise they don't bite."

Rory took her time to answer but sighed in defeat. "Fine, you are really good at convincing people."

"It's part of my charm."

* * *

"Gigi finally fell asleep." Lorelai said entering Chris's studio. "I practically had to wrap that blanket around her like a strait jacket."

"How did we end up with a kid like Gigi?" Her husband asked wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into her lap.

"I think it was the alcohol, but sometimes I wonder if they gave us the wrong baby at the hospital." She said, pecking his lips. "Are you working on something?"

"I'm done; I was just looking over some paperwork. What about our other two kids?"

"Mom! Dad! I'm going out with Logan and Ephram is out with Amy. Don't wait up." Rory's voice echoed from outside before they heard the front door slam and a car's engine roar to life.

"I think you just got your answer." Chris chuckled shaking his head before resting it on his wife's chest. "Hey Chris."

"Yes, Lorelai?"

"Ephram and Rory went out and Gigi is sleeping. Do you know what that means?"

"Mhm, finally a bit of peace and quiet in this madhouse?"

"No, silly. We have the house to ourselves." Chris's head shot up like he was kid who had just woken up on Christmas morning.

"I'll go fetch the wine."

* * *

"He is doing well." Nate said looking at Tristan and Juliet who seemed to be having a really good time. Blair rolled her eyes again and looked around the restaurant before something caught her eye.

"Hey!"

Or someone.

"What?" Nate looked up just in time to see Chuck Bass make his way to their table. If Logan was an arrogant playboy, Bass was ten times worst. "Great."

And still Blair liked him.

"Blair, Archibald." He suddenly had the urge to pull on a mocking face but he knew better than that and nodded at Chuck trying to ignore his presence.

"Chuck I didn't know you were back in town." Why was she so interested on his whereabouts? Last time he checked she had a boyfriend who was sitting in front of her!

"I just got in; you are looking lovely as always."

"Thank you, are you staying for long? We should have lunch together. I'd love to catch up." Nate looked at his girlfriend not believing his eyes; she was asking another guy on practically a date while he was pathetically sitting there.

"When are you free?" He didn't like the way Chuck was looking at Blair nor the way she was smiling at him. He needed to put a stop to this.

"I…" Blair's phone went off signaling a new call and he seriously thanked whoever it was for interrupting this little love fest. "Excuse me I need to take this."

She stood up ever so elegantly and walked away towards a secluded part of the restaurant, leaving Chuck and Nate alone.

"Look at what the cat dragged in." Nate said breaking the silence. "I thought you weren't going to come back here anymore, your buddy is gone."

"I've always liked New Haven with Allison or without her." Chuck smiled. "How's Ephram? Is he still mourning for his lost love?"

"Not anymore, but he is waiting for his turn to punch your lights out doe. It's a very long list I hear."

"Don't make me laugh."

"We both know you were with her that night." Chuck rolled his eyes at his comment, but Nate went on anyway. "Whatever did happen that night, your dad does know how to clean up good after your mess."

"Whatever did happen that night was Allison's mess and she was buried in head to toe. Besides we both know none of you wanted her around." Chuck said lowering his tone for only Nate to hear. "Or you wanted her to tell Blair about your little slip with Serena."

"That's not true."

"Liar, liar, liar, pants on fire." Chuck winked at him. "Just remember that when the true blows up I'll be there to comfort her, I've always had a soft spot for Blair."

"Stay the hell away from my girlfriend." Nate said standing up from his seat.

"I don't think you are much of an obstacle for me, Nate. You never were before."

"My mother is absolutely delusional!" Blair said surprising them both with her sudden return. She looked at them and noticed something odd. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course, I must be going now. It was a pleasure seeing you again Blair. I hope we can meet up soon." Chuck took the liberty of kissing her cheek and that just did it for Nate. He grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and connected his fist with Bass's jaw.

_My, my, my. Nate Archibald exchanging a tasteful and not at all appropriate fist with an old pal. Who knew N could be this effusive?_

* * *

"Huntz texted me, he said he is bringing Hayden over." Finn said looking at his phone like it was cursed or something.

"Hayden?" Colin frowned. "Why would he bring Hayden? Hayden hates his guts."

"Not that Hayden, the hot one."

"Ah."

"Please, do not refer to Rory Hayden as hot in my presence." Stephanie said rolling her eyes as she made her come back from the bathroom after thirty minutes of trying to wash Finn's 'masterpiece' off her face. "What about her?"

"Logan is bringing her here."

"What?!"

"I knew she wasn't going to like it." Finn said sipping down the last contents of his seventh glass of scotch.

"Why is he bringing her here? Why is he dating my arch nemesis's bff anyway?" Stephanie said crossing her arms. "Does he know about the meaning of friendship?"

Yes, Stephanie Vanderbilt and Blair Waldorf hated each other's guts since kinder garden. And even before that; they were both beautiful, wealthy, from good families, loved fashion and that was enough excuse to loath one another.

Stephanie hated anything that had to do with Blair Waldorf; Rory Hayden was not the exception.

"Honey I'm home."

"Great."

"Huntz, you are finally here!" Finn jumped from his seat and went to wrap his arms around his best friend. Stephanie had to admit Logan did look happier that she had ever had seen him since he had started seeing Rory: he wasn't sleeping around, he wasn't getting drunk off his ass and he wasn't fighting with Mitchum as odd as that was.

Rory was changing him, but she was still Waldorf's friend and that was enough reason to hate her too.

"Guys, I think you remember my girlfriend Rory." Logan said smiling.

"Unfortunately." Stephanie muttered under her breath but everyone heard her.

"It always nice to see you too, Stephanie." Rory faked a smile. "Nice work by the way, Finn."

The three boys laughed at this and the blonde girl glared openly at them touching her face unconsciously. They settled back on the couches of Colin's game room and it only took Finn half a second to make a move on Rory:

"Rory, love, don't you think Huntz here is unworthy of you? He is not as exotic as me."

"Come on, Finn, don't make a fool of yourself. You are not that drunk." Colin pointed out offering Rory a drink. "So Hayden, what did you see in Logan?"

"Well he is cute and he likes to cuddle." Her blonde boyfriend rolled her eyes and Rory laughed kissing his cheek.

"You could have gotten a teddy bear; your brother would have been more into that." Stephanie said.

"Most likely." Finn said. "I never thought I'd see the day Hayden would willingly share the same oxygen with Logan."

"Much less, let him date his sister. How many times did your brother attempt to kick Logan's ass?"

"No, no, no, that's not the question, Colin; the question is how many times has he succeeded?"

"Brilliant Finn!"

"Thank you, love."

* * *

"Nate! What is wrong with you?" Blair asked following her boyfriend outside after being kicked out of the restaurant. "Why did you do that? Are you out of you mind?"

"He pushed my buttons, okay?" Nate said trying to cool off.

"So you just go around stamping your fist on whoever happens to 'push your buttons'. Geez, Nate, grow up." Blair said rolling her eyes and turning on her heels.

"Where are you going?"

"To see if Chuck is okay, you hit him pretty hard." Nate snorted and gave his back to her rubbing his face in frustration. "What's your problem with Chuck? He was being really nice and…"

"Of course he was being nice, Blair, he is into you!"

"Yeah right…"

"Please Blair; he was flirting with you in front of me! I know men and believe me he wouldn't think it twice if got any kind of chance with you." Nate said mocking her earlier comment. "Blair, Chuck Bass is not a good guy, please believe me."

"Nate, are you jealous?" She said smiling widely. In part he was jealous yes, but he also was afraid of Chuck telling Blair his twisted version of what Allison had told him had happened.

"Yes." He felt his mouth dry. "I'm sorry I lashed out but I don't like how he is around you or the way he looks at you. Blair, please promise me something?"

"What?"

"Don't believe anything, Bass tells you, okay?" She frowned at his petition, but nodded anyway. He hugged her in relief. "Thank you."

_A piece of advice for our dear N: They say honesty is the best policy._

* * *

"Have you ever been caught doing something really knotty?"

"No, sorry if that wasn't the answer you were looking for." Aaron laughed taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

"I have to say I'm disappointed." Serena said chuckling a bit. They were having a really good time together, no awkward silences, constant laughter; he wasn't a prude but he wasn't a pervert either. Currently they were playing twenty questions, even if they had already gone past the 20 limit.

"My turn, something you will never forget?" Aaron asked.

"Well, last semester definitely." She didn't have to think that one through. Aaron raised an eyebrow at her answer:

"Why?"

"You can't ask two questions in a row." She smiled.

"I'll take use of my bonus from when you asked me if I had ever skinny dipped before." He said making her laugh.

"Fine, fine. Last semester one of my friends was in a car crash and she died. It was really sudden." Serena explained. "I guess it hit us pretty hard."

"I'm sorry." Aaron said really not knowing what to say to her. "I've never lost a friend before, were you close?"

"Very." She shrugged the memory of Allison away and smiled at Aaron. She was really gone and she didn't need to worry. "Now it's my turn again mister."

"Wait I need another drink to take whatever you are going to ask." He said standing up and going to the kitchen. Serena smiled contently and leaned on the couch, getting comfortable before her phone vibrated inside her pocket.

It was a text from Nate.

"_Chuck is back in town."_

* * *

"Are you sure those weren't Nate and Waldorf, Tristan?" Juliet asked after the small dispute was over.

He was going to kill Nate for this; his date with Juliet was going smoothly. They were immersed in a nice conversation when Nate's little outburst happened. Juliet was unable to tear her eyes apart from the restaurant staff dragging Nathaniel outside with Blair hot on their heels.

How was he supposed to explain that?

"Nah. Did I tell you what a great time I'm having?" He said trying to distract Juliet from the chatter that had formed thanks to Nate's sudden display of macho persona.

"No." Juliet smiled brightly. "I'm enjoying myself too."

He had to say he was acting like a true idiot but there was something about her that drew him in. She was sweet; she wasn't frivolous like Blair insisted on describing her. Juliet was wonderful, she was into horse-back riding, snowboarding and she shared his taste for rock from the 80's.

Bless the day that guy tried to rob her.

"Would you like to order dessert?" The waiter interrupted his thinking. Juliet went ahead asking an opinion on what to order and he took the liberty of checking his phone. There was a blank text from Serena with an attachment.

It was one of gossip girl's posts: _Chuck Bass is back in town. Did I just say trouble?_

* * *

"This city is pretty cool." Amy said looking around the crowed street. "I never thought Connecticut, could be this fun."

"I'm sorry Miss California. But the West Coast is highly overrated." Ephram laughed as they took a walk around.

"Let's agree to disagree."

"Do you miss Los Angeles?" Ephram felt the curiosity of asking her that. She never talked about her home or her old friends.

"Sometimes. I had a pretty lonely live back there." She sighed. "I wasn't exactly the most popular kid in school, my dad was always working and my grandpa was really sick. After Spencer left for college, it was me and huge empty house."

"Poor little rich girl." He joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up." She said with a laugh.

"What about your mom?"

"Uhm she was never around much, really. She left my dad when I was 6; last time I saw her was two years ago. But she always sends a postcard for Christmas and my birthday." Amy said.

"Geez."

"I know it sounds tough but I got used to it. That's why I like Hartford; people don't know me as the kid with no mom and a German nannie. Or worst Spencer Hughes's little sister."

"You really are a poor little rich girl; you could have your own TV show or something." Amy laughed out loud and punched his shoulder lightly. "That really does blows."

"Tell me about it." She said. "Have you ever wished things were different?"

"Like how?"

"If things had turned out differently, I always thought about what it would have been like if my parents had stayed together, if I could have had a baby brother or sister. I don't know silly things." Amy explained. "Haven't you ever thought about what would have happened if Allison hadn't died?"

He had.

"I don't like to think about that possibility." Ephram said smiling sadly. "I think what's best is to accept what happens to us, embrace it the best way possible and carry on with life."

"You are really strong Ephram." Amy said interlacing their fingers. "I'm happy I met you."

"You know this would be a perfect soap opera scene if you ask me." Ephram said before pulling her closer for a kiss.

_Dear A, sometimes, looking for answers will only lead to more questions. And sometimes, you're better off not knowing what our dear King E is desperately trying to forget. Enjoy your night, lovebirds. _

_You know you love me, _

_XoXo Gossip Girl._

* * *

**Did you like it? Let me know! Again I'm so sorry for the delay, thank you so much for reading! Please review :))))**_  
_


End file.
